A change is coming
by RedWood22
Summary: Renesmee is now fully matured, Jacobs wolf can sense the changes within his imprint. How will they handle there evolving relationship? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Things had changed recently, it had been seven years since Jacob imprinted on Nessie, and She had gone from being a beautiful baby to a stunning woman. She had aged rapidly over the years, and it looked as if her growth was starting to slow. Renesmee looked 17 to 18 years old now; it was not just her body that had aged her mind was also reaching maturity and just like Edward Renesmee was brilliant. She played the piano better than her father, and she could read a whole book in the time it took Jacob to read a magazine.

Jacob was now 27 years old and still in the body of the 18-year-old. The majority of the time it didn't bother him not aging, let's face it being a werewolf he was built like a brick house. Most of the time it was more difficult for him to pass as an 18-year-old then a 21-year-old most people guessed he was around 19 or 20 so he didn't have any issues buying beer or going out. The one major downside being forever 17, he was stuck in a hormonal teenagers body for the rest of his life or at least for as long as he decided to keep phasing, and that really could be a massive drag at times. It was not so much of an issue for him until recently when Nessie started to mature he felt as if he re-imprinted on her.

The reason Jacob woke up each morning was for Nessie she was his whole world since the day he imprinted on her his sole purpose was to keep her safe and happy. Nessie had a hunger in her to learn she always had her nose berried in a book or watching documentary's, Jacob started to worry she would ask him questions he would not be able to answer. After reading all the books in the house library twice, she had begun asking her parents if she could start attending school. They had initially shut down her request flat out, afraid it could end badly being surrounded by that many humans. But after asking failed it turned into pleading followed by beggaring they started entertaining the idea.

Edward, Bella and the family had sat down one night together to discuss the options on how Nessie could attend school. So many options had been considered; first, it began with the whole family returning to forks high. Jacob didn't blame Emmet when he was not overly keen to go back and take chemistry for the umpteenth time. But this option was quickly shut down after Esem pointed out seven years was not a long enough time for them to return to school in the same location. This conversation was then interrupted by Rose giving a suggestion that made Jacob want to throw her out a window, Both Nessie and Jacob said No at the same time when she mentioned moving halfway across the world to start fresh.

Eventually, Jacob had suggested something that he thought may work; He was more than prepared for the family to turn him down in a heartbeat. But they all sat there looking at each other discussing his suggestion. Nessie's eyes lit up when he mentioned the school on the Reservation since anyone who knew about werewolves and vampires mainly the Cullen family would also know Renesmee was special. Jacob knew most of the older teacher knew about the pack and any of the new ones didn't know who he was. It would be perfect for her to attend school she would be surrounded by younger pack members to keep her company, and he knew they would all look after her since she was there Alphas Imprint.

It had taken weeks of begging from Renesmee for Edward and Bella to finally agree to allow her to attend the school on the reservation. They both knew she would be on her own, none of the Cullen clan would be allowed to participate in class with her. It would be the first time she would be alone without them. It was hard for them to step back and admit their little girl was growing up.

After Nessie had called Jacob and told him the good news about her parents allowing her to attend school Jacob had to make an appointment with the pack elders to ask permission for Nessie to attend school on the reservation. Imprint or no imprint Nessie may he half human, but she is still half vampire as well. Jacob had spent hours explaining how smart, talented and fabulous his imprint was. He told the pack about her personality how she was dying for a challenge and he desperately needed her to be safe, he explained he could not be at work all day worrying about her if she was attending some strange school without anyone to watch over her.

The elders had decided to allow Renesmee to attend the school if, and only if, Jacob was to participate in school with her. The elders voiced their concerns about her hybrid state. They had said Renesmee might be fully matured but she had still only walked the earth for seven years and this would be the first time she would be surrounded by such a large number of humans.

Jacob was in between and rock and a hard place, a year earlier he had decided to opened a mechanic shop and used it as a way to hired most of his pack to work there it kept them all busy and out of trouble.

Jacob, of course, had agreed to return to school, Nessie was not the type of girl to ask for things, so he knew this was something she wanted. He would just have to work at the shops at night, and on some evenings it was only for a year, Nessie would complete high school and soon enough be on her way to university. Seth has also volunteered to attend the school he was, after all, a lot younger than most of the pack, so he had always been very close to both Jacob and Renesmee.

The first day at school came around quicker then what both Edward and Bella were hoping. When we walked across the parking lot hand in hand, Jacob could feel hers shaking slightly with excitement or fear he was not entirely sure which one. On there way to Nessies locker she spotted some Jacobs younger pack members in the hall stopping to have casual chats and partaking in a few hugs, it was at that point Jacob realised his suggestion for her to attend this school might have been the best thing he could have done for her.

Everyone was crowded around the lunch table Jacob had taken a seat next to Nessie and pulled her body in closer to his own while they ate their lunch. Anyone who didn't know about the vampires and werewolf's must have thought there was some seriously good genetics in this town. All the boys where tall, had dark russet skin mussels bulging out from under there tight shirts in comparison Renesmee was so small and pale almost like a snowflake amongst the pack, but they always treated Nessie as one of there own since Jacob had imprinted on her. She was still engulfed in hugs and joined in on jokes she may, not be a wolf but the boys treated her as if she was part of the pack. She was different to the other imprints because she was half vampire s could do things that most of the younger wolf's couldn't even imagine attempting, she made them work to be as good as her.

While they continued to eat there lunch, Jacob could make out the faint gossip surrounding them. It was precise as Edward had warned him it would be. Female students where jealous of Renesmee they felt threatened because she was beautiful and because she seemed to hold the attention of not only the pack but also most of the male population at the school. Jacob was not impressed to hear that, but all it would take was for him to look around the room. It was apparent most male students were lusting after her.

Jacob felt a pang of jealousy, to begin with, he was taken aback by this new development. He knew he always wanted to protect her and care for her, but he now had this overwhelming urge to rip everyone's eyes out of there heads so they could not stare at his imprint as if she was a piece of meat.

Jacob reached over wrapping his arm around Renesmee's shoulder and pulling her in closer to him before he realised what he was doing he lent down and very gently kissed her temple. Even with the noise of the cafeteria, he heard the sharp intake of breath from the girl currently centimetres from his body, little did he know at the time that noise would haunt him for weeks to come the sound of her shock and also enjoyment. Her eyes shot from his lips to his eyes then back again, Jacob tried to plaster what he hoped was a casual smile to his lips allowing his eyes to dart around the room. His smile was turning from casual to smug as he noticed a number of the male students looking deflated he could tell they thought he was dating her. And for some reason, he couldn't help but like the idea himself.

With all the recent changes to Renesmee's life, one thing Jacob was most pleased with was Nessie had made a friend with a girl called Sarah, Sarah was just a human she was perfect. Nessie liked not everything always being about hunting, vampires and werewolf's it was nice just to have someone to gossip to about boys and school. Sarah knew nothing about the pack or Nessies family she was just a regular student she was able to have a proper friend without worrying about the drama of being a hybrid for once.

While Sarah and Renesmee were at school, the two girls were almost always joined at the hip gossiping or talking about typical girl things. Sarah seemed to have more life experience when it came to specific subjects such as boys, sex and parties. Jacob had found it very interesting watching Nessie interact with Sarah they were like two sides of a coin. Renesmee was so sweet and innocent, Sarah, on the other hand, was the devil on her shoulder telling her to try new things. Edward would most definitely disapprove, but Bella through it was good for Nessie she had grown up so quickly she didn't have time to work out all the details it was nice for her to have a friend to talk to that she wasn't related too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amongst all the changes between opening the garage, going back to school and Nessie looking like she might stop aging. Things had grown more complicated; Jacob had grown fond of to the idea of always having Nessie as his best friend forever having her around when he needed to complain or vent but now things where different he obviously still wanted her there as his friend, but he also wanted more. Renesmee's body had started to mature coursing Jacobs feeling for Nessie to change with it. The imprint was moving away from friendship and more into romance; Jacobs wolf could sense the change in Renesmee's body her feelings towards him. His wolf was urging him to act on those feelings. Jacobs conscience and inner animal where pulling him in two different directions and he wanted so badly to turn his conscience off and allow his inner beast to take over.

Jacob was spending every second of the day with Renesmee between school, the shop and home he could not stand to be separated from her. Jacob found his attraction towards Renesmee growing stronger his wolf was urging him to protect her he would get waves or anger wash over him if any other males dared to look at her. Jacob found himself wanting to protect her from prying eyes and let every boy that looked at her know she was his and only his. He would then have to stop and remind himself Renesmee was not his yet, they still had not even spoken of the changes in their relationship.

Along with all the changes, Bella thought it would be best for Nessie to move into the big house with the Cullen clan soon after her 6th Birthday. Bella had started to notice the changes in her daughter's behaviour. Not only for the safety of Jacob but also for the sanity of Edward who was having to listen to the thoughts of a very hormonal wolf and worse his now fully-grown daughter. The cottage walls where not thick enough to block out a mind-reading father.

After Renesmee had settled in Alice also decided she would make Jacob his room. Since Edward was not overly keen on the idea of Nessie being away from him where he could not keep an eye on her, he was not keen on the idea of her sharing a bed or even a room with Jacob. It had worked out well for when Jacob needed some privacy or a place to think he would return to the reservation and stay in the flat that was attached to the garage. His solo gets a way's where becoming few and far between nowadays since he just couldn't bring himself to be apart from Renesmee for too long.

~  
 **Jacob Pov**

I woke up and took a deep breath I could smell her down the hall getting ready for another day of school. I dropped my body back down onto my pillow my mind was reeling from the vivid dreams I had been having of her lately. I ran my hands down my face I released a groan I felt disgusted with myself, Nessie was a sweet innocent girl and I was dreaming about pushing her against the wall and ravishing her neck. Things had changed, I could sense Nessie's feelings were moving away from friendship, but she still seemed to be so unsure and confused about everything, and I didn't want to rush her.

"Breakfast is ready" I heard Esme call I pushed myself up into a sitting positing before placing my feet on the ground. I sat perched on the side of my bed thinking about how different things had become.

Just last night I had returned home late from work I was covered in grease and exhausted from running petrol in the early morning to attending school during the day and finishing up in the garage at night. I closed the door behind me and before I could even turn around Nessie was standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for me "Your home" she said it instantly brought a smile to my face hearing how excited she was to see me. "I am, sorry I am so late I am so far behind on invoicing I tried to stay back and catch up this evening after looking at your grandpa's car" Jacob dropped his car keys down on the bench and walked towards Nessie.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have come and done the paperwork while you fixed the car" She reached out as if she was coming in for a hug but I stepped back away from her the look on her face almost looked as if she felt rejected. "I'm covered in dirt and grease Ness, let me have a shower, and then I will give you a proper hello" Jacob smiled before leaning in quickly to place a kiss on her forehead.

I had quickly run up the stairs and jumped in the shower cleaning myself up. I found Renesmee sitting on the couch downstairs watching a movie. I walked over the dropped my body down on the sofa and pulled Nessie into the side of my body wrapping her in my arms. "You look tired," She said so softly I almost didn't hear her "Yeah its been a big day, I'm beat" I replied dropped my head back against the couch. "Have I said thank you again recently for attending school with me again". I just nodded my head she knew I didn't mind, she also knew it took a lot out of me between the business, school and the pack. "Here let me give you a back massage" Nessie moved to sit up I watched as she separated her legs as if she wanted me to sit between them.

"It's ok Ness; you don't have too" I tried to decline knowing it may not be the best idea to have her hands rubbing up and down my body. "Jacob, seriously get on the floor I am not going to stand here and fight over a back message" She sounded firm but determent. I did as she requested and sat between her legs her soft hands found there way to my shoulders and she started digger her fingers into my sore mussels soon enough my head had dropped forward as I started to relax. Renesmee's hands went still on my skin for a moment before her voice broke the silence. "Jacob, um if you took your shirt off I could maybe do a better job" I looked over my shoulder at her, Nessie had started to turn a faint shade of red without replying I just pulled my shirt over my head. It was not as if she hadn't seen me without my shirt on plenty of times, but for some reason, this just felt more intimate sitting between her split legs while her hands ran up and down my skin.

This message went on for the remainder of the movie her hands making my head spin, having her so close to me touching me all over my shoulders and back it was driving me crazy. We both froze in place Nessie did something that she had never done before; it was like she did it on impulse and hadn't thought it out. Nessie lent her body in close whispering that she had finished before placing a soft kiss on the side of my neck just below my ear. She paused, my eyes shot open her lips where so close to my neck I could feel her hot breath touch my skin each time she exhaled. "ahh thank you" I said pushing forward to give ourselves some room to breathe. I wasn't sure what just happened, but I didn't mind having Renesmee kiss me even if it was only to the side of my neck.

I came back out of my daydream I pushed myself off my bed and pulled my black shirt over my head throwing on a pair of jeans and started making my way down to the kitchen. "Morning," I said as I sat down at the breakfast counter I felt tired and rundown, I knew it could be the late night petrol's or the shop or it could be the fact when I finally do manage to sleep my head was filled with dreams of a particular vampire hybrid.

Esme walked over placing a large plate of pancakes in front of me her facial expressions changed quickly obviously I looked about as good as I felt. "Jacob, are you alright you look exhausted, are you sure you are not working yourself too hard" Esme's voice filled with concert broke the silence of the room both Emmett and Jasper looked at the wolf to see what she had been saying. Both Jasper and Emmet started laughing. "He is just suffering from a case of the blue balls" Emmets laughed while rose slapped him upside his head and Esme shook her head and walked back to the other side of the kitchen. "We would rather him have blue balls then place his mutt hands on our little niece" Rosealee spat out.

"Babe she is hardly little anyone and let's face it, we can all see things are changing between her and the pup over there, it won't be long now" Emmett shot back flicking his eyes back to the TV and shooting Jaspers character in the video game they were playing. "Oh shut up Emmett," Rose said with a sickened look on her face as if she had a mental image of Nessie and me together. "Thanks, Blondie," I said with minimal sarcasm, I had promised Renesmee I would try and be kinder to her aunt. I knew full well what Emmett noted was right I was suffering from blue balls but the thought of relieving myself at the expense of Nessie. It just didn't seem right not to mention her dad would most likely hear my thoughts and kill me and the added annoyance of having to deal with the ridicule from her uncles as if they had never masturbated before in there lives.

Just at that second Nessie came into the kitchen "Good Morning everyone" her smile was enough to give me a slight boost. "Morning Ness" But apparently the boost was not enough to hide my tiredness from my imprint as soon as she heard my voice she was standing right beside me. "Jacob, are you ok?" she could tell something was wrong with me, Nessie leaned in closer to me, so her body was pressed to my side the concern in her eyes warmed my whole body knowing she cared that much about me. "I'm ok Ness, I just didn't sleep too well" At hearing my half-assed excuses Nessie reached over turning me in my chair so she could stand between my legs.

"That's it when you are next working at the shop I will come with you and help with the paperwork so its one less thing you have to worry about. Are you sure your not doing too many petrol's at night, you haven't even touched your breakfast, Jacob, that's very unlike you" she reached up placing her hand on my chest. I had to fight the urge not to pull her in closer to my body and kiss her. "Nessie you don't have to, it's my business I shouldn't have to drag you in to help in your spare time," I said back even though I would love to have her around me while I worked. "I don't think the tiredness is the issue Jacob has Ness" Once again Emmett felt the need to drop his two cents into the conversation. I look over to see both Jasper and Emmett smiling and Rosalie almost glaring daggers at there heads.

"What does he mean Jake, is there something your not telling me?, plus I was the one who dragged you back to school again" Nessie's hands moved, so both were resting now on my thighs she was still standing between my legs. The concern on her face was enough to drive me crazy. "I'm fine, really as I said I just didn't get much sleep last night" I couldn't stand it anymore I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush into my body before placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Nessie stood there with her hands still resting on my thighs her eyes flicked up to meet mine. "Well, maybe I can sleep in your bed tonight until you fall to sleep" I felt my breath catch, and I knew from the lift in the corner of Nessies lips she had heard it. "Umm... I.. yeah if you want too oh and I guess if your dad doesn't mind" I didn't know what to say my wolf was growling for me to just carry her back up the stairs now but my brain was telling me it was too soon and I needed to remember that. "I'm sure he won't mind Jacob, if it gets you back to your normal self its worth a try" I wasn't sure how I would handle having her so close to me in my bed. Sitting between her legs last night during the message and trying to keep my hands to myself was almost unbearable.

At that moment Seth burst in the front door and stopped in his tracks when he noticed Nessie standing between my legs her hands still laying on my thighs and for the life of me I couldn't remember why I shouldn't have my arms wrapped around her small waist.

It was then It dawned on me we where very close together and the warmth of her body was almost like a drug I needed it, "Um.. well I guess we better get to school" Nessie stepped out of my hold and turned to grab her bag. Jacob stood up from his stool letting out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding. He turned to Esme and gave her a small smile before turning to collect his bag. It was only then he took in Nessie's full appearance and the long creamy legs that were on display under her short denim skirt. "Ness, what are you wearing," I asked with a shocked tone in my voice.

"It's a skirt Jacob, you have seen me wear this exact skirt before" Nessie answered but seemed confused by his question. I swear she hasn't worn that skirt before, or if she had it didn't look as amazing on her as what it did right this second. A chuckle came from both Emmett and Jasper as a deep groan escaped my chest before I could stop it as Ness bent over to collect her things. "Breath Jacob, just breath," Esme said placing a soft touch on my shoulder I sometimes felt like she could completely understand my hormones.

"Bye Esme thank you for breakfast, sorry I didn't get a chance to eat it," I said placing one of my large hands over hers and patting it before turning to leave. Just as I turned, I caught the last smart ass comment Emmett made, while Nessie quickly ran around the house giving each of her family members and quick kiss and a cuddle, before grabbed my hand and dragging me out of the house.

The last bell of the day rung just as I slammed my locker door closed; I started walking towards to car where I usually met Jacob in the afternoon. And like always he was leaning against the car door with a smile on his face.

"Hey I thought I might head to the garage for a bit I want to finish some more work on your grandpa's car, I can drop you home on the way if you want," Jacob said while opening the car door for me to slip inside. "Um, no ill come with you if you don't mind, I want to help you get some of the paperwork done" He stopped to look at me after putting the key in the ignition. "Ness, you don't have too I was the one who decided to start a business and go to school at the same time. I don't want to drag you into it and force you to do my paperwork, and as well as your homework" I couldn't help but look at him as if he forgot one major point. "Jacob the only reason you are attending school again is that I wanted to go, so the least I can do is help out on occasion, and secondly I finished my homework about a week ago" I stated matter of factly.

I was now comfortably sitting in Jacob's office in the garage slowly working my way through the massive stack of invoicing that still needed to be completed. I had decided I needed to make more of an effort to help Jacob with the admin side of things he apparently just didn't have enough time in the day to take care of everything. I picked up one of the invoices along with a notepad and pen and walked out of the office over to the car Jacob was currently working on. I pushed myself up onto the beach, which may not have been the smartest idea as it was not the cleanest surface out here. I waited patiently for Jacob to finish what he was working on I thought back to him always telling me never to wear my fancy clothes to the shop because after the pack each hugged me or I sat on anything after them I would come out covered in dirt. So maybe a white singlet and skirt was not the smartest choice of outfit to wear to school today.

I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was even when he was wearing a pair of coveralls and was completely covered in grease and dirt he still managed to look amazing. It was like he could tell I was staring at him he turned around and paused for a moment taking in the sight of me perched on his work beach surrounded by his tools.

"Are you sure you want to be sitting there, you will be as black as a pot when you get down" Jacob walked over to me dropping the tool he had in his hand down on the bench and started searching for the next one he needed. "Yes I'm sure I need help, I am trying to process the invoices, but I swear Paul's handwriting is terrible, can you please decrypt this for me" Ness handed Jacob the invoice and readied herself to take notes. Jacob laughed while moving closer to her taking the invoice out of her waiting hand before coming to a stop in front of her legs. She found herself pushing her legs more firmly together, Nessie knew this morning she had told Jacob it was the same skirt she had worn many times, and this was true, but it fit her much more snuggly then it uses to. And if she was honest it was almost too short for her to stay modest without flashing her underwear.

"Ok let's have a look, well it says he has changed the air filter, checked the breaks, and also changed the oil, so just a basic service" he paused for a moment as if he was trying to understand the next line. I tapped my pen on my lip waiting for him to continue. "This next part…" Jacob paused his eyes where so focused on Renesmee's lips, "Ness, let me see your hands" He said I was a little taken aback as to why he would ask such a strange question. But I complied opening my hands for him to look at and was surprised to find them covered completely in the dirt from the garage. He took a step closer lifting a hand to my face but paused right before he touched me. "ah you have dirt on you, you must have touched your face" His hand was still hovering next to my cheek his eyes where so focused on my lips.

Without me even giving my body permission, I found myself slowly moving my legs apart as if they where possessed or maybe I was channelling my auntie Rose or Sarah but I just couldn't stop myself. His eyes shot down watching me make room for him as if I wanted him to step closer. I couldn't help it I was like a deer in head lights I watched his eyes rake up my body, He took another step closer his hip brushing against the inside of my thighs I wanted desperately to clamp my legs shut around his waist, but I did my best to stay still. His hand every so gently pressed ageist my cheek. I let out a very shaky breath as his thumb rubbed over what must have been the smudge of dirt on my cheek but after seeing his hands earlier, I was not sure they would help the situation.

Now I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his lips for the life of me I couldn't remember what I was meant to been doing at this moment. "Ness," Jacob said so wholly focused on me, Once again my body took over, and my tongue darted out to moisten my lips as if trying to prepare them. I found myself desperately wishing Jacob would kiss me; I looked back up at his eyes his free hand moved to rest on the bench near my hip his body not touching mine yet, but if he stepped even a centimetre closer, we would be. His eyes where burning a path across my body as his gaze focused on my tongue.

I found myself reaching up between our bodies and grabbing a fist full of his overalls, Jacobs eyes now solely focused on mine he started to lean in closer. My lids were becoming heavy they began to drift closed waiting for his lips to touch mine. "Ness, can I kiss you" I heard him ask his voice seemed shaky and quiet, I have never heard Jacob he quiet or intimidated. I nodded my head not sure if I was able to form a sentence. I waited but nothing happened, I opened my eyes to find him paused as if he had become distracted by something. His face changed he pushed back slightly the hand that had been resting on the bench beside me formed a fist before he slammed it down on the counter and quickly picking up and wrench before turning back to the car. I was dumbfounded had I done something to upset him, was it because I hadn't vocalised my partition, it sure did seem as if he wanted to kiss me I didn't understand why he had stopped. But it soon became apparent to me when the pack walked through the door carrying bags of food they had just gone to pick up I quickly slammed my legs shut again trying to regain some composure.

I sat still in shock I was worried if I jumped off the counter now I wouldn't even be able to walk. I let the disappointment creep into my body I was so close to having my first kiss, and from Jacob no less I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment I had started liking Jake more than just a friend but all I knew was I desperately wanted him to see me the same way. "Ness, you ok you look like you have seen a ghost," Seth asked dumping his food down on the table nearby. I nodded my head and quickly looked back at Jacob who was peering over his shoulder at me he genuinely seemed disappointed that he had been interrupted. "Yeah, I am fine, just trying to understand Paul's handwriting" The pack all started laughing and punching Paul in the shoulder it was well known within the garage that Paul's writing could be mistaken for chicken scratch.

I slowly pushed myself off the edge of the bench and started walking back into Jacobs office. I couldn't help but notice since we got interrupted Jacob hadn't done anything with the tool in his hand he was just standing there with his hands on the front of the car like he was lost in his thought this didn't go unnoticed by the pack. "Was Jacob having trouble keeping his hands off you again?" Paul asked I froze mid-step. "wh.. what he didn't touch me" I stammered fear shot through me, I couldn't help but think they all knew what had just almost happened between Jacob and me.

"Your clothes and face, you're covered in dirt" Seth pointed looking confused as to why Nessie seemed to be worried. "Oh ahh yeah right" I turned on my feet, and I swear I could just make out a faint smile on Jacobs' lips. I dropped myself down onto Jacobs office chair looking at the notepad in front of me, I hadn't even finished decrypting Paul's writing, and everyone currently in the garage had just witnessed me making a fool of myself. I lent back in the chair and running my hands through my hair before my eyes settled back on Jacob, he was still watching me through the window.

His stare felt so hungry, I felt like a deer that he was stalking. I could feel heat spreading up my body the way he was looking at me was not how you look at a friend. Before I realised what I was doing my tongue slid out wetting my lips before I took my bottom one between my teeth biting down on it gently while looking right back at Jacob, I watched as the corner of his mouth pulled up into a very hungry very sexy smile. It was like he knew what I was thinking and my desire towards him. Things had changed between us, but neither of us had spoken about it, but it was different.

Renesmee watched as the pack moved closer to Jacob apparently trying to get his attention. But his gaze was so focused on me it was like he hadn't even realised they were around. Paul slapped Jacob on the shoulder which was enough to bring him out of his trance; His wrench fell from his hand clattering to the floor. Soon the whole pack was looking at me through the window I jolted upright in the chair before frantically moving around papers on the desk as if I had been busy the whole time. Without looking up, I could hear the boys laughing obviously amused by our awkwardness towards each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob and Renesmee's relationship was not only different at home and work but also at school; things had been interesting when they had first started attending. Other male students would fall over themselves to be close to Renesmee; It didn't take long before people realised Jacob was in the picture. A majority of the students already thought Nessie and Jacob were dating; Jacob didn't feel the need to correct them he quite liked people thinking she was off the market. It seemed to make most of the male population leave his imprint alone, and those who dared try to hit on her would find out pretty quickly that it was an idiotic idea.

It had been two weeks since Jacob had almost kissed Renesmee in his workshop. They had not spoken about it, but it was clear as day to the both of them something had changed. But each day they woke up went to school followed by work then Jacob would attend to his pack duties and they would both dance around the elephant in the room.

Jacob, Seth, Sarah and Nessie slipped into their chairs in the classroom. "Shit I forgot a pencil" Jacob muttered while dropping his bag down onto the floor. Jacob had been so frazzled the last two weeks he desperately wanted time alone with Ness but didn't know how he would even manage that conversation if it happened. "Here Jacob you can have one of mine" Nessie reached into her back grabbing out her pencil case before passed him one of her spare pencils. As Jacob reached over to take it from Renesmee his hand closed around hers instead of pulling their hands apart, they stayed that way. Jacob could feel the tingle spreading up his arms and watched as Nessie's cheeks started to turn a shade of pink while the corner of her lips pulled into a smile. Memories of the other day in the garaged came flooding back to him he had been so close to finally kissing her, and she didn't seem worried by it.

They broke their hands apart when the teacher walked in and dropped his books down onto the desk at the front of the room. Jacob sat there wondering what had just come over him before his train of thought was interrupted by the teacher "Well class, we have a new subject that we will be discussing over the next few weeks" He picked up a piece of chalk and rolled it between his fingers. "Now we all need to have a little bit of maturity in regards to this subject," he said before turning to face the chalkboard Jacob knew immediately what subject the teacher was talking about and dread filled his entire body. He watched as he wrote the words SEX ED, in large capital letters. The

classroom filled with cheers and a few wolf whistles and a lot of giggles. "Come on now class; this is an important subject you all need to understand sex and the repercussions of having unsafe sex."

Jacob looked over at Nessie and was surprised to find her leaning closer as if she wanted to know more. He watched as Sarah elbowed Nessie and wiggled her eyebrows before the two of them turned their attention back to the teacher. This was the last thing Jacob needed right now he was doing his best to avoid sex with Nessie; Now he found himself stuck in a classroom a few times and week discussing the topic. "All right quiet down class, we will be spending the next few weeks talking about sex, the human body and obviously safe sex, and throughout the weeks I will ask you all to write down a few questions. Any question at all that you want to be answered it can relate to sex, the human body and even if you just need some reassurance you will all remain anonymous" the teacher walked over to the lights and flicked them off.

"To start, we have a movie, while the movie is playing I want each of you to think of a question write it down and drop it into this box that I will pass around the room". He pushed the TV to the front of the room soon enough the room fell silent as the students watched the screen and scribbled on scrap bits of paper. I tried leaning closer to read Nessie's question, but she had hidden her writing from my view, and soon enough she dropped it in the slot at the top of the box before giving me one of the sexiest smirks I had ever seen before passing the container along to me.

Jacob POV

It was almost unbearable for Jacob this whole class was ridiculous he was 25 years old for god sake. Not to mention being forced to watch a movie that he felt went into far too much detail about how sex occurs, how to stimulate a female and a male the whole time sitting beside Nessie as she feverishly took notes in her book. The entire scenario was doing nothing but drilling into him just how sweet and innocent Nessie was and just how perverted he was.

Once the movie finished, the class broke out into a conversation. Jacob watched as Nessie leant over to Sarah and apparently was trying to whisper quiet enough in the hopes Jacob would not hear. "I didn't know when a guy got aroused his penis grew hard" Jacob squeezed his eyes shut letting his head drop back he could hear a soft chuckle coming from his other side he looked over at Seth who was smiling at him.

"Sorry man, I know this must be killing you" Jacob just nodded before turning his attention back to eavesdropping on the two girls beside him. "What" the shocked look on Sarah's face was priceless "I'm confused, have you been living under a rock! I thought you and Jacob had, you know done it" Sarah said her eyes quickly flicking over to Jacob to make sure he was not listening once she was satisfied by his scribbling in his book she suddenly looked back at Nessie waiting for a response.

Jacob was still pretending as if he had not heard a word, but he was beyond interested in their topic of conversation. "No, Jacob has never even kissed me, well he almost did, but we got interrupted I don't know, I think he might like me that way but he has never said anything, what made you think we have had sex". I wanted desperately to interrupt and tell Nessie that clearly, I had feelings for her or I would not be back in this stupid high school torturing myself sitting through another ridiculously in-depth sex ed class watching a shit cartoon that was filling my innocent imprints mind with ideas. Nessie leaned in closer to Sarah obviously not realising she was talking loud enough for my wolf hearing to pick up on everything she was saying.

"I don't know I guess I just assumed, you guys are always together plus you and Jacob seem to have some strange connection, it's like as soon as you are 10 feet from each other you are instantly looking around for one another. I just assumed that closeness was because you two had seen each other naked plus he does look like he would rip any guys head off that looked at your sideways, and since you guys live together I just assumed it had happened" Sarah said. Once again letting her gaze flick back to Jacob "I know if I had that sexy piece of meat living in the same house as me I would have gotten into his pants by now" Sarah laughed while licking her lips seductively and smiling at Nessie.

For some reason, she had an overwhelming urge to rip Sarah's tongue out of her head. Without me even giving my body permeation a low growl started forming in my chest, it was not loud enough for Sarah to hear but Jacob picked up on the soft grumble and couldn't help but smile to himself at Renesmee's jealousy. "So what exactly have you done with Jacob, I mean you have at least seen a guy naked before right, like maybe not in person but at least online or in a magazine or something" Sarah looked intensely at Nessie waiting for an answer.

The conversation was starting to peak Jacobs attention even more than it had before, He had a rough idea of how much Nessie knew about the opposite sex, but he wanted desperately to hear what Nessie said next. "Um.. well no I hadn't done anything before I thought there might have almost been a moment between the two of us the other day but we got interrupted. I mean I have seen Jacob when he is walking about in shorts and stuff, but no, Seriously I feel like my dad can read my mind sometimes he would know if I looked up porn. I feel like I know so little compared to everyone else" Nessie sounded very shy while trying to explain to Sarah why she knew so little without blurting out her dad is a mind-reading vampire. "I'm sorry Ness I didn't mean to embarrass you I just assumed since we are seniors that you had at least kissed someone before" Sarah still apparently trying to hide her shock.

Jacob found a rush of mixed emotions, on the one hand, he was annoyed at Sarah for making his imprint feel different for not having her first kiss yet, and on the other hand, relieved he still had time to find a way to tell Nessie about his feelings. Then it dawned on him, when would she have learnt about sex or had time to have her first kiss she lives in a house full of vampires not to mention a mind-reading father and fortune telling auntie.

Naturally, she knows members of her family have sex you can hear it all the time but she only just finished maturing a few months back hearing it and experiencing it was two very different things. Everything she just heard about in this class was new to her.

"Well maybe you should kiss Jacob and see what happens, it's obvious he likes you plus you know I am always here to give you pointers, I mean you do want to kiss Jacob don't you?" Sarah said. Jacob looked to see Renesmee eyes flick towards him before quickly looking back at Sarah he could hear her taking in a deep breath preparing to answer Sarah's question, he was desperate to know how she would have felt if they had kissed in the garage the other day.

"Umm, I mean I don't know if he sees me that way," Nessie said she was now very aware that Jacob could hear the conversation and she was not sure how to answer Sarah's questions. "It's a simple yes or no, do you want Jacob to kiss you" Sarah kept pushing she could tell Nessie wanted to answer but seemed scared but from what Sarah could tell Jacob was so caught up in his book he was not paying any attention. "Um, I … I" Nessie stumbled. "Oh for goodness sake just admit you want him" Sarah pressed harder. "Ok fine, yes I want him to kiss me" Renesmee blurted out knowing full well she had just admitted her feelings to Jacob even without looking at him. His grip on his pencil tightened he was trying so hard to stop himself from reaching over and dragging her into his lap and showing her just how much he wanted to kiss her too. He watched her jump in her seat as a loud snapping sound filled the room. Everyone including Nessie and Sarah stopped to look at him. It was then Jacob realised he had snapped the pencil he was holding in half. "Mr Black is everything ok?" The teacher asked with a slight tone of annoyance and being interrupted. "Ahhh yes sorry sir" he muttered Nessies face reddened, she knew her comment had caught Jacob off guard.

"Well, then we will continue onto answering a few of the questions from the box" The teacher pulled the lid open and picked out two bits of paper. Jacob took the opportunity to have a sideways glance at Nessie to try and read her after her conversation with Sarah. Her cheeks where a deep crimson red he could tell she was embarrassed. Jacob snaked his hand up onto the desk; he could see her eyes drop to his fingers watching as he reached out taking her hand in his own. She brought her eyes up to meet his own he gave her a small smile squeezing her hand, trying to reassure her that it was not something to be embarrassed over. "Ok class the first question is," The teacher said pausing for dramatic effect and also to quickly read over the question to make sure it was appropriate.

"How do I stop myself from getting aroused at inappropriate times" the teacher dropped the piece of paper down onto his desk. "Well I will assume this question is a male, and I will also assume you mean how to stop an erection at inappropriate times, well, unfortunately, boys there is not a whole lot you can do. It's all part of growing up the hormones that are coursing through your bodies. The only way to try and reduce the intrusions it to try not to overstimulate yourself. Cold showers can also work if you need to take care of a problem quickly. Or you could always try the more enjoyable option and relieve yourself in the morning obviously in the privacy of your own homes". The teacher answered the question Renesmee found herself confused as to what he meant but also didn't want to draw attention to herself by asking him to elaborate.

"Ok, and the second question is, what is a dildo?" The teacher smiled a little to himself while a few students in the class including Sarah chuckled they knew what it was. "Well, class a Dildo is a sex aid, also known as a sex toy some females or males use them during sex or even for self-stimulation". That was all the detail the teacher went into Nessie found herself wanting to know, she was desperate to see how they use it and what it does but once again didn't want to ask in front of the other students. She made a quick sideways glance at Jacob who was still yet to break his stair from earlier. Renesmee grew nervous and dropped her eyes back to her book in front of her.

Soon enough the bell rung thought out the classroom and not a moment too soon for Jacobs he was in need of some fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Jacobs Pov**

I crawled into bed, things had been a little funny since Sex ed class today. Nessie was avoiding my gaze and kept herself busy doing other things that didn't involve being around me. I punched my pillow trying to get comfortable, I was not looking forward to another sleepless night. I couldn't turn my brain off between Ness, school, the business and the pack I felt like I needed an extra day just to get everything sorted.

I heard a soft knock at the door, "Come in" I called Nessie pushed it open and slipped inside she stood in the soft light of the hallway wearing one of my oversized t-shirts. I figured someone should get some use out of the shirts since Alice insisted on buying them even when she knew I never really wore them. Once she spotted my gaze, she turned and closed the door behind her. "Um... I.. I said I would come keep you company tonight until you fell to sleep" Nessie stood looking a little awkward. It was different we use to share a bed all the time when she was younger, but it had stopped about 12 months ago when things between us had started to change.

"Its ok Ness, you don't have to" I was trying to give her an out in case she didn't want to be here even though I desperately wanted her to stay. She shook her head and made her way over to my bed. Her long legs crawled onto my mattress the rest of her body hidden under my large shirt. "No I want to stay, If your not too tired I was hoping I could talk to you as well," Nessie said crouching on her knees beside me.

I just nodded not entirely sure of what she wanted to discuss "Um I know you heard what I was saying to Sarah today in class" She was looking awkwardly down at her hands. "Ness, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on your conversations" I sat up, and the sheets pooled around my waist bring my bare chest into sight. Nessie looked over my chest before continuing. "You're right you shouldn't have been, but that's not what I want to talk about" Nessie's eyes quickly flicked up to look in mine. "Um … I was wondering if…. Maybe I could ask you some questions about what we learnt today" I smiled "Of course what subject are you court on, I must admit the math did stump me for a moment today until I remembered what I learnt a few years back" I laughed at the irony of going to high school again.

"No Jacob it's not Math I need help with it's a question about sex Ed I mean… I could ask mum, but I think that would be awkward. I also thought I could ask Sarah, but I think her knowledge might come from watching too much porn" She said with a smile. I started coughing almost choking at hearing Nessie say the word 'porn' her serious side took back over while his gaze locked her hers again. I could tell she was nervous to ask what every question was troubling her. I quickly placed my hand over hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ahh…" Was all I could manage to get out "Its ok, don't worry about it Jake" Nessie said very embarrassed she went to get up off the bed to escape the embarrassment she was feeling. "No Ness, stop um … sure I guess I can try to answer whatever you want to know" I reached out grabbing her wrist and stopping her from crawling off the bed, I was now feeling very awkward as well, but I desperately wanted to keep my imprint happy. I was so scared of what her question was going to be, I may be 27 years old, but I hadn't had sex yet what happened if she asked me a question I didn't even know how to answer.

"Well um ..the question the teacher read out today the one about the boy getting aroused at inappropriate times" she let out a small cough as if trying to clear something from her throat "when a male is…. Um… sexual aroused" Ness was going a very bright shade of red. I also felt myself reddening while also being extremely turned on to find out Nessie was now thinking about this sort of thing. "does that mean they get an erection" Nessies eyes went up to meet mine. I nodded as if confirming her statement and also asking her to continue. "I was just wondering what happens when a guy gets an erection?, I mean I know the teacher said there was not a lot you can do to stop them. But he said that they could be reduced by relieving yourself" I didn't know how to answer this, but at least it was a question I knew the answer too. I was finding myself just wanting to show her, but I couldn't my imprint needed me to help her with her confusion. "umm well, wow I can't believe I am about to tell you this. But there are many ways, umm they either ignore it and hope it goes away or umm… they can masturbate, or well I guess they can have sex" I watched as she took in my answers.

"umm…when you say masturbate how do they do that, I have heard Sarah talking about it before, but I didn't want to ask in case she laughed at me" She was so embarrassed but so interested all at the same time. "Jesus, ahh are you sure we should be talking about this, your dad will kill me if he finds out" Jacob ran his hands through his hair and let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "Please Jacob, no one else will tell me, I mean auntie rose would but then she would tell uncle Emmet. I would spend days if not weeks getting picked on". Jacob had to agree with that statement. He was already being teased relentlessly by Nessie's Uncles, I took one more deep breath and continued.

"Um well I guess.. a guy can normally get erect due to many things. But ahh they .. run there hand up and down there erection each guy has his own way, or I guess you could say technic they use, and eventually, they ejaculate" Jacob pushed up against the bed head needing to fidget under her gaze. "Have… have you ever.. had sex" I looked Nessie in the eyes and shook my head "No, Ness I haven't" I watched as a small smile made its way across her lips she obviously liked the answer I had given her. "Really?, not even when I was little" she still seemed shocked by my answer. "No Ness, I imprinted on you when you were first born, and even if our relationship wasn't including sex at the time I had no real desire to be with another girl" I answered. The feeling I got from seeing a smile spread across her face was indescribable and knowing that I was the one to put it there made he even happier, But then her face changed as if she wanted to know more.

"Have you ever… you know" I looked at her confused if we were still talking about me having sex or not "Have you ever… umm masturbated" I was shocked I had not been expecting that one, I couldn't lie to her I couldn't pretend I hadn't been waking up with raging hard on's each morning. "Umm…ah" I sat up even straighter and pulled more blankets around my waist. "Yeah, Ness I have," I said while looking all around the room as if the colour on the wall was the most exciting thing I had ever seen in my life. When she didn't make a sound I quickly shot my eyes back to look at her, her little eyes were wide with shock. I froze I was not sure if I had told her too much, I waited for the door to burst open and a vampire to rip my head off, but it never happened the room heavy with an awkward silence before Nessie's voice piped up.

"What does it feel like, having an orgasm" her gaze was locked on mine as if knowing this one answer was going to change everything. I looked up at the roof then back at her; she was sitting so eagerly waiting to take in everything I was about to say in "um.. well... I guess it feels good" she nodded as if trying to process this information in her head. "Has anyone else every... you know touched you down there" her gaze was so intense. I desperately wanted to look away out of embarrassment but I couldn't. "Ahhh no, no one has ever touched me Nessie" a relieved looked washed over her I could physically see her relaxing.

"Well that's good to know" A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips, "is it now," I said with a smile for the first time I didn't feel embarrassed about being a 25-year-old virgin. Renesmee's smile turned into a smirk for a second she didn't look so sweet and innocent anymore. I was shocked to see how much this piece of information pleased her I couldn't help but notice how dark her eyes had grown. Her sexy smirk was soon replaced by her desire to understand how everything worked "So guys normally get erections when someone or something is turning them on, correct?" I felt as if I had already answered this question, Knowing I could explain it very quickly by pushing the sheets lower to show her the beginning of what was on its way to becoming a full-fledged erection.

But the line of questioning made me worry as to where this was leading. "Um yeah that's normally how it works, or sometimes in the morning you can wake up with one". Jacob played with the sheets in his lap doing his best to bunch them around his front to hide his growing manhood this was not what he was expecting for the day when he woke up this morning.

"That means you have been aroused by someone, right?" I didn't know how to answer this without freaking her out. I paused and held my breath; for the life of me I couldn't work out how to approach this. "Yeah Ness, I guess you could say that" I was hoping this would be the end of the question and answer time for today, She was just about to continue her interrogation when a soft knock at the door stopped the conversation. I wanted to jump out of bed and hug whoever was interrupting them at that exact moment when Bella's face slipped inside to room.

"Come on you two, you both have school tomorrow, and unfortunately unlike the rest of us, you two require sleep" Bella said with a smile. "Nessie would you like me to tuck you in," Bella asked she had heard our conversation and picked the perfect time to walk in. Nessie looked over at me, my chest still on display my back resting against the headboard. "Actually mum, I thought I might sleep in here tonight," She said a little unsure of the answer her mum would give. Bella looked over at me slightly taken aback by her daughter's request. It had been months since Nessie, and I had shared a bed. I could read the concern in Bella's' eyes it was like she was fighting an inner battle similar to myself. She knew she needed to allow her daughter to make her own decisions, but Bella was also not sure if this was the right position to be putting Jacob in, She cased Jacob a questioning glance. Jacob could read Bella like a book he knew she wanted to make sure he could handle having her in his space. Both Edward and Bella understood how hard it had been for me lately with my changing feelings for Nessie.

After the initial shock of hearing Nessie tell her mother she wanted to sleep in my bed had worn off I gave Bella a small smile letting her know I was okay for Nessie to stay. "Ok sweetie, but you two need to sleep especially you Jacob you look wrecked" Nessie crawled up under the covers and blew a kiss to her mum. I watched as Bella closed the door and prayed I had made the right decision letting Nessie stay in my bed. I shuffled my body back down under the sheets and rolled to face Nessie she had a small smile on her face as she lent over and kissed my cheek goodnight. I watched as she turned over, so her back was facing me.

She reached behind her and grabbed my arm dragging it around her waist and pushing her back flush to my front. This was how we always use to sleep, but now it just felt different more intermit I never use to worry about where my hand rested on her. Now I worried about her breasts, her hips and all her curves I didn't want to be inappropriate I held my breath for a moment, reminding myself I needed to stay calm. But even with her bum pressed to the front of my boxes I could feel my body relax as her scent filled my nose and soon enough I drifted off to sleep.

 **Nessies Pov**

Soon enough we had a new tradition of sharing each other's beds, the only nights we where separated was when Jacob had petrol's, but he would crawl back into bed before I woke the next morning. At first, it was sweet and innocent we would just cuddle stay up late chatting about our day, But not long after that, it all started to change it was as if his subconscious grew bolder. I started waking up to find his hands resting on different parts of my body some days it was my thighs other days his hands were laying on my back. Then on the infrequent occasion, his hand would be resting on my rib cage just below my breast for some reason those mornings where my favourite.

Each morning when he fully woke and realised what he had done in his sleep he would pull himself away from me and quickly retreat into the bathroom. I knew things between Jacob, and I had changed I could feel the tension in his body now when I sat in his lap or gave him a kiss it was like he froze. I could also feel my own body reacting differently to his; it was finally happening I was starting to reach maturity I was finding I wanted him to be more than just my friend.

I started to wake I felt like I had fallen asleep in the sun my whole body felt abnormally warm. It was different we must have changed position during the night, I found myself now wrapped in his arms with my leg tossed over his hip. I needed to get out of this situation before Jacob woke up, he would ultimately lose it if he woke up to find us tangled together like this. As I went to remove my leg from his hips, his moved his hand to grab my lower back pushing his hips into mine keeping them in place.

I froze in place quickly looking down I noticed what I thought must have been his erection. I stopped to concentrate on the feeling; it pressed into me, his grip on me was so firm I swear I could feel it twitch and move against my sensitive skin. I was shocked I didn't know what to do I have never been this close to one before I had never been near or even seen an erection even if it was through a pair of boxes. I remember the conversation I had had with Jacob a few months back. Before my mum had interrupted our conversation in his bedroom, I had asked if anyone had ever aroused him and he had said yes. I started to wonder If maybe that someone was me. I had listened over the years to the stories of imprints; I knew that being his imprint one day we would see me in a different light. I still was not sure if he was at that point, I was technically significantly younger then Jacob maybe his feelings had not changed to see me sexually yet.

I felt him move against my hips again, My body automatically going ridged this warm mind-numbing sensation swept over my body. I didn't know what it was, but it had felt amazing, I desperately wanted to touch it again this time I moved my hips against his. This feeling of pleasure shot up through my body I bit my lip to stop a gasp from escaping my mouth I didn't know what it was, but I wanted more. Before long I found myself tightening my leg on his hips drawing him as close as possible I rubbed my core into his hardness once more I closed my eyes. I couldn't control the feelings washing over my body a little gasp escaped my mouth as I bit my lip to try and stop the sounds from leaving my body.

But I froze when Jacobs grip on me tightened his whole body went stiff. I opened my eyes to find him looking at me his face only inches from my own. "Renesmee" was all he said his voice sounded deep and gravely. "I…I just" I couldn't explain I felt my face growing red at being caught doing… well I don't even know what I was doing the feelings I was having they were all so new to me I needed to show him how good it felt, but not with my ability I physically wanted to experience it again. As if my body had a mind of its own I moved my hips back this time Jacob moaned he gripped my hips in place trying to stop me.

"Renesmee, we can't do this," He said his grip was so firm on her, but instead of pushing her body away he was pulling her closer to his own. "Why it feels so good" I half whispered half panted I was shocked to hear how my voice sounded it was almost unrecognisable. I tried again I needed more, I wanted more with all my strength I pushed against his grip grinding into him once again. This time he tried to stop me by rolling us slightly, so he was now on top of me between my legs trying to pin me in place. His grip was pushing my hips further into the mattress but in this position all this did was push his erection into me harder. I couldn't stop myself, not that I wanted to; using all my strength I force of my legs to push my pelvis into his wrapping one of my legs around his hips and grinding our bodies together. It was like my body was possessed, the feeling was so intense I didn't even know what I was trying to work towards I could just feel a pressure building inside me, and the passion only grew each time I moved.

I looked up into his eyes they were different to normal they where as dark as night I could see sweat starting to form on his brown, he was trying so hard to fight ageist the pleasure that was rushing through his body too. I could feel his hands shaking against my waist; his erection was pulsating ageist my now extremely sensitive Virgina. "Jacob" I whispered trying even harder to push my body into his, his grip growing stronger his eyes boring holes into mine watching as I struggled to get what I wanted. I closed my eyes arching my back and moaning Jacobs name; I couldn't control my body I needed more. With a guttural moan, is resolve snapped he gave in and allowed himself to thrust his hips into mine I could feel him rub the length of his erection up the front of my panties his face showing signs of the pleasure he was apparently experiencing.

Jacob looked like his restraint was slipping his eyes were wild with what I assumed was arousal it seemed like his breath was coming in deep, quick breaths his grip on my hip was so tight it would have hurt if I was not half vampire. He dropped down to his elbows and ground his hips into me again this time I bent my legs pushing my feet into the mattress, lifting my hips to meet his, letting him get even closer to my centre. I could feel something strange between my legs. I remembered in the sex ed video how when females are aroused they become wet; I could feel the front of my underwear growing wetter each time his erection pressed into me I felt a rush of moisture as I looked down and saw his erection restricted inside his boxes.

I had no idea what I was doing, but my body knew it wanted to be closer to his, I wrapped both my legs around his waist wanting him to keep going. That feeling from earlier was growing stronger; I didn't know what was building inside each time he ground into me I felt like it was intensifying. I felt myself losing control the feeling was better than anything I had ever experienced. "More" I gasped as he ground into me once more I threw my head back starting to feel my mussels in my body growing tight. I felt like I was losing control over my limbs I was close to something. I had never experienced anything in my life that felt this good, that made my body feel so out of control. I was desperately trying to reach the peak of whatever this was; I felt as if there was a slow burn driving my body closer to the edge of craziness. I was desperate at this point, and I was willing to try anything to get that little bit closer to whatever was about to happen.

 **Jacobs Pov**

Her scent had filled the room; I could feel my blood pumping through my veins. I couldn't remember how I had managed to end up on top of Nessie or how my now very, very hard erection got to be pressed up against her body. My mind was clouded by the wolf feeding off my imprints arousal, begging me for release the only thing separating me from taking my imprint was two small pieces of fabric. I looked down her shirt had lifted up showing the creamy white flesh of her stomach and the soft pink lace underwear. I ground my hips into her again the sound of soft moans escaping her lips was enough to drive me crazy I reached up and grabbed the headboard. My hands were sinking into the wood while I tried to control myself. I watched as Renesmee started to look as if she was getting close to losing control her eyes where closed. Her head was thrown back her lips had fallen apart, and on occasion, she would bite her lip before releasing it and a moan at the same time. It was the sexiest sound I had ever heard in my life, Everything about Renesmee should be made illegal.

She arched her back, and the scent of her arousal reached my nostrils, I let out a loud guttural howl I could feel the wolf coming to the surface while my fingers on my other hand gripped the bed sheets ripped them to shreds, my wolf was so close to taking over my body I could feel the front of my boxes growing wet with her arousal. The scent was driving me crazy her smell was intoxicating as I rubbed my length into her the thought of reaching down between our two bodies and slipping my hand into her damp lace panties filled my mind.

The bedroom door flew open both Jasper and Emmett raced inside pulling Jacob off Renesmee and holding him back. Nessie shot up in shock when Jacobs warm body was ripped from hers she had been so close to finding out what was building in her body. She could do nothing but watch on as Jacob fought agist her uncles to try and get back to his imprint. "She needs me" was all Jacob could say his eyes were glowing from his wolf his arousal still tenting the front of his boxes. Next minute both Edward and Bella where inside the room. "Jacob, Calm down this is not how you want this to happen," Edward said standing in front of Jacob blocking Nessies view of him.

"Nessie, I think you should come with me," Bella said looking over at her confused daughter. "No, why Is everyone in here" She was still confused one minute she had Jacobs body pressed to hers making her feel things she never had before and the next practically her whole family was inside the room breaking them apart, and she was left with a burning sensation of want between her legs. "Renesmee, we need to get you out of this room now" Bella's voice was firm as if warning her it was time to go.

Renesmee crawled out of bed her legs were still jelly from what had just happened between her and Jacob. As she walked past Jacobs glowing eyes followed her every move in the darkness of the room he tried again to pull against her uncles in an attempt to get back to her. "Jacob you need to calm down" Edward was warning in a firm voice. She watched as Jacobs' eyes shot back to Edward his eyes filled with anger she had never heard Jacob snarl before he sounded like a wild and untamed animal as he pulled ageist her uncles hold with such force Nessie was worried he might hurt them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacobs Pov**

Once her intoxicating scent started to fade, I felt Jaspers powers fill the room with a sense of calm. My mind started to clear, and the realisation of everything I had just done began flooding back to me. I froze in place replaying the whole scene over and over again in my mind pinpointing moments when I could have taken the opportunity to stop myself, To finish what we had been doing. Renesmee was my imprint, and I took advantage of her. I was meant to protect her and keep her safe and instead all I had done was take advantage of her; she was still so young she was not ready for this kind of relationship.

We were both not ready for this; I have not even discussed my feelings with her and then I do something so reckless as letting my wolf take over getting carried away with the moment like I was some 16-year-old boy. I should have stopped all this before it had happened before it had gone too far. I should have refused the first night she had asked to sleep in my room; I was the older one I should have known better I should have been responsible.

The room was so still both Emmet and Jaspers hands still holding me in place, and everyone was waiting to see what my next move would be. I looked around the room at the faces of the three men in front of me Edward was apparently listening to every thought that was currently being processed through my mind.

Jasper seemed tense his body feeding off the emotions in the room. Emmet looked more ready for a fight as if his body was still juiced up on the adrenalin from moments ago. I stood deathly still I didn't fight or pull against there hold; I just stood there taking deep and calming breaths. Soon enough Edward was nodding to them that it was safe to release me from there grip. I looked around the room taking inventory of my surroundings I held my hands out in front of my body, looking at them with discussed remembering where they had been moments ago. And what they had been doing to my innocent imprint. I couldn't help but worry about how she must be feeling if she even wanted ever to see me again now that the harsh light of reality was surely sinking in. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy everything we had just done, that wasn't the case at all. It was more the timeline of the whole thing there were so many things Nessie, and I should have experienced together first before I allowed it to escalate to the point that it did.

I walked over to my bed pausing to take note it was mear moments ago I had, had my imprinted pinned bellow me, As I hovered over her grinding into her. For a moment I found myself second guessing my recollection of the whole thing, As if the memory was something that I had just made up to make myself feel better or if she had wanted us to be together that way. I stared at the cracked headboard and ripped bed sheets for what seemed like an hour.

I turned my back to my bed too disgusted to even look at the messed and ripped sheets. "Edward" I was lost for words I didn't know what I could say to make this situation any better. I felt my eyes starting to burn as they filled with tears I had never felt so disgusted and ashamed of myself as I did at this point. I couldn't think of the last time I had even cried, but for some reason, I count seem to stop it.

I was expecting him to rip my head off or tell me I was never to see his daughter again, and if he did, I would not blame him I would most likely not even defend myself if he went to hit me. "I ..I am so sorry, I lost control, and I know that is no excuse she is my imprint I should be the one protecting her from all this. Not the one causing the issues, I've failed" I dropped my body weight down onto the mattress for a moment I felt an overwhelming urge to vomit.

"What have I done, What have I done" I kept repeating over and over again. The room was so; still, it was almost ire, I looked up at Edward brushing the tears that were running down my cheeks away. Edwards' face was blank there were no signs of anger or emotion his face was fixed as if he was processing every thought that was rushing through my head. "Edward, did I hurt her." I almost didn't recognise my own voice it was virtually trembling and filled with fear. The thought of even losing Nessie was practically unbearable, What if she didn't want to see me again after everything that had just happened?. I looked at Edward desperately waiting for his answer without even a word he just shook his head 'no' confirming to me that Renesmee was okay.

I left out a shaky breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding. I let my head drop down into my hand's relief washing over my body at hearing that I didn't harm Renesmee. "If anything I would guess you were doing the opposite" Emmett joked trying to break the tension in the room, but realising the error of his ways when a disapproving look from both Edward and Jasper was cast in his direction.

"Emmett now is not the time," Jasper said in a clipped tone before turning his gaze back to me. "Jacob," Edward said, I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was still processing everything that had just happened. "I am not going to pretend I am happy with everything that just happened; I am also not going to stand here and scream at you and threaten your life. Even if that option does sound appealing to me, I know my wife would not approve" Edward started pacing around the room as if he was trying to put together the conversation before he vocalised it.

"There is also no need for me to beat you up over this as clearly, you are already doing a good enough job for the both of us. I can tell you never intended for any of this to happen and you clearly regret how the whole situation was handled" Edward continued before coming to a stop right I front of Jacob. "But Renesmee is my little girl, she is the most important thing in mine and Bellas life, and I would die if it meant she was safe" Edwards tone was severe his eyes piercing holes into me.

I sat quietly I knew Edward had more to say and so far I was still surprised that I was in one piece. "I understand to an extent what you are going through; When I started courting Bella I was mesmerised by her she was unique to me because I couldn't understand what she wanted I couldn't read her mind. And as you can imagine for a vampire with my talents not being able to read people was not something I was used to" I was slightly confused how Edwards dating history was applying to our current situation, but I sat quietly and let him continue.

"My experiences with Bella are very different to yours and Renesmee's, because of your imprint you can feel when she is upset, emotional or even aroused where with Bella I was in the dark, I was relying on her telling me when she was ready. Unlike your current situation, you already know Renesmee's feelings without her having to vocalise them. I also know your wolf feeds off Renesmee's emotions and that you're in tune with her desires" I was surprised at how well Edward seemed to understand how imprinting worked. But I guess he had been reading my mind for the better part of 7 years and was a first-hand witness of how our relationship had changed over that time. "As much as both Bella and I would like to believe that Renesmee is still the little girl that needs us to tuck her in at night she no longer is. She had reached full maturity her emotions and feelings towards you are changing which is making it more difficult for you to adjust. And this is something that Bella and I are going to need to come to terms with". Jacob just sat there nodding when he agreed with something Edward had said.

"As I said before she is my little girl I trusted you with her, I am not saying you have broken that trust, but I am saying I expect her to be treated a certain way. Your relationship is changing anyone with half a brain can see that, But if you two are going to continue along the path you are currently on there are certain rules that need to be followed" I got what Edward was trying to say. I needed to discuss my feeling with Nessie, Maybe even ask her out on a date. Then much later down the track once we where both on the same page and 100% onboard we could look at making our relationship more intermit.

"Well I would prefer for you to wait until you are married before sex, but I know my wife will be more lenient on this topic. Renesmee deserves to be treated with respect, and I know you will always look after her Jacob, but I need to hear it from you."

"I don't know if I can trust myself anymore Edward, I could have killed her tonight, I mean I haven't even kissed her yet or told her I have feelings for her. Now she is going to think I am a pig I lost control and like some horney dog, I took advantage of her for fuck sake" Jacobs emotions where moving from disappointment to anger he felt as if he was not deserving of self-pity he was the one that could have harmed Nessie. He wanted to punch something or maybe even himself if he could manage it.

"Jacob," Jasper said in his usual calm quiet tone. "I know this may not help the situation, and Edward, please forgive me for what I am about to say" Jasper looked uncomfortable between the two of them. "The sexual tension radiating from Renesmee a few moments ago was stronger then any emotion I have felt before, She clearly wanted you to continue. Not to make light of the situation but I am surprised you controlled yourself as well as you did" Jasper gave Jacob a reassuring nod.

"As much as we all want to think otherwise, Renesmee has reached full maturity. Her feeling and desires are changing, and unfortunately for both yourself and Edward her hormones are intensified she has been rapidly ageing since the day she was born most humans have years to go through puberty Renesmee has gotten a full dose of hormones in just months. And since your wolf feeds off her wants, needs and desires you have no real option but to comply with her requests. I am not saying you should go and take advantage of my niece because I do believe there should at least be some dating before you end up in the same position as you did this evening. But you do however have your work cut out for you" He paused.

I looked up at him, but I was distracted by his gaze which was currently locked onto my boxer shorts. I followed Jaspers line of vision to the wet patch at the front of my boxes from Renesmee arousal; I quickly reached down covering it with my hands it was still moist against my touch. "Nessie is not sure how to handle all these new emotions and you Jacob are the person she trusts the most, so naturally you will be the one she comes to for guidance " Jacob just looked at Jasper processing all the information he had just given him.

"Now to make matters worse with the added hormone spike, Nessie is currently experiencing, your wolf is feeding off this. And unfortunately, her hormone levels are doubling each day; it will only get worse before it gets better"Jasper continued. "And just like a dog you can sense when your mate is in heat, Nessie is for lack of a better word in...heat" Jasper paused as a soft growl filled the room. Edward obviously not impressed with this line of discussion. Jacob dropped his face into his hands and let out a long breath. "Great, I cant be away from her without my heart feeling like its being ripped from my chest and soon I won't be able to be around her without wanting to take advantage of her" Jacob muttered into his hand. "Well Jacob similar to what I went through with Bella, you decided if your suffering short turn is worth it in the long term". Edward understood better then anyone what Jacob was currently dealing with, But this whole situation was uncharted territory for everyone they were after all the first hybrid vampire and werewolf to imprint.

Emmett walked forward smacking Jacob on the shoulder "Welcome to being suck in teen damnation for the rest of your life, it sucks even more for you, you have a mind reading father in law listening into your perverted fantasies about my little niece" Emmett laughed while Edward released another growl of disapproval. Jacob shot up from the bed desperately wanting to punch Emmett in the face. "Emmett seriously," I said taking a few steps away from him I needed to give myself some room to calm down. I felt as if the room was starting to close in on me I needed space to think to process everything that had just happened. "I need to go for a run and clear my head" Jacob turned back towards Edward "Thank you for not killing me". Jacob did try his best to sound sincere Edward just nodded and watched as Jacob turned and quickly ran out of the house leaving the Cullen house and the object of his desire behind.

Merry Christmas everyone, I am flying out on holidays today, but I will try my best to keep updating the story on a regular base ;-) got to keep the suspense alive!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Nessies Pov**

I barely made it through what could only be described as the most uncomfortable breakfast conversation of my life with my parents this morning. I kept waiting for Jacob to walk through the door and break the awkward tension for some reason I always thought of him as my knight in shining armour. But even if he had shown up there was not a great deal he would be able to do, For some reason no matter how hard I tried my mind kept going back to everything that had happened. I could tell my father was starting to lose his patience with me since my mother's grip on his arms was growing tighter by each passing minutes. Not to mention the sheer mortification of having both my parents walking in on me half naked with Jacob on top of me. I had kept looking at the door willing Jacob to walk through it anything to bring a distraction but time slowly ticked by and Jacob never showed up. I didn't think I could make it through a whole day without him.

I finally started to make my escape back to the safety of my room after my parents had finished torturing me. I couldn't help but feel as if they were punishing me. First, they made me sit through an uncomfortable breakfast now my dad was forcing me to go to school even without Jacob. I had tried to fight them on it, pointing out the pack elders said Jacob had to be there to keep an eye on me, but they would not have a bar of it it was as if they could see right through my plan. I had desperately tried to convince them to let me take the day off so I could go and find Jacob just to make sure he was ok.

But they had refused and told me Jacob needed some time to himself after everything that had happened this morning it would be best for me to leave him alone until he was ready to talk. I still didn't know how my parents thought I would manage to get any school work done today my mind was still reeling from this morning. It was like I was still digesting all the memories the way his body had felt against mine the way his hands travelled across my skin. I desperately needed to talk to him to discuss everything that had happened. My father's deep growl warned me to change my train of thought quickly before I made the situation worse then what it already was.

I thought back to what had happened this morning. I couldn't help but feel distraught about the way it had all ended, I had never seen Jacob so animalistic, so out of control. It was very unlike Jacob, but for some strange reason, I still found it to be a massive turn on. I didn't know what happened between Jacob and my father after my mother had ushered me out of his room and back to the cottage. As soon as we stepped foot inside, I instantly started bombarding my mum with questions.

"Why did you do that" I knew the tone of my voice was not appropriate to be speaking to my mother with. But I couldn't help but feel angry; I had been hoping for months Jacob would touch me the way he had just been. He had been making me feel things that were almost earth-shattering and then my parents had to interrupt us. My mother just held her hand up stopping me from speaking and moved to sit on the sofa; she started patting the free space beside her.

I all but let out a huff when I dropped my body down beside her, I realised I was acting like a child even though for the last two months I had been telling my parents I no longer was one. "I understand you are upset Renesmee, But your father and I were only trying to keep you safe" Bella said in a calm tone, so calm it had the opposite effect on Renesmee making her angrier then she had been before. "Keep me safe, Mum I am not sure what you and dad thought Jacob and I had been doing, but I can definitely tell you I was not being hurt" Renesmee froze realisation of what she had just said to her mother dawned on her, her cheeks started going a deep shade of red.

"Honey, I may be your mother, but I am not that old, I am well aware what you two were doing. And I am not going to get upset about; you honestly think if your father and I had an issue with you and Jacob we would have let it get as far as we did" Bella said still in a calm monotone. "But unfortunately the situation was started to escalate out of Jacobs control," Bella said while placing a hand on mine. "What do you mean mum" I pressed I didn't understand what she was trying to say. Yes, Jacob didn't seem his normal self, but Jacob and I had also never been that intermit with each other before I wasn't sure how he would normally be in that situation. "Honey, we will discuss this later you have school in the morning, and I think its time for you to get back to sleep" Bella stood and started walking towards Nessies old room. None of her personal belongings wherein the cottage anymore but there was still a bed and a few books for when she decided to sleep back at her parent's house on the odd occasion. It was clear to Nessie this conversation was over as she walked past her mum and into her bedroom dropping her body down onto her bed.

So off to school, I went later that day I slammed my palm into my forehead as Seth sat down at the lunch table. "You ok Ness," Seth asked naturally he now knew what had happened this morning. "Seth what's going on my parents won't talk to me about it, is Jacob ok," Renesmee asked, what she desperately wanted to know was if Jacob was angry with her. "Ness, this is something you should speak to Jacob about," Seth said looking anywhere but at her. "Well that's a little hard Seth, If you haven't noticed, he never came back home, and he's not here today. You know what's going on!, tell me what's wrong what have I done" he could hear the panic in her voice Just as I had said to my parents I was not handling being separated from Jacob well and not knowing what was wrong was only making it worse. Seth could do nothing but watch the panic washed over my face. "Ness, he will kill me if I tell you" Seth pleaded hoping she would drop it and leave him alone.

"I will kill you if you don't tell me" The tone in my voice was sharp and demanding I could feel a hole in the pit of my stomach forming and I knew it was because Jacob was absent. "I don't even know how to explain it" Seth tried one last ditch effort to get out of trying to explain what was going on, "Well try" I all but yelled at him, later I knew I would feel bad for speaking to him so cruelly. "Fine, I'll try my best, when Jacob imprinted on you as a baby" Seth paused as if stopping to wonder if he was doing the right thing. He looked up and noticed he has Renessme's full attention she nodded telling him to go on. "When he imprinted on you at the time he could sense you needed a friend; When you are scared he can sense you need protection; when you are sad, Jacob can sense you need comfort" Seth paused he could feel his face going red with what he was about to say.

"When you are aroused he can sense it" His eyes quickly shot up and watched all the emotions wash over her face. It was at that point Renesmee realised each time she had been thinking about him, he knew. "Our…. Um.. our wolf's know what our imprints need, you are maturing, and your body is changing you are no longer looking at Jacob as a friend but as a mate. He can sense the change without you even telling him your feelings have changed he can already tell, and the part Jacob is struggling with the most is he can also smell your need" Seth watched as Nessie's eyes shot wide open "SMELL" she practically yelled with embarrassment. A few other students in the cafeteria stopped to look at them before Renesmee turned her body more into Seth's trying to bring the conversation back to a quiet discussion.

"Umm.. yeah.. you have to remember we are part animal the same way when female animals go into heat the male can sense it. It's almost impossible for Jacob to control himself around you at the moment. Which is why he is trying to keep his distance he doesn't want you to feel pressured into anything. And after this morning he is a little disappointed he didn't handle the situation a bit better" Seth was now bright red and looked more uncomfortable then Nessie felt.

"Wait, Seth how do you know what he is feeling" Renesmee asked as if wanted to check he was telling the truth. "Well as you know when he wolfs out we can read each other's minds, well Jacobs mind is filled with you at the moment you are all he can think about Nessie, Jacob needs you. We see every fantasy he has of you, and after this morning things have intensified for him. The problem is he is struggling with what his wolf thinks is right and what he thinks is right" Seth couldn't help but laugh as Nessie dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

"Great, not only do Jacob and I have to compete with a mind-reading father and the fact that pretty much my whole family walked in on us this morning to break us up now the whole pack knows everything we do together" Seth shook his head. "It won't normally be this bad Nessie; You need to remember no other wolf has ever imprinted on a vampire. And in your case its even more different because you're a hybrid your hormones have hit Jacob like a freight train his feelings for you switched from friendship to something more practically overnight, It hasn't been an easy transition for him. This morning Jacob was starting to lose control, your dad could see it in his mind and didn't want Jacob to do anything he would regret" Seth defended Jacob.

"So him doing that stuff with me this morning would be a regret" I felt tears starting to well into my eyes. "No, no no that's not what I meant, Jacob didn't want just to let his wolf take hold of the situation Nessie sometimes when we get too aroused our animal instincts can take over, and people can get hurt Jacob never wanted to put you in danger, and your dad knew that. Jacob wants every second with you to be special; He is more disappointed he let it get as far as it did before the two of you had even kissed or told each other how you felt. He is still trying to work through all the new feelings he is having for you, he doesn't want you thinking you are just some piece of meat".

For the first time since this morning, a small smile spread across her lips "Well I guess I better show him I am not a little girl anymore" Nessie said. Seth closed his eyes and shook his head "Ness, he can only handle so much he is trying his best to keep his feelings in check. Not only for you but also out of respect for your parents, you have to remember Jacob has a past with your parents they know him as the same age as them it's hard for parents to allow their little girl to date a guy who they grew up around. Things this morning could have gotten out of hand if your parents had not broken it up. I don't think he would have ever hurt you, but he certainly wanted better for you then just humping you. And honestly knowing Jacob he would never have forgiven himself if he had gone all the way with you it's not how he wants it to happen. You need to try and cut him a little slack" Seth wanted nothing more than for Ness and Jacob to be happy. But he also knew just how hard it had been on Jacob lately, and Seth desperately needed Nessie to understand the kind of attraction Jacob felt for her Seth knew how hard Jacob had to work to keep his wolf locked away.

"Seth, if Jacob is my imprint, it means we are meant to be together, If we keep waiting do you think it will be any easier on him because I think it will just get harder. If he is already having trouble controlling his wolf now how is waiting 6 or 12 months going to make it any better". Nessie watched on as Seth opened and closed his mouth he obviously agreed with her statement but was torn with his loyalty to his alpha. Nessie quickly lent over giving Seth a quick peck on the cheek before standing up "don't worry Seth, and I do love Jacob, it's just hard for the both of us at the moment". She quickly collected her books and starting to walk to her next class needing time to process all the information she had just been told.

When Renesme arrived home, it had been almost 8 hours since she had last seen Jacob. She dropped her bag down on the bench while closing the front door. "Hi Sweetie," her dad said she was still feeling slightly embarrassed about what had happened this morning, but after her chat with Seth, she was more understanding of the situation. "Honey, your mother and I have a few things we would like to discuss with you," Edward said while ushering his daughter into the lounge room.

 **Nessies Pov**

"Dad does this need to discussed right now, I was hoping to go past Jacobs house to check on him," I said while following my dad further into the room where my mum and to my surprise Jacob where sitting. My heart leapt into my throat, the last time I had seen Jacob, he was a lot less composed and looked a lot less guilty. Jacob stood up quickly I could see him nervously rubbing his palms on his shorts as I walked closer to him "Hi Nessie" Jacob looked very uncomfortable his eyes darting around the room "are you ok, I was so worried" I said quickly running over to him wrapping my arms around him. I could feel his body tense for a moment I was taken aback he had never been put off by my hugs before. But relief washed over me when he seemed to relax a little into my embraces and slowly placed his slightly shaking hands on my waist. "I should be asking you that question, not the other way round" He joked, but I could tell he was more serious than joking his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm fine Jake; really I am ok I wish you had given me the opportunity to tell you that this morning" I reached my hand up to his check and opened a connection between us showing how much I had missed him today at school.

Jacob smiled he reached up and cupped my face in his hand "I missed you too" for a moment we both forgot about my parents who were sitting no more than two meters away from us. We quickly broke apart when Edward cleared his voice letting us know we still needed to speak about whatever was that was on their minds. Jacob pulled away he sat down awkwardly in front of both Bella and Edward, both preparing for what could only be expected to be one of the most awkward conversations ever. I was willing to bet this would be worse than my breakfast this morning.

We both sat and watched as my dad took a deep breath before calmly looking each of them in the eye. "Well we knew this day would come eventually, but I must admit it does not make it any easier, after this morning I think we need to explain what's going on Renesmee" Nessie looked from her dad to her mum then back again. 'Dad its ok, really we don't need to discuss this Seth explained everything to me today' Edward nodded in agreeance he could read his daughter's mind and knew Seth had done an excellent job at explaining what had happened to Jacob this morning and what coursed him to lose control of the situation.

 **Jacobs Pov**

Jacob, on the other hand, was not overly impressed to find out Seth had been discussing sex with his imprint. "What, what do you mean Seth explained to you" Jacob found himself cutting into the conversation even after he had sworn to himself he would keep his contribution to the conversation to a minimum in the hopes it would only last a few minutes without his input. Well, that plan went flying out the window in two short seconds. "It was nothing, he could tell I was beside myself with worry this morning, and I pressed him on telling me what had happened he just explained it all to me. "What did he say" Jacob wanted to know how much Nessie had been made aware of.

Edward then decided to cut the conversation between Jacob and Ness short they could continue the communication between the two of them later when Edward and Bella were not around. If anything if they were busy talking about Seth they would be less likely to be kissing which gave Edward a sense of relief. "Yes, you are correct Nessie Seth did do an outstanding job at explaining it all to you, and that is why your mother and I feel we need to set some ground rules". Jacob could feel a groan of annoyance start to work its way up from his chest but stopped it just before it eventuated. The last thing he needed was Edward ripping his head off.

Nessie slouched back into the sofa hoping the conversation with Seth would be enough to end this little talk with her parents. Jacob watched as Edward ran his hands over his face trying to compose himself before taking a sharp breath and began what was to be a humiliating conversation.

"Now while Nessie has finished maturing both Bella and I feel you two need to take your relationship slow, what happened this morning should never have happened. Now that Seth has filled in the blanks for you Nessie of what had happened this morning you both understand how that situation could have ended much different". Jacob was trying hard to keep track of what Edward was saying but all he could think about how he wanted to phase so he could find out what the hell Seth had told his imprint. Nessie shot upright in her seat "Dad seriously; we have not even had a chance to discuss what happened this morning together yet, wouldn't this conversation better suit after we have had a few days to speak with each other". Nessie looked over at Jacob panicked as if she was about to curl up in a ball and die of embarrassment. This was ridiculous it wasn't like Jacobs dad had requested a formal discussion to go over there relationship with ground rules; She couldn't help but think their parents were stepping over the bounds.

Jacob felt the embarrassment radiating from Renesmee's body; he understood it was never comfortable talking about this stuff but after being caught in a very awkward position this morning it just made it worse.

"Well as uncomfortable and unnecessary as this conversation is Edward, you will be happy to hear I have no intentions of allowing myself to lose control again like I did this morning" Jacob informed everyone, he made sure his voice came out sounding strong and determined. Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he spotted Renesmee with a disappointed look on her face at his statement. He put it down to wishful thinking until Edward turned his disapproving glare towards Nessies obviously hearing some stray thought. Jacob lifted one of his hands to cover the smile forming on his lips pretending as if he was dragging his hand over his lips and down his chin. He decided he needed to distract himself before Edward starting listening to his thoughts and heard his excitement in knowing Nessie was disappointed in him not wanting a repeat of this morning.

"I understand I may have broken your trust after this morning, and I also understand you want to put some rules in place, but I think Nessie and I need to have a privet conversation between the two of us. In fairness I don't even know how Renesmee is feeling about everything" Jacob was trying to sound strong and, but even he could hear the doubt in his voice. Jacob looked at both Bella and Edward as he spoke. "Yes Jacob I am sure your intentions are genuine, but we both know I can read your mind, and let's just say when it comes to my daughter your thoughts tend to travel, a perfect example being this morning". Jacob quickly looked at Nessie trying to read her expression while also mentally cursing Edward out for sharing that little nugget of information in front of Bella and Renesmee.

"Now, now calm down Jacob I am not judging you, I know how difficult it was for me to control myself around Bella when she was human. But the simple fact is we don't know how your wolf will react to Renesmee" Jacob nodded "All it took this morning was for her to push her body to yours and your wolf took over Jacob" Renesmee shot up from her seat everyone stopped talking at looked at her. "This morning was my mistake now that I know how hard Jacob has to work to control himself around me I will just make more of an effort to behave myself around him," Nessie said. Her face turning a darker shade of red Jacob set a mental reminder to kill Seth for telling Renesmee far too much information about his control issues.

"But everyone needs to understand at some time or another Jacob, and I will be together, and you can't all come rushing into the room just because he breaks a headboard" Jacobs jaw dropped open at Nessies statement. He was doing so well at controlling himself up until that point in time then all it took was for Nessie to say a few words and his head was filled with Images of them in bed again. "See Jacob, that's enough" Edward half growled half yelled, Nessie looked between the two of them no understanding her father's outburst until once again guilt washed over Jacobs' face.

"Well, dad if you are so worried about Jacob getting caught up in passion and ripping my head off you should know better then anyone it takes time to learn to control things" Edward did agree with what his daughter was saying. "I understand Renesmee, but that still does not change the rules, I had rules in place when I was courting your mother, and the same rules apply to you and Jacob," Edward said quite firmly

"Well, then what do you want dad" Nessie quickly looked over at her dad while sinking back into her chair as if she was scared to look at Jacob he could see her cheeks where flushed. "I want the two of you to promise me you will wait until your birthday before you have sex, I wanted you to wait until marriage, but your mother convinced me your birthday would be a more realistic date. Since you most likely will not be getting married for many more years and you would disobey me anyway. I think the least you can do is give me until your birthday to adjust to this" Nessie stood from her seat "Oh my god dad, this is so embarrassing" Nessie walked over to the window keeping her back to us as the conversation mortified her that she was currently involved in.

"Fine Edward, now can we please end this little family chat, I think both Nessie and I are on the same page as you now" Jacob stood not waiting for an answer. He walked over to Nessie placing his hands on her shoulder and following her gaze out the window. "Before you two leave, Bella and I have decided we will give you room to make your own decisions if you choose to remain sleeping in each other's beds. That is your own choice but just know it definitely will not make it any easier" Edward said with a smile and both himself and Bella stood and left the room. I turned back to Nessie after I knew we where alone "I am going to head back to La Push, I can come back later this afternoon if you want so we can discuss what happened this morning" Jacob watched as Nessie turned around to look at him. "Ok, I think you have a bit to explain to me" Nessie smiled before giving me a peck on the cheek both of us very aware that the house had ears and most likely eyes if Emmett and Rose were anywhere close by.

I awkwardly held her at arm's length I couldn't help but think 12 hours ago a simple hug would not have been an issue. Her eyes were looking deep into mine I could see behind her eyes her mind was working one million miles per hour. I needed to learn to control myself around her, but my imprint was also telling me I needed to comfort her. Without warning, I pulled her flush against my chest; I could feel her let out a breath as if she was relieved at finally being close to me. I lent down placing a kiss just below her ear I could feel a shiver run through her body. "I don't regret what happened this morning at all" I was shocked to hear my voice it sounded grave and harsh I was also not planning on telling her that. I was trying to convince myself what happened this morning could not happen again for many more months then I go adding fuel to the fire by telling my imprint I want her. I could smell her arousal I knew I needed to get out of there right away. She turned her head to mine her lips now grazing against my ear. I could feel her hot breath against the shell of my ear "Neither do I" Her voice came out like velvet before my control snapped I quickly pulled away from her body wrenching the front door open I sprinted into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been about four weeks since Jacob had lost control that morning and he was starting to feel better with each passing day. Almost stronger as if he was beginning to gain some control back. They were still yet to resolve anything, but they had both come to the same understanding without even discussing it that they would just continue on the way it had been. Jacob had grown more use to Renesmee random question and answer time in regards to sex and the male body the more she learnt about sex, the more questions she seemed to want to be answered. It was rather amusing watching how her brain processed information. He started to enjoy the occasional touch from her without freezing up as if he was scared he was going to pouch on her. Soon there relationship felt as if it was returning to normal, back to what it was like before that morning. Well, almost the same anyway there was still an underlining attraction between them that they were both well aware of.

Jacob woke to the sound of soft footsteps creeping there way down the hall of the Cullen mansion a small smile grew on his face; this had become a nightly tradition Jacob had grown rather fond of. At first, Edward was not to keen on the idea after the last sleepover, but Nessie has insisted she needed Jacob closer to her and in fairness, Bella and Edward had permitted us to choose our path. Jacob did have to admit Edward had been right about one thing. He was almost tortured each night having Renesmee lay beside him without allowing himself what his body desired. He rolled over and looked at the door when he heard the handle turn to open.

Jacob pulled back the corner of his bed sheets and patted the mattress. Renesmee closed his door and crawled into his bed; This has also become there nightly tradition Nessie sneaking into Jacobs room in the middle of the night. "I couldn't sleep without you," Nessie said as she pulled the covers over her body and slipped down further into the bed. The instant warmth of her body made him shiver. She was so different from her family their skin was cold and hard like marble; Renesmee was warm and soft she brought Jacob so much comfort.

He was finding himself noticing small things like the way her clothes hugged her bum and breasts, how soft and smooth her legs where when she sat in his lap. All the things he knew he should not be feeling. Renesmee was still only seven years old even if her body could be mistaken for an 18-year-old it was still wrong for him to find her so attractive at such a young age. Especially after everything that had happened recently he was always trying to keep his feeling in check. Not to mention the fact they had not spoken about there feelings for each other.

She rolled over to face him her legs brushing against his own breaking his train of thought. He scrambled desperately for something to say "You know you're always welcome to sleep in here Ness". She smiled at him before rolling back over and shuffling her back further into his body Jacob reached over pulling the covers up over her body, not only to keep her warm but also to stop his eyes from raking over her exposed legs.

 **Renesmee Pov**

I woke up for the hundredths time that night; I didn't know what was wrong with me of late I just could not seem to shake the empty feeling I got each time I was away from Jacob. After that morning four weeks ago it was like my body craved his I wanted to feel him pressed against me again, but I also didn't want to upset him as much as I had last time. I knew he was only a few doors down from my room, but it felt as if it was just too far away. My mind kept telling me to give him space but my body was craving his touch it was almost painful not being close to him.

When I was younger right after the Volturi had come to see the family Jacob had sat down with both my parents and myself and told me about imprinting. At the time they only really told me that it meant he would be my best friend for the rest of my life. As I got older and started listening to the stories the pack told about their imprints I realised my parents and Jacob had not told me all the details sooner or later our feelings for each other would start to change. It wasn't until Seth told me all the details I realised how intense our imprint would grow to be. But knowing that information did not make this current situation any easier to handle.

After speaking with Seth I found myself watching my actions more around Jacob then I usually would, and for entirely selfish reasons I was so worried that the wolf inside him would sense my attraction would smell how much I wanted him. Secretly I found myself on occasion hoping he would smell it, that he would lose control. But no matter how hard I tried to ignore the pull my body still craved his touch.

After the first few weeks once I had time to digest everything I found myself struggling with what I knew was right and what I wanted. I couldn't help feeling guilty when I was asking Aunty Alice to help me pick out outfits that Jacob would like knowing full well he had no hope withstanding an outfit choice by Alice. At first, I just wanted to look nice for him, but now I was starting to find myself begging Alice to help me find something that will make him lose control. Alice was very hesitant in assisting me in the beginning, but when she could see I was still alive in a future and with Jacob, she knew there was no danger in picking a seductive outfit. I think she more likē the fact someone in the family was letting her shop for them.

With a seductive outfit or not I practically melt each time he touches my shoulder or kisses my forehead I can't help but hold my breath, or feel a shiver run down my spine when I catch him watching me. I wanted my imprint so severely, and I knew he could feel it too, I knew his wolf was feeding off every pheromone my body leached out. I would on occasion catch him watching me so intensely like I was his pray and he was stalking me.

I rolled over looking up at the ceiling of my room I listened carefully to see if I could hear the sound of Jacobs heavy breathing once I had blocked out the sounds of Emmett and Jasper playing PlayStation downstairs I could just make out the rise and fall of his chest. Need washing over my body I needed to be next to him; I pulled back the covers of my bed slowly crept over to the door and making my way down the hall to Jacob's room.

I could hear his breathing hitch when my hand reached for his doorknob he could smell me through his door. I pushed his door open to find him facing me with a small smile on his face he pulled back his sheets and patted the mattress permitting me to crawl into his bed. As I walked closer, I could see his bare chest wanting desperately to run my hands over the soft hair that dotted it. My eyes were racking down lower where I noticed his boxers they where the same pair he had worn the night he lost control. I bit down on my lower lip mentally telling myself to remain in control; I sunk down into the mattress looking over at him. I felt the need to explain why I was creeping into his room again, wanting to judge his reaction hoping to see the same hunger in his eyes that I knew were burning in mine.

After what seemed like a lifetime of feeling his eyes run blazing trails up my body he took in a deep breath taking in my scent his eyes closing momentarily before opening and focusing on me again. "You drive me crazy you know that Renesmee Cullen" He placed a hand on my hip and pulled me in closer so once again my back was pressed against his front. I could feel the start of his erection brushing into me. I swallowed hard, finding my throat to be dry suddenly.

I couldn't help myself I pushed my bum into his arousal and felt his hand grip my hip in what I assumed was a warning to keep still. I reached down and grabbed his hand bring it up to just below my breasts wanting him to hug me closer to him. Jacob lets out a breath of air that he apparently didn't realise he had been holding "Easy Ness, I am struggling to control myself tonight" Jacob said into my ear his warm lips scraping my neck as he spoke.

"Who said I wanted you too" I look over at him with a cheeky smile his eyes start to glow showing his wolf is starting to come out. "I know I can smell exactly what you have been thinking about" Jacob almost moaned his fingers brushed the bottom of her breast his grip on her still tight as if he was worried he could not control his hands if they moved. "You are no fun, Fine I will let you sleep" I giggle as I turned my head back getting ready to fall to sleep. Renesmee had changed drastically in the last four weeks she was becoming more confident with each new detail she learnt about Jacob she was starting to work out what turned him on, what he liked her to wear and most importantly what almost made him lose control. And Nessie had Edward to thank for that If Edward had not made such a big deal about the formal conversation. Nessie would not know the extent of Jacobs feelings. It was like now she knew Jacob wanted her and she just needed to find out how to get him.

 **Jacob Pov**

Jacob woke a few hours later to the sound of Emmett throwing his PlayStation remote against the wall downstairs; everyone knew Emmett was not the type of vampire to lose gracefully. I looked over to see if the sound had woke Renesmee she was stirring but had not yet awakened as I reached over to soothe her back to sleep Ness moved into my arms resting her head on my shoulder and her arm on my chest. I froze in place not wanting to move I could feel her bare leg wrapped around my own and her hips pressed against the side of mine. It was almost becoming too much for me to bear.

I desperately needed to ask Edward what I was and wasn't allowed to do with Renesmee, regretting my decision not to listen more carefully when her parents were trying to set ground rules.

All of a sudden my mind filled with images, Renesmee had fallen back to sleep, and I was now a witness to what she was dreaming. In her dream, she had woken up in my bed back in La Push once again wearing one of my shirts her hair was a mess and her lips where swollen. I could just make out her nipples pressing against the fabric of her shit when she moved. She pulled back the bedsheets and rolled her body over my eyes scrapping down her body she was wearing what could only be described as some of the sexiest underwear I had ever seen.

While the images played out in my head, I reached down between our bodies and moved her leg, pushing it down lower away from my growing erection even in her sleep any touch was enough to have me standing tall. I knew Renesmee feelings had been changing lately but seeing her deep dark fantasies playing out in my head was an entirely different kettle of fish. I never realised how vivid her dreams were.

The dream continued she walked into the kitchen where I was cooking breakfast she walked up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist from behind I turned in her arms reaching down and picking her up she wrapped her legs around my waist I moved her to sit on the kitchen bench. She was smiling at me I lent forward and placed my lips on hers she moaned into my mouth, and my hands ran up her thighs to grip her hips. I desperately wanted to be able to kiss Renesmee like that we were still yet to even share our first kiss.

Then the dream ended Renesmee had moved her hand off my chest breaking the open connection between our two bodies. I wanted to grab her hand and re-open the link I knew it was wrong. I should have moved her hand as soon as she had opened the connection it was an invasion of her privacy at times it felt like reading her diary.

I carefully detangled my body from hers and crept off to the bathroom I turned on the shower and stepped into the cold water letting it run over my scorching very aroused body. This was killing me I wanted nothing more than to reach over and kiss Nessie awake each morning, but I had made a deal with her father that I was regretting more and more with each passing day. I was seriously started to need some clarification on how much I needed to control and where the boundaries on touching her where. Because I was seriously starting to lose my control.

Edward understood to the best of his abilities lets face it I was still obsessing over his little girl, but at the same time, Nessie having a mind-reading vampire for a father was not helping. My thoughts should be my own, Yes I may be thinking about her naked and all the things I wanted to do to her. That doesn't necessarily mean I would act on those thoughts. I was starting to find it harder and harder to control my thoughts around Ness. My wolf could smell her attraction to me, the wild animal in me wanted nothing more than to claim my imprint and take her as my own. While Edward seemed to be finding it harder not to rip my head off each time I imagined undressing Nessie bringing her back to my room in la push where we were free of vampires and prying ears he also seemed to understand how hard I was trying to respect his wishes.

After denying it for a few minutes, I reached down my body and gripped my raging erection. After viewing Nessies vivid dream, it didn't take long for me to reach climax. I had given up on not masturbating over Nessie weeks ago; If I was going to survive the next six months until her birthday, I had to take matters into my own hands literally. I usually tried to reframe from touching myself until I was home in La push I wanted to avoid Emmett and Jasper hearing me and laying into me for hours on end but desperate times call for extreme measures knowing full well I would hear about it later. I wrapped my towel around my waist and quietly pulled open the bathroom door not wanting to wake Ness, to my surprise I found her wide-awake looking right at me with a knowing look on her face.

"Morning Ness," I said reaching up to run my hands through my wet hair awkwardly, knowing full well Renesmee would put two and two together and work out why I was showering at 4 am. "What are you doing awake already, you don't need to be up for hours," I said moving closer to the bed as she sat up the covers dropped to pool at her waist. "Neither do you, I had a dream but when I woke up you where gone" I sat down on the side of the bed I could feel her eyes running up and down my chest, she rubbed her legs together under the sheet the scent of her arousal made its way into my nostrils. "I have to patrol this morning," I said I could feel my wolf reacting to her body's desires; I almost let a moan escape me as her tongue slipped out to lick her lips nervously. All the relief I had just given myself in the shower was a waste; this girl could have me back in knots in 3 seconds flat.

"What was your dream about" I watched her face go a shade of red as she slipped her legs out from under the bed sheets moving to make her way to the bathroom. Her long legs stretched out beside me I wanted desperately to run my hands up her thighs. Her scent now filled the entire room, within seconds I felt as if I was back to that morning four weeks ago my animal instinct was starting to take over. She pushed off the bed but before she could move too far from me I grabbed her hand Renesmee stopped to look at me with shock not expecting me to prevent her from walking away.

I stood up moving closer to her, so I was looking down into her innocent eyes "What was your dream about Nessie" Her eyes flicked down to my chest again before slowly moving back up to look into mine I wanted no I needed her to tell me she was thinking of me. She looked down and paused for a moment before whispering "You" was all she said "What was I doing in your dream" She opened her mouth to answer before closing it again as if she was not sure she should say.

"We can discuss this later, I need to use the bathroom, and you need to get ready for patrols" Renesmee went to turn and leave feeling uncomfortable with my line of questions I grabbed her hand again pulling her body flush into mine wrapping my arm around her waist pinning her body to mine. It had been like this for weeks each time I tried to discuss us she would make any excuse to get away from me. I was not sure if she was scared of the commitment or if she were scared I would shut down whatever was happening between the two of us.

I knew I needed to speak with Edward about what my boundaries were. But for the life of me, I just didn't care at this moment I needed to know where we stood. "Renesmee Cullen," I said just above a whisper her scent was driving me crazy. I could feel her breasts through the fabric of her shirt pressed into my bare chest. I could smell her all over my room, in my bed sheets, my clothes I desperately needed her to tell me. I knew I was pushing her to open up to me, but it had been months of this back and forth flirting. Both of us being on edge without either of us saying what we meant. Months of letting her dreams slip and they were getting more intense each night it was getting harder and harder to pretend that nothing was happening between the two of us.

I was already struggling to deal with my arousal, and if I was going to fight desperately to keep myself in line I needed to know at least where I stood, I was practically wrestling with my inner beast to not go into heat over her I wanted her. The least I needed from her was for Renesmee to admit she had feelings for me, so I at least didn't feel like a creepy old man obsessing over her. I was not sure I could control myself much longer "You, You were kissing me," She said so softly if it were not for my wolf hearing I would not have even been able to make it out. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and dropped my head down slightly lower "Is that something you would want me to do" I asked my whole body stiffened waiting to hear her answer begging it to be yes.

Nessie looked so innocent I could feel her breath heavy in her small frame. It was like I was holding a tiny china doll she was looking up at me with big open eyes as if she was a deer in head lights. "umm, yeah I mean yes" she said again so softly I wondered for a second if she had made a sound at all. But the way her eyes were darting between mine and my lips let me know exactly what she wanted from me.

I slowly slid my hand up her arm to bring it to rest at the base of her neck. "Ness can I kiss you," I asked moving my mouth closer to hers I could feel her body starting to press harder into mine one of her hands came to rest on my bicep steading herself. She just nodded that was all I needed I wrapped my long arms around her body even tighter pulling her in as close as humanly possible. My other hand moved to rest on her cheek I moved my face closer I watched as her eyes started to drift closed as a small whimper except her lips. I was surprised I didn't have her pressed to the floor already with that little sound she made it was unbelievably sexy.

My lips ever so gently grazed hers that one small touch felt like fireworks were shooting from my body. I went to lean in again not wanting to wait for one more second to finally have what I desperately wanted. This time with the intent of taking Renesmee mouth as my own I watched as her lids drifted shut preparing for what I could only imagine being an earth-shattering kiss.

A loud bang filled the room Nessie, and I pulled apart as if we had been electrocuted I instantly went into protection mode grabbing Nessie and shoving her small frame behind mind and stood at the ready to protect my imprint from the introducer. But for the first time in my life, my head was not entirely in the game. My wolf was distracted by Nessies scent I turned my body towards hers quickly taking note of her appearance her face was flushed and her eyes glazed over. I could smell her arousal leeching from her body my eyes darted to her she was steering down at my towel I looked down to see my erection was back in full force.

I was so focused on finally kissing her I had not even noticed losing control of my body I quickly reached down covering my tented towel with my hands. Looking back up at Renesme apologetically before turning my now furious gaze towards Seth standing at the door with a guilty look on his face a wave of emotions ran over me. Happy that I had finally kissed Ness not that you could call it a kiss more of a peck or at least a graze of lips, Rage that Seth walked in before I had the chance to press her to a wall and show her how much she affected me. And relief at knowing I may not have been able to stop myself from thrusting her into a wall if Seth had not walked in.

"Seth!" His name came out with a rumble of anger I could see Renesmee moving to stand behind me obviously covering her lack of clothing and her bright red face at being court almost kissing me. I could hear Emmet and Jasper pausing their game downstairs not sure if they would be needed to break up a fight after all everyone knew this Alpha was very on edge lately.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Jacob ahh we are meant to do a patrol this morning you said to come wake you up," Seth said. He looked down at the ground or anywhere that was not the scene in front of him walking in on his alpha with an erection was not the ideal situation to be in. "Start without me" I almost barked as soon as the words had left my mouth he slammed the door I could hear his footsteps running as fast as he could away from my room and out of the house only the soft sound of two vampires chuckling downstairs was left to fill the room. Why did people keep walking in on me with an erection, no wonder I have blue balls.

 **Renesmee Pov**

After Seth had barged into the room I moved to hide behind Jacob I could see his hands covering his erection. I felt terrible Jacob seemed to be getting aroused by me as much as I was for him but at least most people could not tell when I was turned on, apart from Jacob which still creeped me out that he could smell me. It was only a few short seconds ago he had my body pressed against his I could feel his touch all over my body then his lips grazed mine. I felt this hot tingle run all the way down my body why had Seth walked in at the exact moment I had been waiting for weeks for Jacob to kiss me finally. I had been feeling so nervous, and on edge lately, I desperately wanted Jacob. But I didn't know how to express that too him in case he rejected me and told me we needed to wait until I was older.

I was snapped out of my daydream by Jacobs bedroom door closing I looked up to see him staring down at me, I let my eyes drop to wear his hands were still covering his towel. I couldn't help myself any longer he looked so sexy I decided I needed to take control I no longer wanted to give him the option to reject me I took a step forward moving in closer to his body.

Jacob didn't move I pushed up onto my tiptoes and gently pressed my lips to his. Within seconds Jacob removed his hands from his towel unsure for a moment what to do, before placing his hands on my hips, I could feel his finally starting to move against mine. I felt a soft rumble against my lips as his grip grew tighter as his tongue gently slipped out to grazed my lips as if he was asking permission. I opened my mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss my legs became weak my body fell forward pressing into his. I could feel his erection pushed into me, and my nose was filled with his scent I could hear his heart pumping in my ears. Before I knew what I was even doing I bit down on his lower lips drawing a drop of blood into my mouth, the taste was terrific the heat radiating from his body through my own. I could feel the vibration of his moan working its way up his chest.

I pulled back from him his blood turning my lips into a dark red the lust in his eyes was all I needed to know that I had not hurt him. "Sor, sorry Jacob I didn't mean to bite you" his eyes grazed over my red stained lips my fangs still poking out from my gums, he lifted his hand and wiped the blood from my lower lip. "You need to go petrol, Seth is waiting," I said softly as my tongue ran over my lips collecting what was left of his blood I closed my eyes momentarily savouring the flavour of him. I could feel his eyes watching my every move, "You're killing me Renesmee Cullen" Jacob said as he ran his hands through his hair turning to walk over to his dresser he paused halfway changing his mind and started walking back towards me but stopped again. "fuck...If I don't leave now I'm not going to leave at all" He said turning back away from me and continuing his original trip to the dresser. He dropped his towel revealing his very naked very toned bum I gasped coursing him to look over his shoulder at me with a smile on his face he gave me a cheeky wink. Before I could stop myself I let my eyes rake over his body, Jacob was the first boy I had ever seen naked. I found myself wishing for him to turn around so I could see his front. I felt my face starting to grow a deeper shade of red as my panties grew wetter knowing he knew exactly what I was thinking.

He pulled on a pair of shorts and turned to face me a groan leaving his lips "Ness... I'm going to leave now before I talk myself out of it, your scent is driving me crazy" I watched as he licked his lips looking at me as if he was about to devour me. "Go back to bed I will be back in time for breakfast," He said before walking over to the door he paused and watched me pull back the bed sheets and crawl back into his bed again. "I don't think you realise how long I have wanted you in my bed looking the way you do right now" He smiled as he pulled the door closed. I could hear him make his way out into the forest and a howl in the distance.

I laid back down turning my head and breathing in deeply his scent was surrounding me. I tried desperately to fall back to sleep, but I just kept playing the kiss over and over in my head. 'I wonder if this means I can kiss him freely now' I couldn't help but wonder. I felt like it was Christmas Eve and Jacob was my present I was waiting to be brought home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Jacobs Pov**

As I half walked half run from the Cullen's house, Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch watching me with a shocked look on there face. I wanted to high five myself for finally being able to shut them up. If I were immature, I would have probably screamed in your face as I walked past. I think they were more shocked at this point that I managed to stop myself when I did. They both knew my self-control had been pushed to the limits of late. It was a dead giveaway each time Edward shot me a look or Bella grabbed his arm to hold him back while I was in deep thought over Nessie.

As I ran from the house I haze of arousal started to lift the further, I ran away from my imprint. I began to think of all the subtle changes I had been noticing in Nessie recently. She started dressing in more revealing clothes, nothing too drastic just shorted dresses or skirts and her tops were beginning to hug her amazing breasts that little bit tighter. While also single handily driving me completely crazy. She no longer went to sit on her dad's lap at night when we watched moving's together as a family. She would come and sit beside me snuggling in tight to my side of resting her legs on my lap. It was like Renesmee would make up any excuse at all to whisper things into my ear she would pretend as if she didn't mean for her lips to brush against my neck. She knew what she was doing to me it was abundantly clear to everyone how she affected me and secretly I think she loved that she could provoke such a reaction from my body.

In the mornings she would come and place a kiss on my cheek and pressed her body closer then what she ever would have dared of doing 12 months ago. Most mornings I could feel her hard nipples through her tight clothing. It was those mornings I didn't curse the cold, wet weather of Forks if it could evoke a reaction like this from my imprint. I have had to fight every urge in my body the last few weeks not to grab her and take her back to my house in La push where I knew we would not be disturbed. I couldn't help but think that the changes had started after she had been asking me so many questions about sex. That sex ed class was both a blessing and a curse.

When I finally made it to the edge of the forest, I shifted into wolf form and started running towards la push my mind was reeling with everything that had just happened. Soon enough my head filled with the pack's thoughts "Jacob, I am so sorry man if I knew you where doing the dirty I wouldn't have walked in" Seth's voice echoed within my mind. "We were not doing the dirty," I said more harshly then needed. Soon the whole pack was in on the conversation "About time, I don't think I could take one more daydream of you wanting to hump Ness" Quill said before receiving an intense, angry growl knowing within seconds he had stepped over the line talking about Jacobs imprint. "Take a chill pill mate, let's face it we have all been waiting for this day to come why not enjoy the fact you finally kissed her" Paul made a very valid point.

Once patrol was over Jacob started his way back towards the Cullen's house stopped at the forest line to phase back and put his shorts on. Once inside he could smell pancakes wafting from the kitchen only then realising just how hungry he was. Walking over to the kitchen bench Jacob took and seat and smiled at Esem "Morning" Jacob said taking in the massive plate of pancakes already waiting in his spot. "How was your morning," Esme said with a knowing smile. It did not take long for news to travel in this family he assumed everyone already knew what had happened between Nessie and himself this morning or chances are they had heard it while it was happening. "It was fine thank you for asking" Jacob answered with a small grin pulling at the side of his lips.

Jacob was halfway through his stack of pancakes when he could hear soft footsteps coming into the kitchen. He took a deep breath of fresh air needed to ready himself this would, after all, be the first time he had seen Nessie since they had kissed. He turned to see Ness standing at the door her short sundress drawing his attention to her long creamy legs. Esem took this opportunity to place a plate of pancakes on the bench and turned to leave the kitchen knowing the two lovebirds might want some privacy to sort everything out. He was starting to think he was going to have a tough time controlling himself at school today.

Nessie smiled her bare feet taking a few small steps closer to Jacob coming to a stop right next to where he was sitting. "Morning," She said sweetly resting her hip on the kitchen bench while still facing him. "Morning Ness" Jacob turned in his seat so he was fully facing her if she took one step closer she would be between his legs. Renesmee Placed her hands on his knees Jacob took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist pulling her In-between his legs and flush to his body he allowed a small groan to escape his lips as her breast came in contact with his chest. Even though Jacob was sitting and Nessie was standing, she was still shorter than him. Jacob watched as Nessie's eyes moved to his lips her little tongue darting out to lick her lips as if preparing to be kissed.

Jacob couldn't take it anymore his control had improved over the last few weeks, but there was only so much he could handle. After this morning she was the only thing he could think about. "Just so you are aware, I'm about to kiss you," Jacob said with one of his trademark cheeky smiles. He lent his head in placing a very soft feather light kiss on her lips. Then pulling back to make sure he had not rushed her but before he could move back wholly, her lips were on his again. He loved how she didn't seem scared to take what she wanted; The kiss was less innocent as if her confidence was growing with each touch. Jacob felt her hands leave his thighs then return with her arms wrapping around his neck holding him in place. Jacob reached around her body pulling her into his that little bit tighter. When he heard a whimper escape Nessies mouth, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss allowing his tongue run out to graze her lips. He could feel Nessie shudder she tightened her arms around his neck trying to strengthen her body as her knees became weak with lust.

Jacob could feel himself starting to grow harder he moved a hand to her lower back pulling her as tightly to his body as he could. If Nessie were a human, she would not be able to breathe Jacob could feel his self-control beginning to slip. The feel of her small body pressed against him was starting to drive him crazy. Just as he was about to lower his hand to grip her bum which in hindsight may have been a step too far they pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jacob was surprised he had not heard Edward approaching it was apart of his animal instinct to know when someone was sneaking up on him. Apparently, this was another thing that fell by the wayside when Renesme was around. But he was also amazed he was still alive after witnessing what he was just doing to his daughter.

"You can cut the sexual tension with a knife in this room, I think its time you too left for school don't you think," Edward said looking between the two of them. "um…yeah, school" Nessie lips had a dark red ring around them from our kissing. She ducked her head feeling too shy to look Edward in the eye while racing past him on her way back to her room to collect her things.  
I picked up my bag walking past Jacob "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that" I said honestly understanding how hard this must be for him. He just nodded and allowed me to make my way out to my car

Sarah was the first to greet them when they arrived at the cafeteria "Renesmee, where have you been, I have been looking for you all over the school" Sarah wrapped her arms around Nessies shoulder. The two girls started making their way down the hall, Jacob and Seth in toe. "Sorry, Jake and I got caught up," Nessie said with a smile hoping Sarah would catch onto her double meaning. "ohh do tell, did you two finally do it". Sarah was not one to beat around the bush she was not shy at all about her body or what to do with it. "No, we just kissed," Nessie said with an embarrassed smile hoping it would be quiet enough that Jacob would not hear.

When they finally made it to the cafeteria, Nessie started lagging behind hoping the boys would go ahead of them. Allowing Sarah time to ask the one hundred and one questions Nessie knew where waiting to be asked. Jacob seemed to take the hint knowing Renesmee needed time to discuss everything that had happened this morning between the two of them just like he had consulted with the boys earlier. He casual pushed past them but not before dropping a kiss to Renesmee's forehead "I'll see you at the table". Jacob gave Sarah a lobsided smile not sure if he was ready to leave his imprint with the girl who was slowly corrupting her more and more each day not that he was complaining so far he liked all the changes.

"So how was the kiss" Sarah whispered to Nessie as they pushed there trays along the line collecting what food they wanted. Nessies eyes shot to the other students behind them. Not that kissing someone was a big deal to any of the other human students, but to her it was. "Um.. it was … amazing" Renesmee said she could feel the tips of her ears getting hot with embarrassment she quickly glanced at Jacob the smile on his face confirming he had heard what she had said, not that Sarah noticed.

"So what else have you two done" Renesmee waiting for Jacob and Seth to finish collecting their food and head for the table while Sarah and herself finished picking out there dessert purposely taking there time. Hoping like hell the extra distance would make it difficult for the two boys to hear there conversation knowing damn well it wouldn't. "What do you mean," Nessie said trying to decide between pudding and custard. "Well, you know the obvious stuff" Nessie looked at Sarah with a blank expression she understand what Sarah meant. "You mean have we had sex," Renesmee asked trying to work out what Sarah was hinting at. "Well no, I know you haven't done that, I mean like other stuff like touching it" The look on Sarah's face was a mix of excitement and confusion as to why I apparently was not catching on to what she was hinting at.

I could just make out the sound of Seth patting Jacob on the back I quickly looked over Sarah's shoulder casually taking in the disruption coming from the table. "Oh mate, you're in a world of trouble" I caught the shocked look on Jacobs' face and the large smile on Seth's. "What… you mean down there, No we have just kissed" Nessie said she could feel her face going red. She was not sure what was worse the conversation or the fact that both Seth and Jacob could hear every word. "Well no rule says you can only kiss them on the lips," Sarah said with what I would describe as an evil smile plastered on her face. My mouth dropped open I had no words I just stared at her. "They also like when you suck on it" Sarah had the most devilish look on her face I was momentarily frozen in place. My attention was drawn away from Sarah as Seth was smacking Jacob on the back it looked as if he had choked on some apple juice he had been drinking. "Nessie, I think you may need to cut this conversation short if you don't want to kill my alpha," Seth said quiet enough that only the students with super hearing would be able to make out what he had said. She quickly looked around at the rest of the pack most of them chuckling under there breath.

Renesmee rushed over to Jacob not only to comfort him, but it was also an excellent way to get out of the conversation. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Jacob?" She asked her voice filled with concern. The look he gave her was filled with lust, the conversation he had just heard had done nothing to sooth the arousal he had been feeling lately. "I'm fine we should hurry up and eat we have class in 15 minutes" Jacob looked down at his tray of food his voice was deep and, and I was not initially sure his choking cough caused it. "Oh yeah, we have sex ed everyone's favourite subject," Sarah said with a smile aimed at Renesmee. Jacob let out a low groan that only Nessie and Seth could hear. Knowing full well this class would be complete torture today.

 **Jacobs Pov**

Once again Renesmee took her seat at the back of the class beside me. She leant into my side placing her hand on my thigh to balance herself and whispered "Are you sure you are ok, I am so sorry about lunch" Nessie had asked for about the fiftieth time since lunch. I dragged my eyes away from the board and looked at her; I felt both mentally and physically tired. She would have to know it must be hard for me not only dealing with my hormones but also handling hers too.

I was beyond aroused, but this was becoming more normal to me than not being stimulated. I felt as if I had spent the whole month with an erection and each time we took another little step closer to sex it just opened up new doors and new things I wanted to do with her and more things I knew Edward would not let me do. Each time Sarah opened her damn mouth around Nessie, he could feel her wanting him that little bit more, his control was starting to slip.

"Its ok Ness we can talk about this late" Jacob needed to try and get his head back into a safe space he needed to calm down, count sheep or whatever will stop him from thinking about Nessie with her mouth on his penis. "Please Jacob don't shut me out I know you're angry, I'm sorry I didn't know Sarah would say that stuff" She pressed leaning in closer to me trying to get me to open up. "Ness, I'm not angry I'm just trying to calm down, I need to try and think about anything apart from sex at the moment, and I cant because we are just about to sit through a 45-minute class about it". Jacob said with a little more aggression than what he had intended" is there anything I can do to help, are you sure you don't want to discuss it" She was sitting next to me biting her lip, I could feel jolts of arousal running down to my cock.

I couldn't take her lips biting and sad, sexy puppy dog eyes anymore, If she wanted to know what she was doing to me I would show her. I grabbed her hand that was resting on my thigh and dragged it up and placed it on my erection and held it in place with his hand. "You want to know how I am doing; you feel that I am constantly aroused. I can feel your need for me grow each day, and I can smell your arousal right this second. I want you so badly it's starting to hurt" Jacob could not take it anymore he knew he was being very forward with his statement and knew he was wildly inappropriate with her and if Edward ever found out he would be skinned alive. He also thought he might grow to regret his current actions tomorrow but for now, Jacob just didn't care he had never had another person's hand on his body the way he currently had Renesmee's hand pressed against him. Jacob realised how badly he wanted more he desperately wanted to take his imprint.

He pushed Nessies hand harder into his erection, making it move up the length of his shaft through the fabric of his Jeans. Renesmee eyes grew larger at Jacobs forwardness; she could see the outline of his erection and feel how large it was in her small hand she could not help but think how large it looked and felt. Jacob knew he was pushing Renesmee, he knew this was far too much information to be dropping in her lap all at once, but his restraint had slipped. If this was the worst, it had gotten with everything that had happened over the last four weeks he was not doing poorly. He was after all a 27 years old virgin and trapped in a hormonal 17-year-old wolfs body. Then you add a beautiful girl who is wanting you sexually to the mix who took every opportunity she had to rub her body into yours. He was about ready to lift her from her chair lay her on her desk and show her just how turned on he was.

Renesmee mouth hung open slightly as other students around them were talking and utterly oblivious to the two of them. Her eyes shot over to Seth who apparently knew what was going on and was doing his best to look anywhere but at his Alpha and Imprint. Her curiosity got the better of her, She shifted her gaze back to Jacob and allowed a cheeky smile to grace her lips before Jacob caught onto what she was up to. She tightened her grip on Jacobs erection. Jacobs free hand grabbed the table while he took a sharp intake of breath.

Renesmee started to move her hand on her own accord, beginning at the base and running her hand over the head of his penis. She could feel how hard his penis was straining against the fabric of his jeans. Even though she was yet to see it, it felt large in her small hand for a quick second she couldn't help but wonder how something so big would fit in her tiny body. Jacob reached down grabbing her hand his eyes almost popping out of his head. Nessie realised she had opened a connection between the two of them and Jacob had just heard her chatting inside her head. "Fuck Ness, you seriously are driving me insane" Jacobs eyes closed for a moment as if needing a moment to digest her honest thoughts.

With the connection still, open between the two of them 'Are you sure you will fit' she thought again. Jacob pushed up in his chair straightening his back this also caused Nessies hand to push harder into his erection. Jacob lent in close to Renesmee's ear his breath coming deep and heavy. "I would just have to warm you up first" Jacob could not believe he was having this conversation in the middle of the classroom with his girlfriend's hand on his erection with one of his pack members who knew what was going on sitting beside him. 'And how would you do that' Nessie asked again via the link I could feel her lips against the side of my face. I knew from the tone of her voice in my head she had that cute cheeky smile on her lips without even looking at her. I reached over placing my palm flat at the top of her thigh. She jolted in her seat slightly as my fingertip ever so gently grazed the apex of her thighs before coming to rest on her leg. "I would start by slipping one finger inside your body and waiting until I could feel you growing wetter before I slowly would like another finger stretching you and preparing you for what would come next.

Her grip on my erection became firm, and she moved her hand up and down once again I closed my eyes again dropping my head forward for a moment. She was reliving some tension in my body with her touch but also stimulating every other part of my body as I explain to her what I want to do to her body. I risk allowing myself to make eye contact with her; her eyes have grown a deeper shade then usual her bottom lip was firmly gripped by her teeth as she obviously digested my words. I reached over and grabbed her neck pulling her in for a kiss. We had yet to share a kiss with such passion and need all mixed. It was a kiss that was most probably not appropriate on school grounds. But at this point in time, i didn't give a shit if they kicked us out if anything I was begging for it to happen so I could have her 24/7 with no interruptions. Our hot open mouth kisses covered the moans escaping each other's bodies. Nessie was practically dripping wet with Jacobs boldness he could smell her. He reached down grabbed the legs of her chair and dragging her body even closer to his. Everything around them started to fall away, and for a moment he completely forgot where they were.

"Break it up you guys," Sarah said sprinkling some water from her drink bottle over there heads. Nessie pulled back slightly from Jacob she had taken his bottom lip between her teeth biting it gently as she pulled back the lust in his eyes showing him she desperately wanted to continue. They could see the hunger in each other's eyes and also the realisation of how carried away they had just gotten. Nessie turned in her seat back towards the front of the classroom. She was happy that Sarah had not even seemed to notice where her hand had been sitting. "Wow that was so hot I almost caught on fire," Sarah said taking in Nessies plump red lips and messy hair. Renesmee watched out of the corner of her eye as he uncomfortably moved in his chair trying to ease some of the tension in his body.

Their teacher walked into the room signalling the beginning of class. Jacob grabbed his book out of his bag and prayed it would go quickly. He knew later this afternoon Renesmee would have thousands of questions to ask.

Hope you guys enjoy xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Jacob Pov**

Jacob walked into his room after his school day had finished and dropped his massive body down onto his bed. Jacobs whole body ached after today he had spent the entire day so on edge every mussel was begging him just to lay still and not move. Groaning he rolled onto his stomach replayed the conversation Nessie and Sarah had at lunch not to mention the interaction between Nessie and himself later. Crying in frustration, lifted his pillow dragging it over his head. Jacob was expecting Edward to bust through his bedroom door any second he couldn't imagine a Pillow stopping his thoughts from travelling loud and clear.

This morning he had been on cloud nine his only thought had been about the kiss they had shared. But today at school changed everything one simple kiss lead to Jacob putting Renesmee's hand on his erection. Something that he should not have done so soon in their relationship he needed to slow things down between them. At the rate they were going, he would be having sex with her next week. He still had months until her birthday he somehow doubted Edward would be forgiving of his disobeying his rules.

He was surprised at how quickly things seemed to escalate between the two of them naturally. His every waking moment now was filled with images of Nessies lips wrapped around his penis. Sure knew deep down if all Renesmee ever wanted from him was a friend he would do that without complaining but right now he knew she wanted more. And he most definitely wanted more from her maybe some very very heavy petting, grinding but he had not thought about them that naked yet until today. But now that Edward had told him he had to wait another six months until her birthday and the added comments by Sarah it was all he could think about. It was like Edward had planted the seed and now he could not stop it from growing.

The drive home had been torture enough now they had shared that unbelievability steamy kiss in the classroom. It was like sitting beside a furnace the heat radiating off her body was almost too much for him to bare. Renesmee kept glancing between the forest breezing past outside the window and back at him he could see each movement out of the corner of his eye. She finally broke the silence, but after hearing her question, Jacob almost wished for the calm again. She asked question after question about everything that was discussed in class.

Of course, Bella and Edward had never told her anything to do with sex. Edward was far too proper to explain what sex entailed, and Bella was just awkward and assumed Rose would tell Ness everything she needed to know. Jacob cursed them for putting him in the position of needing to explain it all when he hadn't even experienced it himself yet. It shouldn't be Jacob that had to explain this stuff to her. He kept thinking it just seemed wrong telling her all about sex when inside his mind he just kept thinking he would someday be doing those things to her.

His deep train of thought was interrupted by Renesmee's next question "so how do you know if you have had an orgasm" I didn't know how to answer this, all I could think was she had never touched herself and that unleashed a whole new array of fantasy's. I guess in a house full of vampires it does make privacy difficult even if you are trying to learn about your body. "Um, you would know Ness," I said trying to give the most basic answer so I could stop myself from thinking anymore into it.

Jacob grabbed his pillow and squeezed it around his head as if he was trying to push the thought of Nessie back into the cage it came from. Before giving up and rolling onto his back with a sigh, he realised it was going to be a very very long six months. Jacob looked down at his half naked body and thought for a few short moments how her hand had felt running up his shaft earlier today how good her lips had felt pressed against his. And how much it turned me on her touching him like that in class surrounded by other people. The aching pain that had been over his body was now solely situated in his pants. He squeezed his eyes shut running his hands through his hair. Shaking his head, he slowly ran a shaking hand down his chest gripping his erection through his jeans similar to the way her small delicate hands had held him earlier.

He closed his eyes and started thinking of the look on her face today as he had pushed her hand up and down his erection. Without giving myself a second to rethink it, Jacob reached up and undid his belt and buttons of his jeans. He knew tomorrow he would be faced with ridicule from Emmet and Jasper but right now what he was doing felt right. He closed his eyes feeling much more comfortable after letting his erection free of his jeans. He slid his hand inside his boxer shorts and slowly started moving his hand up and down his shaft. He opened his eyes for a second arching his back off the bed before squeezing them shut again recalling the images from 4 weeks ago. He let his mind run wild of the sexy sounds that he had somehow evoked from his imprint how her hand had felt on his body today. How she had reacted when he had placed his hand on her leg and told her what he wanted to do to her.

Image after image came back to him; he remembered waking up to find Nessie rubbing her very wet core into his penis. The way her teeth had left sinking into his over-stimulated skin. His pace increased as he worked his hand faster and harder up and down his shaft. He couldn't think of time he had been harder then what he was right this second. He felt a rush of arousal shoot through his body, It took him by surprise and pushed him that much closer to the edge. He let out a guttural moan it was like all his instincts were starting to intensify. It wasn't until he heard the unsteady breaths coming from Renesmee room he realised why everything was so much more intense than usual. 'Crap, she can hear me' Jacob thought, but it was too late.

Her arousal mixed with his own was almost unbearable. He knew he should stop he knew it was a lousy idea masturbating in the Cullen house but it was also the biggest turn on hearing his imprints frantic breaths as he pleasured himself. If he closed his eyes, it was like she was in the room with him as if it was her small delicate hard working his shaft. He started moving his hand faster and harder, up and down his hips began lifting off the bed. His back arched slightly this was what he needed all week he required this he had been wound so tight. He tried his best to stifle the moans escaping his lips, but it was too hard He could tell Renesmee was feeding off each sound that came from his mouth this was driving him closer to his release. He reached out and grabbed the side of his pillow with one hand while the other feverishly worked up and down his shaft. Sweat was starting to form on his chest. He could feel his release building he could hear the sounds of Nessies breath increasing from her room to the point of her almost panting. Then it hit him her scent was so strong as if she was right beside him her arousal was thick and heavy in the room.

Jacobs whole body went stiff, his hips lifting off his mattress and his frame finally found release after a day of slow tortures building up "Nessie" He moaned into his pillow as he came inside is boxes. Once he started to come back from his haze of arousal, he could still hear Nessies ragged breathing coming from her room. 'Fuck, I'm in trouble' was all he could think he quickly let go of his now softening erection. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders he pushed himself up off the bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower and clean up.

 **Nessie Pov**

Nessie stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror; she watched her hands run over her body the same way Jacobs had done that morning. Closing her eyes, she would still remember the feelings his touch stirred in her. Her body had changed so much over the last few years it was no wonder her parents where feeling extremely overprotective.

It was not like I was unreasonable, I understood human parents get a solid 15 to 16 years with there children before they need to worry about their kids being attracted to the opposite sex. But things had changed between Jacob and me, and clearly I was not an ordinary human child it was like a light switch had flicked on, everything changed so quickly, and now I can't turn it back off I knew what I wanted. I want Jacob Black so much my body aces when I am away from him, my mind races each time his name is mentioned and my senses go into overdrive each time I smell him. It's a far cry from 12 months ago when my feelings had first started to change.

Nessie walked over to her bed dumping her body down onto the mattresses and releasing a frustrated groan. The car ride alone had been awkward he shares these unbelievably hot moments then we both get awkward as we seem to worry what my dad will think. I release a frustrated groan Just as I was about to let self-pity sweep through my body I heard the sound of some deep breathing. I listened closer initially I thought it might have been Rose and Emette going at it again, but it didn't sound like them. I could make out the sound of what I thought was a belt and buttons being undone. No one else but the two of them had been upstairs when we had arrived home 'It was Jacob, what was he doing' I thought I listened closer and that's when I heard it. Jacob moaned. My mouth dropped open for a second I fought an inner battle of whether to leave the house now and let Jacob have some privacy or listen in and see if it was like what the teacher had described in class. My curious side won out I sat like a statue on my bed holding my breath for a second so I could hear him better. I thought I could make out the sound of his hand running up and down what I assumed was his erection. I could even listen to him gripping his pillow in his hand and the rustle of his clothes with each movement.

I could feel myself growing wet; I remembered him pushing my hand down to touch his erection in class today he had felt so big and hard in my grip, my breathing started to grown erratic I wanted to watch him touch himself I listed as he got closer to what she assumed was an orgasm. I closed my eyes momentarily trying t imagine what he looked like at this point.

My body felt as if it was on fire and I was about to explode I rubbed my legs together to try and relieve some of the tension that was growing between them. And that was when it happened I heard him climax "Nessie" was the last word I heard. I sat there shocked before I arrived at a decision I pushed up off the bed and started my way down the hall. Before I knew what I was doing, I opened his bedroom door and walked inside.

The overpowering smell of Jacob hit me like a ton of bricks; it made my body crave him even more. My eyes quickly scanned the room in search of my mate but he was not there, I licked my lips not sure if I was hungry for blood or hungry for him. I could hear the faint sound of the water running in the shower. I paced back and forth in his room trying to keep myself busy, so I didn't just walk right into his shower and jump him. My body was screaming for his touch if he took much longer I think I would melt into the ground, It was like Jacob could sense my presence he quickly shut off the water and I could hear him grab a towel and take a long deep breath before opening the door. Jacob walked out with his towel wrapped low around his waist his chest still wet from his shower and his hair messy from where he had run his fingers through it. Steam was escaping the bathroom through the open door I stood there staring at him.

Jacob knew she would be there but as soon as he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks and it hit him like a freight train, Nessie was so aroused he could smell it leaching from her body. It was not like usual this was different Jacob realised Nessie had gone into heat listening to him masturbate. Her eyes were dark almost glowing her skin was flushed her heart rate was elevated, and she had a wild look on her face she almost looked animalistic. She walked over to him lifting her hand to his face and opening the link between the two of them. She showed Jacob her memory of hearing him masturbate, she showed him how turned on she was and how she had tried rubbing her legs together to release some of the tension, but she didn't know how to make it go away...She showed him what she thought he might have looked like while touching himself. She showed him how much this build up of pressure was hurting her and she needed someone to make it better.

Before he knew what he was doing Jacob picked Nessie up wrapping her legs around his waist he pushed her ageist the wall. He promised himself he would not have sex with her, He knew he needed to wait six more months, but his imprint needed him. Needed him to show her how to make it better Jacob pushed himself against her, Renesmee's centre coming in contact with his and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself pressing his lips into hers. He claimed her mouth the way he had wanted to in the classroom today.

"Jacob, please" was all she managed to say the connection between the two of them was still open she showed him image after image of what she wanted him to do to her. It was enough to have him back to rock hard in a few short seconds; he was starting to think he needed to ask Carlisle if being erected for such long periods of time was wrong or not because he seemed to have an erection every second he was around this girl. He ground his hips into her hard. Her fingernails sunk into his skin he repeated it he could tell she was losing control her movements against him were becoming erratic. He wanted nothing more than to watch as she had her first orgasm.

The towel around his waist started to come loose but he could do nothing to stop it from sliding off nor did he care he was utterly mesmerised by the girl wrapped around his body. Nessie was still wearing her sundress, so the only thing separating them was her lace panties. For the first time, Jacob felt the soft skin of her inner thigh, and the wet fabric of her panties came in contact with his bare ranging erection he froze for a second. "Edward is going to kill me" he muttered under his breath Renesmee ground her pelvis into his "Don't stop Jacob, it …. It feels so good, please" She said her eyes breathlessly where so dark with need he could tell her release was building and she was desperate to find out how it all ended.

He grabbed handfuls of the fabric from her sundress pushing it up higher so there lower bodies were skin on skin apart from the small scrap of baby blue lace he could see was darker at the front due to her arousal soaking them. He kept pushing his hips against hers; He watched as the head of his penis rubbed up the front of her undies coating his shaft in her arousal as it seeped through the fabric of her panties it was almost too much for him too. He let the length of his penis grow wetter each time he pressed into her the combination of soft lace and hot; warm arousal was making Jacob crazy all he could think was if she felt this good just rubbing into her how good would being inside her be.

Jacob felt Nessies body start to arch and shake against his he felt her hands gripping his shoulders and back as her pending orgasm grew in her body. Her eyes closed as her head fell back against the wall. Jacob almost lost his load when she bit her lip and released a guttural moan. She was so caught up in the feelings flowing through her body she has wholly given into ecstasy it was the sexiest thing Jacob had ever seen. Jacob gripped her hips tighter and pushed against her body again, but she turned her hips forward accidentally causing the head of Jacobs erection to press into her centre sinking about an inch inside her. Renesmee's eyes shot open her hands gripping Jacobs shoulders at the new sensation. The only thing stopping Jacob from losing control entirely at the new feelings coursing through his body was her panties keeping him in check. He wanted desperately to pull the head of his erection back out pull her panties to the side and slide his full length up to his hilt inside her warm waiting body. Her core was so hot and tempting he was desperately fighting with himself to stay still to regain his composure.

Jacob knew he needed to stop he was tempting fate they were not ready for sex. He knew if he pushed harder he would rip the lace of her panties and sink deep inside her taking her virginity. His wolf was starting to come to life he found himself risking it pushing that little bit deeper the fabric of her panties becoming so tight against the head of his erection it was stopping him from going further. The warmth of her body tempting him begging him to claim her Nessie was once again biting her lip staring deep into his eyes, she was not telling him to stop she had that same look on her face when she was just about to pounce on an animal she had been stalking. "Jacob"

Jacob drew every ounce of strength in his body and pulled back not wanting to tear her panties apart, but his body was craving to feel her heat again he sunk the tip of his erection back inside her cursing the little strip of fabric each time it stopped him. Nessie was wild with want; he had never seen her lose control quite so much, the panting that was escaping her body let Jacob know she was enjoying this newfound experience as much as he was. Jacob could feel her pushing her bodies weight down on his erection. He gripped her hips harder trying to keep her in place he could feel his erection dripping with her arousal. He knew if he let go of her body his erection would break past her panties and her virginity and that was not the way Jacob wanted that to happen.

Nessie was growing frustrated she needed a release, and she just couldn't work out how. The more aroused she became, the more her vampire half took over making her wild and animalistic. She could feel her fags pressing against her tongue she wanted to bite Jacob she wanted to taste him, his smell was so overpowering calling for her. Before she could stop herself, she leant forward, and she bit him. He gripped her hips even harder pulling the head of his erection away from her entrance not trusting himself to stay there any longer, Nessie bit him harder out of protest for the loss of contact. He quickly ran the length of his erection up and down her centre at a feverish pace creating the same friction they had experienced earlier. Jacob let out a groan so loud he knew the whole Cullen family would hear but between the bite that made him more turned on and the girl grinding into him, it was almost enough to bring him to a climax. But he knew he needed to give his imprint a release first

He felt her body shake ageist his own and he knew if he ground into her once more she would orgasm. He gripped her hips and pushed ageist her again she took a large gulp of his blood making the connection between the two of them so intense that Jacob not only orgasmed himself but also experienced Renesmee's at the same time. It was one of the hardest most intense orgasms to rip through his body. He could just make out the sound of her repeating his name over and over again as her body convulsed ageist his.

Nessie slowly pulled back and looked at Jacob once again her lips stained with his blood. "That Nessie is what an orgasm feels like" Jacob smiled dropping his head to her shoulder "You are going to be the death of me" He held her close to him until both there breathing returned to normal. Dropping her feet back to the ground. He reached down to grab his towel handing it to Ness so she could clean his climax off her leg. Nessie lent in and licked the blood dripping from his neck away "Umm you are very tasty" Jacob had grown used to Nessie biting him when she was younger while she was still learning to control her inner hunter she would bite him more often than not. But this was only the second time she had done it in over three years, and Jacob was starting to think it had something to do with when she was highly aroused. He liked that he could make her lose control as much as she caused him lose his. Apparently, in a house full of vampires it may not be the best idea, but I figured the only one that could stand the smell of me was my girl, so I think I'm pretty safe.

It was then they heard the sounds coming from downstairs "Crap" Jacob said "Do you think they all heard" Renesmee asked. 'YES' was echoed back from various directions in the house Nessie berried her head into his chest thoroughly embarrassed her whole family and heard her have her first orgasm. "I think we need to get out of this house for a little while," Jacob said taking in Nessies bright red face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jacob held Renesmee against the wall until there breathing started to return to normal. He lent down placing a kiss on her shoulder he could not remember that last time he had felt this happy. He knew he needed to clean them both up, but he also didn't want to let her go. Her head was berried into the nook of his neck he could feel her breathing start to calm down. Jacob ran his hands down her body holding her thighs he turned and started carrying Nessie over to his bed. He slowly placed her down on the mattress and quickly turned his back to her. They may have just taken their relationship to the next level but she was still yet to see him fully naked, and he was not sure he could handle her eyes raking over his body at this moment in time.

He quickly walked over to the towel that was lying discarded on the floor; He picked it up wrapping it securely around his waist. He then continued to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth he cleaned down his body. He looked up in the mirror and couldn't wipe the smile off his face the sound of Renesmee orgasming just kept playing over and over in his mind. He had done that, He had brought her that, and it had felt so right to make her happy. He grabbed another washcloth and pulled a new shirt out of the draw on his way back to his bed. He sat down beside Nessie, Her eyes were closed, and she was started to drift off to sleep. In the position she was laying in Jacob could see how wet the front of her underwear was He took a deep, shaky breath. He then realised his ejaculation could be seen on her creamy white skin. And for a moment his inner wolf was urging him to say 'mine, you are mine'. Jacob gently reached forward shaking her shoulder "Ness, I brought you something to change into and a cloth to um.. clean yourself up". Renesmee opened her eyes and smiled at him she reached forward taking the cloth and started wiping down her lower stomach and thighs.

"Well, they never discuss how messy this can be in sex ed" She giggles while sitting up to unzip the back of her dress. Jacob shot up turning his back to give her some privacy. "After everything we just did you still turn your back," Nessie asked he could hear the humour in her voice. "What we just did and seeing you completely naked are two different things, I think that would be more than I could deal with. Plus we just massively pushed your dad's rules" Jacob said still with his back to his imprint. He could hear the sound of her dress zip lowering followed by her pulling his shirt back over her head. "I'm dressed," She said as she slipped her legs under the blankets of his bed.

Jacob turned around and picked up her discarded clothes on the floor beside the bed. He walked back into the bathroom to drop them in the laundry basket. He felt something damp in his hand he turned the dress over to see a blue pair of panties hidden under the clothing. He stopped dead in his tracks; she was completely naked under his shirt she had removed her underwear too. Jacob dropped the dress and panties into the laundry basket as if they were made of fire; he paces back and forward inside the bathroom trying to regain his composure.

He pulled a pair of boxes out of the dresser and dropped his soiled towel into the basket as well. He prepared to leave the bathroom but not before splashing some cold water on his face. Jacob looked at himself in the mirror "Control yourself, Breath, you can handle this" Jacob muttered to himself in the mirror. He turned walking back into his bedroom Renesmee sat perched against the headboard with a knowing smile on her face. "You are an evil little vixen," Jacob said pulling back his side of the bed sheets and crawling in beside his mate.

Jacob lent over Nessies body placing his arms on each side of her head. He put his lips over hers "Do you want to spend the day tomorrow at La Push with the pack; we are having a bonfire" Jacob asked between kisses. "I would love too" Nessie smiled returning his kiss but making it deeper. I pushed myself off her and dropped back down onto my side of the bed. "We need to stop, we have six more months," Jacob said taking a deep breath trying to control himself. Renesmee rolled her body into his "I don't think I can wait another six months" she leant forward taking his earlobe between her lips and sucking gently. "Nessie please, you're making this very hard on me" Jacob tried to push her back down onto the mattress. "No, I'm just making you hard" She giggled and couldn't help laughing harder when his glared at her. "Fine I'll stop but can you cuddle me while we sleep," She asked so, but I could see she had something planned. I nodded my head in agreeance and watched as she turned her back to me while lifting the covers so she could push her back into my front. And that's when I realised what she had planned the shirt I had given her had ridden up around her waist before I could bring myself to stop it from happening. Her creamy white bear bum was being pressed into the front of my boxes. I let out a guttural moan reaching down I wrapped my hand around her waist holding her in place. Telling myself, it was to stop her from moving but knew I just wanted to feel her naked flesh. My wolf scenes picked up the sound of her increased breathing "Ness we need to behave" I said in the firmest alpha voice I could muster. Renesmee looked over her shoulder and smiled reaching down she grabbed my hand dragging it around to the front of her waist but lower just so the tips of a few of my fingers grazed the tops of her pubic hair. "Ness" I warned not sure I could control myself much longer. "Ok fine I'll sleep" She gave me a sexy pout and wink before attempting to close her eyes. Soon enough the room was filled with even deep breaths; she was asleep. Now I just had to work out how I would fall to sleep; I had her bare ass pressed into my crouch my fingers so close to a part of her body I have been desperate to feel. I squeezed my eyes shut counting back from one hundred

Nessie was digging through her wardrobe trying to find a swimsuit that fit her since she had last visited la push her body had changed so much none of them seemed to cover what needed to be covered. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing around Jacob she loved his bodies reaction to her but she wasn't sure he would appreciate the pack seeing so much of her. A light knock stopped Renesmee in her search to find the perfect set of swimmers. Alice stood in the doorway holding out a small pink bag. "Thought you might be needing a new set of swimmers," She said casually as if she had not just saved the day.

Renesmee ran over to Alice throwing her arms around her neck "Thank you so much auntie Alice" she said. "its obvious to all of us you are grown up and I guess we all need to start treating you that way". She couldn't help the beaming smile that grew on her face. It had been months of waiting for her family to realise she had changed finally. Renesmee ran into her ensuite to try on her new outfit. She placed the bag on the counter and pulled the content out. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the skimpy bikini set Renesmee was used to only wearing one-piece suits she was not sure how she would look in a bikini.

Ness pulled the bikini bottoms into place quickly followed by the top and turned looking at her self in the mirror. Alice had picked a royal blue bikini the bottoms only half covered her bum cheeks, and the tops pushed her breasts up giving her fantastic cleavage.

She ran back into her bedroom to find Alice packing an overnight bag for Her. "Alice, are you sure they are not too revealing" She turned in a circle showing her the extream lack of coverage the Bikini offered. "Well, Nessie you are all grown up now, there is no harm in dressing like it," She said with a smile both of us knowing my father would not approve. "plus there is a certain wolf who loves the colour blue on you," Alice said with a devious smile. "Ness, are you ready to go the pack Is already at the beach" I heard Jacob call from the bottom of the steps. "I'm coming" I called out the door, turning to smile at Alice "Well then I guess the decision is made" I smiled

I quickly pulled on my Denham shorts and shirt grabbing my overnight bag from Alice. We usually stayed at Jacobs house in la push after a bonfire. I immediately ran down the steps calling goodbye to my family as we ran out the door. Jacob had his car waiting at the front for me to climb right into.

The drive to la push was quiet as we listened to the radio. It wasn't until I felt Jacobs eyes on me for the 5th time I realised just how close we were to each other. "Jacob," I asked looking over at him while he drove. "Yes Renesmee," Jacob said back knowing I was about to ask an embarrassing question since I used his whole name.

"Yesterday when I heard you… you know" She asked she watched as his eyes darted from the road to her and back again. Jacob cursed under his breath she was always so curious and innocent she didn't always realise just how personal some of the questions she was asking where. He just tightened his hands on the steering wheel and nodded his head not wanting to open his mouth as he was not sure what would come out. "I know you were thinking of me" she could see his face going red, and his eyes started moving around the road in front of him. "Oh yeah" was all he said I watched as he licked his lips nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"What was I doing in your fantasy" I turned in my seat, so I was facing him I desperately wanted to know. His eyes once again left the road, darting back at me as if trying to work out if I was joking or not.

"Ness, I mean…. I don't know" He said he moved uncomfortably in his seat as if me watching him was making him twitch. "Yes you do, I heard you say my name as you climaxed" I pushed harder I wanted to know what turned him on. "I was... I umm" He stumbled we where getting closer to La push so If I wanted to know I needed to find out sooner rather then later.

"You um where… doing the stuff Sarah was telling you about" He finally said "oh you mean like ... touching your... erection," I filled in the blanks I was surprised I felt so confident in asking him these types of questions. But after yesterday I felt much more curious about everything if it felt that good just having Jacob rub his body against mine. His mouth would feel amazing, and his penis inside me would be almost earth-shattering. "yeah... and you where doing umm... other stuff too" he said hoping to end the conversation and leave it at that. "Other stuff, like what…do you mean taking you into my mouth" the car swerved as the words left my mouth I could see the beach in the distance "Shit" Jacob swore as he moved the car back into the correct lane. Renesmee always knew what to say to throw him off centre.

"Yeah.. yes Ness, like that," He said by the time he pulled the car into the parking lot he was looking a little flushed. He opened the door and moved around to the boot grabbing out there towels. Renesmee followed and stepped in closer to him his back making contact with the side of the car. "I like knowing I turn you on," She said leaning in to kiss the side of his neck his hand coming to rest on her lower back. "did I tell you how much I hate these stupid sex ed classes" Jacob muttered. Releasing a deep breath as Renesmee took his earlobe into between her lips and biting down on it gently. Jabob pulled her body closer to his and pushed more of his weight into the side of his car. He could feel her grip on his neck growing stronger while her lips grew more confident biting, kissing and nipping at the side of his neck. Ever since they had started taking sex ed, she was so much more confident and interested in finding out what Jacob liked and what he wanted. She pulled back from her assault on the side of his neck "I know, but I appreciate you filling in all the blanks for me" She said. Leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips while pressing her body into his, he started running his hands down her back one coming to grip her behind while he ground his hips into hers. He could feel the gasp escape from her against his lips. He would hearing shouting coming from a distance he pulled back from Nessie to see the pack spotted them and started calling for them to join. They quickly pulled apart Nessie looked down at Jacobs shorts before returning her gaze to him "Down boy" she said with a cheeky, sexy smile, grabbing Jacob's hand Renesmee lead the way down to the beach.

"Hey guys," Renesmee said as she hugged everyone hello and watched as Jacob did the same. "Ness, you want to help collect wood for the bonfire then we can all go for a swim," Seth asked as she dropped her towel down onto the sand and started helping the rest of the pack collect wood. Jacob followed her into the woodline at the top of the beach and held the pile of wood as she picked up pieces. "I don't know if swimming is a good idea today Nessie, the water looks like its going to be pretty cold" Jacob voiced his concerns as he watched her pick up another log. "Lucky I have you to keep me warm than," Renesmee said as she dropped another chunk of wood into his arms. There was no way she was not letting him see her in this bikini. "And how am I going to do that," Jacob asked Renesmee stopped her search for firewood and walked closer to her mate. "I'm sure you can think of something" She lent over the wood he was holding to kiss him.

Once the Bonfire was all set and ready for tonight, everyone was sitting around chatting. Renesmee had perched herself on Jacobs lap. The sun was starting to get low in the sky, and they only had about an hour of light left. She leant into his chest and kissed the side of his neck drawing his attention away from the group conversation he had been involved in. "do you want to come for a swim before it gets dark" Jacob pulled her closer. "Are you sure it's going to be pretty cold" Jacob watched as Renesmee stood and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. He couldn't help but stare at her breast in her bikini top; it wasn't until she dropped her shorts and he realised the bottoms didn't even cover her cheeks that he felt his control slipping. This was the most of her body he had ever seen, and he liked it a lot "As I said you better come keep me warm then" She smiled as started walking down the beach.

He turned and looked at the rest of his pack some of the younger members who were still yet to imprint where staring with slack jaws as she started walking her way down to the shoreline. The wolf in him wanted to protect his mate, and soon enough a growl erupted from his chest. Everyone's eyes scattered all over the beach anywhere Renesmee was not currently standing. The rest of the pack who had already imprinted laughed at Jacobs protective streak.

Jacob stood quickly and walked down to the water's edge to meet his imprint he licked his lips while taking in the sight of her sexy body. "does your dad know you are wearing that" he asked with a slight edge of annoyance. He didn't like other people looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. "What's wrong with it," she said placing her hands on her hips. "you know damn well what's wrong with it, your practically naked" He gestured with his hands. "No Jacobs it's a bikini if you want to see what naked is I'll show you" she reached for the strap behind her head but he grabbed her arm. "That's not what I mean, and you know it" by this stage he had his arms wrapped around her waist their bodies flush together.

He knew the pack was watching them; it was new to them to see Jacob and Renesmee interacting this way. Yes, they had always been friends but never this close, and Renesmee had never been this grown up. "Are you going to make me beg or will you come for a swim?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in that little bit closer to her breasts, so they were pressing up against his chest. "Your not fighting fair Renesmee" His hands slipped lower and grabbed her bum he liked the feeling of being able to feel skin on skin. And after last night having her bare-assed pressed into him he had a new appreciation for how amazing her bum was.

"where is the fun in that," she said pushing up onto her tiptoes waiting for him to bring his lips down to meet hers. That was all it took his hunger took over, and the pack watched on in shock as his kiss took on a whole new meaning. It was filled with want and need, and he desperately wanted to feel every inch of her body. His hands left her backside very slowly dragging his hands up over her hips then her ribcage he found his thumbs rubbing the underside of her breasts, he was just about to move his hands to over one of them when a voice reminded him they were not alone. "I think you two should go for a swim and cool off" Quill shouted coursing Jacob to pull away from his heated embrace shooting an annoyed look at the pack before making his way into the water. He was right the water was freezing; he pulled Renesmee into his body trying to keep her warm. But he knew even with her being half vampire she would only be able to stay in here for 10 minutes max.

"After the bonfire can we go back to your house," Renesmee asked. Jacob had not even thought about it, they normally do sleep at his house on the reserve when even they come to La Push, but he assumed with everything going on with them Edward would have asked Renesmee to come home. "Are you sure you dad will be fine with it?" Jacob asked wanting to make sure he covered all his bases the last thing he wanted was Edward rushing in and ripping them apart again.

"I never asked him, but I assumed since we always sleep at your house after a bonfire he would not mind" She smiled sweetly at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist he could tell she was starting to get cold and through now would be a good time to head back into shore.

Once they reached the beach Jacob grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Nessie he could see she was starting to tremble from the cold. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled her into his lap trying to warm her body back up the fire was alight and also seemed to help warm her skin.

"So things between the two of you have changed," Quill said, Jacob gave him a look of annoyance for pointing out the obvious, but the rest of the pack seemed to agree with the statement. He was not sure if Quill had mentioned this knowing one day in the distant future he would be going through the same process. They all seemed genuinely interested in how the relationship had changed between the two of them. "Well I think it's a good thing," Leah said with a smile aimed more so at Nessie then at Jacob she could see Renessme was not overly comfortable with this conversation and she was trying to support her friend.

"No Leah, you are just relieved things are starting to happen between them, let's face it, dude," Paul said with a smirk looking at Jacob. "A 27-year-old virgin trapped in a hormonal wolfs body your one second away from humping your pillow, the sexual tension between you two can be cut with a knife" Paul continued. Renesmee felt a low growl form in Jacobs' chest; her face had started to grow red with all the extra attention this conversation was earning them.

"Paul leave them alone" Seth decided to pipe into the conversation. "What its true, Jacob has been so on edge since Renesmee has reached full maturity it's like dangling a rabbit in front of a starving predator and expecting them not to want to eat it". Renesmee took in everything Paul was saying and knew as annoying and embarrassing as this was, it was also true. Jacob did have animal tendency's, and she knew he had to exert a lot of restraint not just to take her virginity. Especially since Nessie was making it her mission to tease him sexually as much as possible.

"What happens between Ness and me is our business, not yours Paul" Jacobs grip on me had tightened as if he was trying to protect me. "Sure it is your business, but when we can all read each other's minds and emotions when wolfed out, I can honestly say I am looking forward to the day when your not quite so tense," Paul said with a smile. "Well, I think its time we move on from this conversation then" Seth could see the embarrassment written all over Renesmee's face at everyone knowing they were still yet to have sex.

Jacob leant forward kissing her temple and drawing her body in closer. "Sorry Ness, I didn't know we would become the centre of attention again tonight" Jacob whispered in her ear. She turned her eyes to look into Jacobs. "Was I the rabbit in Paul's analogy?" Nessie asked so sweet, and innocently Jacob was annoyed the Paul would draw more attention to the fact that Jacob has been trying so hard not just to jump her bones. "Ahhh, yeah baby but don't worry about Paul he is just trying to stir things up" Jacob pulled Nessie in closer to his body and kissed her temple again.

Soon enough it was getting late, and the fire was starting to die down. "I guess we should get back home," Jacob said into Renesmee's neck she had become so relaxed she had started falling asleep ageist Jacobs chest. He picked her up bridal style and started carrying her back to the car. Along the way, they stop to say goodnight to the rest of the pack. As they reached Jacobs house, his mind was going a million miles per hour. We will be home alone at my house; there will be no mind reading dads, no super hearing vampires just Renesmee and I.

Sorry for the delay in updating the story guys, New chapter coming soon. Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Renesmee opened the door and stepped out of the car grabbing her bag from the back seat and heading up the stairs into Jacobs house. She walked all the way down to his room and dropped her bag on the bed. She turned to see Jacob leaning ageist the door frame looking at her. She unwrapped the towel from around her body leaving her bikini. "I'm just going to shower quickly, do you want to watch a movie when I am done" Jacob nodded she walked towards him on her way to the bathroom. But paused in front of him "Are you going to let me pass" She smiled up at him "I'm still trying to decide that myself" He lent down giving her a quick kiss on the lips before turning his body so she could pass. He gripped the door frame to keep his hands from wrapping around her body, Quill was right she was a rabbit being dangled in front of a starving animal, and he wanted her so badly.

Nessie hopped into the shower she could faintly hear the sound of a knock at the front door. Listening closely thinking maybe it was her parents coming to get her. She then heard Seth and Quill. "What are you guys doing here" she could hear Jacob asking. "What do you mean, we normally come over after a bonfire to watch movies, do you want us to leave". Seth asked Renesmee could hear the hurt in his voice. "ah no man, stay sorry It must have slipped my mind" Nessie was a little upset she didn't get Jacob all to herself. But she still enjoyed spending the night with some of the pack. "Sorry about my question earlier Jake, I didn't mean for it to turn into a full topic of conversation" Renesmee could hear from the bathroom how genuine Quills apology sounded. "It's all good mate, Nessie knows how hard this whole change has been for me. I just didn't want her to know I am one step away from humping my pillow or that I can't stop thinking about her that way at the moment" She heard Jacob say with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well let's face it Paul has no filter, and those classes at school have been making the whole process far more painful, I seriously don't know how you aren't jumping her bones with some of those questions she is asking" Seth added into the conversation. Renesmee felt her body turning hot with embarrassment she didn't realise just how stupid she must have sounded asking these questions she could feel her eyes starting to fill with tears but her whole body froze when she heard Jacob answer. "I must admit I am surprised with myself, Nessie is just so sweet and innocent she genuinely just wants to understand, I sometimes have to remind myself this topic is never discussed around her she has no real prior knowledge about what sex is. But I swear when she asks me some questions I seriously have to use every ounce of strength in my body not to let my wolf take over, she is just so bloody sexy but in an innocent sort of way" Her tears were gone entirely. Jacob didn't think she was an idiot he thought she was sexy and sweet and he understood this was all new to her. Nessie let a small smile spread across her face Jacob did love her.

Turning the water off Nessie wrapped herself in a clean towel and walked back into Jacobs room. She unzipped her bag to find a bunch of clothes she had never seen before. When it hit her Auntie Alice had packed her overnight bag while she was trying on her swimmers. She let out a small gasp as she noticed none of these clothes was very inappropriate. Was Alice trying to drive Jacob crazy? I lifted the white lace panties up out of my bag before digging around to try and find any other pair, but there was none. I slipped them on then looked through the bag for my usual sleeping shirt, but the only thing I saw was a very tight white camisole top that matched her panties. I could put on my shorts and shirt from today, but they were wet and sandy from the beach and smell of fire.

I walked over to the mirror and noticed you could see the outline of my nipples through my top I clamp my hands down over my breasts like I was even embarrassed to be seeing them. What was I going to do, I started digging through Jacobs draws trying to find something anything I could wear. But most of his draws were empty since he had moved all of his clothes to the Cullens house all that remained here was cut of pants and boxers that were so big they would not stay up, with a huff I quickly threw them back in the draw.

I looked at myself one more time. This was not an outfit you wear in front of the pack. I grabbed the blanket off Jacobs bed and wrapped it around myself before heading out to the lounge room.

Jacob gave me an odd look from inside the kitchen as he was making the popcorn for the movie night. "You ok," he asked I didn't normally steel the sheets off his bed when I already knew there where blankets on the backs of the couches. "ahh yeah, Alice is just playing a bit of a trick on me I think", I said not feeling very confident in showing him my attire. A bikini is one thing, but he can practically see my boobs through my shirt.

Jacob stepped closer to me my back was towards the other room where both Quill and Seth sat so I didn't have to worry about them seeing how I was dressed under the blanket. "Why whats wrong, Show me," he said taking another step towards me. I hesitated for a moment before slowly opening my arms allowing him to take In my attire. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down his eyes were fixated on my breasts before noticing the see-through scrap of lace that covered my most intermit area.

"ahh… um.. yeah maybe leave that wrapped around you tonight: Jacob said his eyes only broke from looking at my breasts at the sound of the microwave indicating the popcorn was ready. I turned walking into the lounge where both Quill and Seth had already picked the movie and where sitting on one of the large couches. "Hey Ness, you feeling a bit cold," Seth asked taking in the sight of the doona cover I was wrapped it. "yeah I should have listened to Jake when he said the water was too cold for a swim". I smiled sitting down on the other large couch and spreading my blanket out around me so no one could see what I was wearing.

Jacob came into the room and sat down beside Nessie, he knew he was tempting fate, but Jacob slipped under the blanket so he could be closer to me, knowing he didn't need the help of the sheet to stay warm. "What are we watching," Jacob asked he could feel Nessie shift under the, so her legs were now resting on his. Jacob didn't hear the answer because right at that moment Nessie moved closer then she usually would if we where watching a movie at the Cullen's I was completely distracted by this amount of bare skin I could feel.

The movie was pretty much sex scene after sex scene followed by some killing and then more sex. It would be the last time Quill and Seth would be allowed to pick a movie especially with my current state of arousal.

In one particular part, the female character had pushed the male character down onto a couch and was straddling his waist. They were currently in a heated make-out session. Before I knew what had happened my head filled with images of Nessie moving from her position on the couch to match what the female character in the movie was doing. She showed me her running kisses all over my neck; she showed me her moving her hips into mine. If Quill and Seth were not in the room, I would have snapped and had her pushed down on the couch by now.

"Nessie stop," I said both the boys looked over at us unsure as to what I had done wrong. Renesmee gave me a cheeky smile as she reached out and ran her hand up my thigh I looked into her eyes, they were starting to turn dark with arousal. She slowly trailed her hand up my leg over the outline of my erection to the buttons of my pants. She made quick work of them before slipping her hand inside my shorts and taking a firm grasp of my now very hard erection. She pushed herself up so she could suck and kiss my neck while her hand started a steady pace of up and down my shaft.

Both the boys gaze between the TV and us; they knew something was going on under the blanket just from the look on my face. I bit my lip letting my head fall back on the couch trying to stop a moan from escaping my body; her small hands felt so good ageist my acing flesh. Her hand started moving quicker and quicker, her teeth biting and nipping at my neck and I knew if I didn't get this situation under control soon I would be having an orgasm in front of my pack. I decided I needed her in my room now I picked up both Nessie and the blanket knowing it would cover her half-naked body and also where her hand was currently working.

"We are going to bed" Jacob announced to both Quill and Seth not even waiting for an answer before walking down the hall. He kicked his bedroom door shut with his foot as he dropped her down onto his bed and allowing his pants to fall to the floor within second Renesmee had her hand wrapped back around his erection. He lowered his body down onto the mattress beside her. He watched as she took in the sight of his naked body. She looked so intrigued running her free hand over the V in his hips down his muscular legs up over his six pack all while her other hand continued to work his shaft, she studied each moan and groan he made so she could work out what movements triggered the best result. But before he could get a grip on the situation she lent her body over his nipping and sucking on his neck.

She slowly moved her mouth further down his body every few inches stopping to nip or suck on his hot flesh. She enjoyed the reaction of his hips lifting up off the bed and a moan grumbling inside his chest. On occasion she would allow her eyes to dart back up to his face, she had never seen Jacob so out of control his eyes were dark and filled with lust. his brow starting to glisten with sweat she knew he was beginning to lose control. She also knew she didn't want to stop she wanted to be the one that brought him to his release. She kept tracing her lips lower and lower down his chest her fingers running through the thick hair that was at the base of his erection. Before she could over think it, she moved her lips to brush the tip of his erection. She watched as Jacobs' eyes widened with shock his hands gripping the pillow his head was currently resting on.

Jacob arched his hips off the bed as if they had a mind of there own "Holy shit Nessie" He knew the boys would be able to hear him. But he didn't care this was his house, and this was also the first time anyone else had touched him there he honestly didn't give a shit right now as long as they didn't walk in the room. She smiled up at him and asked so sweetly "Can I try putting you in my mouth" Jacob could not find the strength to tell her she didn't have to he just nodded his head in approval probability far to eagerly she could see his whole body was tense with anticipation. He knew when Edward found out he would lose his head, but at this point, it felt like he needed this to breath.

She smiled sweetly at him and slowly dropped her mouth down to the head of his penis she looked at his penis as if studying the best way to go about it. Jacob moaned as she watched her hand run from the base all the way to the head and back down. She lent forward poking out her tongue as very gently licking the head of his erection before pulling back. She paused as if she had just tried a glass of wine and was trying to decide if she liked it.

Jacob watched as she licked her lips smiling at him before making a move to wrapping her lips around the tip of his penis. Jacob let out one of the loudest most animalistic moans relief washed over his body his erection was so hard and aching he needed relief. He could faintly make out the sound of the popcorn bowl hitting the floor in the lounge room followed by the front door opening and closing behind his friends. He quietly thanked God they left he didn't need the pack there when he experienced his first blowjob. Knowing full well later when he phased they would all be able to read his mind anyway.

Renesmee could see out of the corner of her eye Jacob gripping the sheets trying to gain some self-control. Nessie pulled away and looked up at Jacob "Am I doing it right?" her hand still gripping the base of his erection her tongue slipped out to lick the head of his penis while she waited for an answer. "Yeah, Yes ..yes you are doing it right" Jacob reached up wrapping his hand in her hair he didn't force her head back down but just letting her know it was driving him beyond crazy. Renesmee confidence was growing she slowly started bobbing her head up and down up and down on the head of his erection. She was using his moans to gauge what he apparently liked. Beginning to grow more confident in her ability's she started taking Jacob deeper into her mouth allowing her tongue to work the backside of his erection as she dropped her mouth lower and lower each time she took him. His Penis was so large she had to use her hand to work the rest of his shaft. Jacob could feel his body starting to shake he knew he was close

He could do nothing but watch on as she took him that little bit deeper each time she lowered her head back down. He felt one of her small hands move from the base of his erection to his ball sack she very gently started playing with them. "Jesus Nessie" Jacob groaned Renesmee instantly froze pulling his erection free from her mouth. "I'm so sorry did I hurt you, I wasn't sure if I should touch them or not" She sounded so worried and scared that she had done something wrong. "Oh please god Ness, don't stop it feels so good" Jacob begged he was shocked by how thick and raspy his voice was. His grip on her hair was growing that little bit tighter desperately wanting her to continue. He watched on as a sexy smirk formed across her face before she lowered her head back down onto his erection taking him deeper into her mouth then what he thought was possible the head of his erection coming in contact with the back of her throat.

His whole body went stiff his hips rising slightly off the bed. Jacob knew from the conversations he had heard over his time with the pack he had to be careful not to make her gag. "Nessie, I am so close, you don't have to" he tried to say, but her mouth worked relentlessly on his shaft before dropping his erection back inside her mouth. Then she did the unthinkable she took him so deep into her mouth her lips where almost at the end of his erection. His whole body shook with ecstasy; He reached above him grabbing the headboard "Fuck… Nessie" he moaned as his orgasm ripped through his body he could feel himself shaking violently with his release. He could tear his eyes away from his imprint as she excepted all his seed into her mouth. It was at that moment he finally understood why the rest of the pack who had imprints or the older boys who didn't would always say a blowjob is a million times better than wanking. He closed his eyes he needed to calm down and gain control over his body again.

It wasn't until his breathing had returned to normal he looked down at his girlfriend she seemed very pleased with herself. "Was it just like you fantasied?" Renesmee asked I could see her hard nipples through her shirt; she obviously was as turned on as I had been during that. "It was better," He said pulling her down on to the bed for a kiss. He rolled his whole body over hers. He could see a deep blush on her pale skin she was aroused he could smell it. He lent down kissing her neck "You like teasing me don't you" Jacob asked taking one of her earlobes between her lips. Sucking it and biting it he moved one of his bare legs between hers he could feel the moister of her panties pressed to his led. "I... I" was all she managed to get out her she was so distracted by the assault Jacob was currently committing to her neck. "Answer me," Jacob said in a more stern voice "Yes I like to tease you" She used both of her feet to push her hips up grinding her wet centre into his thigh. "Well, I think its time you got a little of your own medicine" Jacob whispered in her ear the heat of his breath making her shiver. He bent down taking her nipping between his lips sucking and biting her through the lace fabric of her shirt. He pulled back blowing gently on the wet material causing her to arch her back as her nipple grew hard.

He ran his hand down from her neck to her breast allowing his fingers to full one of the straps of her shirt down revealing one firm breast. It was the first time Jacob has seen her breast without Fabric in the way he lent back down. Taking her now bare nipple into his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue back and forth he could tell she was becoming more and more aroused with each second that passed. Renesmee hands came to rest in his hair her eyes were closed her body was shaking, and she was doing everything she could to grind her Virgina into his leg. "Jacob please" she didn't know what she was begging for, but it just seemed right to ask.

Reached his hand down in-between their bodies he allowed his fingers to run over the front of the wet fabric of her panties. He could hear the sharp intake of breath Nessie made this was the first time Jacob had touched her there. "Nessie, Can I undress you," Jacob asked his voice almost begging her she sat up without saying a word and pulled her shirt over her head jacobs hands left her centre and automatically took her breasts into his hands. he moved between each nipple sucking licking and biting her he even managed to leave a small hickey on the underside of one of her breasts.

Jacob moved his hands down looping his fingers in the fabric of her panties and slowly pulling them down her body. "You are so wet," Jacob said just above a whisper as he held her drench panties before flicking them down onto the floor. "Jacob, Please touch me" Renesmee moaned taking his hand and pressing it against her dripping wet pussy. Jacob swallowed loudly his erection was now back in full force. He moved his fingers down through the curls that lay at the top of her Virgina stopping when they came in contact with her wet flesh of her vagina. "Do you want me to touch you here?" Jacob asked moving a finger from the base of her pussy to the top he was rewarded with Renesmee calling out his name when his thumb brushed over her bundle of nerves. He had never touched a girl like this before, so it was all new to him he moved his body down lower so he could watch his fingers working over her flesh.

He could see her opening Jacob had to fight tooth and nail to stop himself from slipping one of his fingers inside of her. His penis was calling for him to see what she felt like inside. He focused on the bundle of nerves at the top he lent forward-looking deep into her eyes. She was shaking slightly he was not sure if it was from arousal or, but he flicked his tongue out tasting her. That was the moment his control snapped that was all it took one taste of his imprint, and he was gone. He dove straight back in devouring her centre; he took the bundle of nerves in between his lips sucking and flicking his tongue against it. Renesmee was arching her back and scraping her nails up his back all of this just egging him on his wolf started to take control. He allowed his tongue to move lower her scent was intoxicating he lapped at her entrance dipping his tongue inside, and before Jacob realised what he was doing, he found himself slipping one of his fingers in.

Nessie screamed him name is rubbing herself into his open mouth, she had no idea what he was doing to her, but it felt terrific Jacob slipped his finger in up to his first knuckle before pulling it back down she was so tight and wet. Before he could talk himself out of it, he slipped it back inside going deeper than last time he was rewarded with another call of his name. This time he allowed his whole finger to take her curling the tip of it once he was inside stimulating her from the inside. "Jacob please, I want you inside me" Renesmee begged. "Renesmee we cant we told your dad we would wait until your birthday" He couldn't get over how tight she was, even if he did want to have sex with her he was not sure it would fit. He needed to stretch her walls to see if she could take an erection his size he allowed another finger to slip inside her and he worked them back and forth they were so wet with her arousal. "Your so tight," Jacob said watching as his imprints body quivered with need.

"I just want to see what you feel like against my naked body" She begged and Jacob was starting to lose all his self-control. "Alight I will try something, but you need to stay very very still if I try this" Jacob had an idea it was a stupid idea, and he knew that. It was not going to help the situation at all, but for the life of him, Jacob couldn't bring himself to stop. Nessie nodded her head and watched as he moved his body over hers. his erection was very obvious she went to reach for it, but he pushed her hand away. "You are meant to be staying still" He warned as he used his legs to push hers apart. She watched with great interest as he took his erection in his hand and moved it closer to her vagina.

Renesmee couldn't help but think this was it this was the moment she was no longer going to be a virgin. She almost bucked her hips as he brought the tip of his erection in contact with her swollen wet lips. Jacob moaned as he watched the tip of his erection moving up and down her wet pussy. He just wanted to see what it would feel like he had no intention of actually allowing them to have sex. Renesmee's vagina was so hot against the sensitive skin of his erection. Jacob dropped his body weight down onto his elbows so he could kiss her he kept running the tip of his erection up and down her opening. Before he could stop her, wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. The tip slipping just inside her folds both of them released a moan at the same time. He forced his hips back not allowing any more than just the head of his penis to be inside her and even that was pushing it. "Fuck, are you trying to kill me" Jacob moaned and watched as Nessie bit her lip trying to control herself her eyes were dark she looked hungry, and he knew if he allowed it she would push her hips up causing him to sink deep inside her tearing away her virginity.

"Nessie, Jesus" Jacob Moaned he knew he was playing with fire he pulled the head of his penis out before letting it slip just back inside slightly. It brought back memories of the night he had her pinned to the wall. But this time it was different it was skin on skin there was no underwear to stop him from driving deep inside her and claiming her as his own. "Jacob please" She begged She knew Jacob had no intentions of taking her virginity tonight he had made that abundantly clear but she needed a release. He kept slipping in and out of her making sure not to go any deeper than just the head of his erection. She felt so good his wolf was begging him to claim her to drive his erection deep inside he waiting body. He knew he needed to help Renesmee gain a release before he talked himself into taking her virtue. Jacob moved his hands down between there bodies and started rubbing the bundle of nerves. He picked up a steady pace and between both the movements soon enough Renesmee was panting. "Please... oh God please don't stop" She kept begging over and over again her body arching from the mattress her bare chest pressing into his there sweat covered bodies rubbing into each other. Jacob found himself growing close to release he knew he needed to remove the head of his penis from her body before he came this was not meant to be about him.

Renesmee let her disapproval be known but was quickly distracted as he moved his large body down between her legs. Jacobs' lips started working on her again. He sucked harder and harder running his tongue in and out of her body. He could see her starting to lose control her head was shaking from side to side as she gripped his bed sheets. Her body arched off the bed, and she reached down taking his hair into her hands forcing his face closer to her centre as she ground herself into his mouth. She moved her hips frantically against him while he kept torturing her with every flick of his tongue. "Jacob" Renesmee screamed as she came Jacob was sure the whole street would have heard it. Once her body started to relax she collapsed back down onto the mattress panting her body glistening with sweat. "That was ..." She panted her eyes closed "amazing" she finished as Jacob wiped his lips and came to lay beside her in bed. He watched as she started to drift off to sleep still completely naked in his bed.

I may actually let them have sex soon hahaha, Hope you enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob Pov

Two very long months had passed I was finding myself becoming more agitated with each passing day. Every time I ran into Edward with his stupid smug face I wanted to punch him. He knew what this ridiculous request was doing to me; It only made things worse once he had found out how far Renesmee and I had gone the night of the bonfire. It was like he was making it his mission to torcher me. Our time alone was becoming less alone and more of a family event. After Edward had calmed down and stopped trying to kill me, he had requested that Renesmee and I stop sharing the same bed.

I was not overly impressed with this request since in fairness I had not broken his rules; I hadn't slept with Ness. I may have pushed the limits to the extream, but we were both still virgins. But I was just pissed off he took my imprint from me. I could deal with the lack of bed sharing even though it did annoy me, The thing that frustrated me the most was we no longer had any privacy. As soon as we stepped within five meters of each other one of the Cullen family members made some lame excuse to be around us. We both knew full well that Edward had made the family promise to babysit us. It was still four months until Renesmee birthday and time was dragging on.

The only real time we got even remotely close to being alone was when we worked at the shop after school or on the weekends and school. But even then we had the pack surrounding us, but at least I could kiss her without Emmet tackling me to the ground. I could feel how on edge Nessie was too; I would catch her staring at me with her hungry gaze and usually, that would be closely followed by a scolding from Edward after he read our thoughts. It was finally the weekend, and Renesmee and I had planned on heading to the garage she was going to finish up some paperwork while I tinkered with a car. Maybe even steal a few seconds alone in my office while the pack went for lunch. I was desperate to hold her, its like she was a drug I couldn't get enough of.

I walked down to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge looking for something to eat for breakfast. I slammed the door closed without selecting anything and walked over to the couch dropping my massive body down onto the pillows. It's not that there was no food to choose I just couldn't stop my mind from thinking about my imprint. It had been weeks since I had touched her the way I wanted to. Her emotions and mine were starting to build to a breaking point, and I knew sooner or later I could not keep my promise to Edward. It had even gotten to the stage where Jasper would leave the room if Renesmee and I were around each other. Alice later explained that apparently, the tension between Renesmee and I was something an uncle should not have to experience.

"Jacob" The sound of her voice was enough to slightly calm my inner rage "What time are we leaving" I heard her call from her bedroom. Over the last few weeks, she seemed to take longer and longer to get ready. It was like each outfit was individually picked out to torcher me. Every day I would have to brace myself before seeing her, It was like she was taking out all her sexual frustration on not being about to touch me and putting it all into each outfit. Each pair of shorts were getting shorter each shirt was tighter it was almost enough for me to seriously consider breaking my promise and taking her far far away so I could finally show how much I wanted her.

"In about 20 Minutes" I called back knowing that in exactly 3 seconds I would hear her panicking and running around. "What! 20 minutes" I smiled as she slammed her door and heard her call for Alice to help her pick out an outfit. "We are only going to work Ness, you don't need to dress up" Jacob called up the stairs. "Be quiet Wolf; your greasy shop can't stand in the way of fashion" Alice called opening Renesmee door and closing it behind her.

25 minutes later Nessie was walking down the steps she had a tight dark blue motorcycle top on that could have been mistaken for a second skin. It was short enough to show a slither of her milky skin between the shirt and skirt. Her skirt looked like it was straight out of a porno it was short black and pleated. Jacob grabbed a pillow and covered his eyes with it throwing his head back against the couch. "You're fucking killing me, Cullen" Jacob mumbled into the pillow knowing he would have maybe a 10% chance of getting any work done today. Renesmee walked over to the back of the couch leaning over and looking down at him. "What was that," she said knowing damn well what Jacob had just muttered.

Jacob pulled the pillow away from his face and looked up at his imprint leaning over him. He reached up grabbing her body and pulling her over the back of the couch, so she landed on top of him. Jacob wrapped his arms around her body and found her lips within seconds. It had been weeks since he had kissed her like this and he didn't wait for a second longer knowing they would soon be broken up by one of the Cullens. His hand slid straight down to grab her ass he was surprised to find out exactly how short her skirt was. Jacobs fingers couldn't resist the urge to slip under the hem of her skirt his fingertips running over the fabric of her underwear "Jacob" Nessie moaned deepening the kiss.

"You're going to be late for work," Rosalie said while standing over them making it obvious she was not going to move until they were in a standing position. "You're a bit slow today Rosalie" Jacob joked it had been a few weeks since he had gotten this far with her. Out of everyone in the family, Rosealee was the best watchdog. Nessie pushed up off Jacob soothing her skirt back down kissing Rosalee on the cheek and walking to the front door waiting for Jacob. "Good Dog," Rosalie said as Jacob stood up from the couch "Who is the dog, You're the one guarding our virtue," Jacob said with a smile Rosalie turned and huffed out of the room.

Jacob placed his hands on the front of the car he was working on he looked over at the window of his office. Renesmee was sitting in his chair her chin resting on her hand reading something in front of her. He watched her biting the end of her pen she stood up from her chair walked over to the photocopier he took in the sight of her long creamy legs under that short skirt.

"Watch out Jacob that could be classed as sexual harassment" Paul joked catching Jacob staring at Renesmee. "What," Jacob said turning to look at the boys who all seemed thoroughly pleased with themselves. "You have been staring at her all day, each time she moves around the office your eyes instantly follow her" Jacob was starting to get annoyed with Paul. He did agree with everything he was saying, but that didn't mean he needed someone to point it out to him.

"Shut up Paul," Jacob said in a frustrated tone, none of the boys had been blaming Jacob for his sudden change in his mood over the last few weeks. Each time he phased they could feel the tension radiating off his body they knew none of this was easy on him. "Why don't you take her upstairs for a little while, maybe you two can try and work through some of this tension" Paul Suggested. Jacob shook his head before he paused and thought about that idea for a moment.

It would be nice to have Renesmee to himself for an hour, not to have sex but just to be able to kiss her the way his body had been craving for weeks. Jacob shook his head as if trying to clear the daydream from his brain he lent back over the engine and decided to concentrate on the task at hand. He still found himself getting distracted by Renesemee's movements around the office, but he also managed to complete the engine rebuild he had been working on.

"Lunch" Paul called to the boys as they all started putting their tools down and unzipping their overalls to tie them around there waists. Nessie's head popped out from the office door looking around for me. Once she spotted me her lips started to spread apart into a wide smile as she walked over to me. "You hungry," She asked slowly reaching up to the zip at the front of my coveralls pulling it down then helping me push them off my shoulders. For some reason her eyes made it seem as if she was hoping to undress me for a different reason. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into my body. "You have no idea," I said back the smile on her face let me know she got my double meaning behind my comment.

The pack all made there way over to the table off to the side of the garage. Jacob wrapped his arms around Nessies waste and guided her towards the rest of the pack pulling her into his lap as he dropped his body down on the couch. "So whos keen to go out tonight," Paul asked around the table. "Go out where," Seth asked "Well you know that girl I was telling you about last week, she works as a promoter at a nightclub in Portland she said she could put us all on the list if we want to go," Paul said. Everyone around the group seemed to think it would be a good idea to blow off some steam. "Jacob, you and Ren want to come" Paul waited while the two looked at each other trying to make a decision.

Clubbing was not Jacob's scene, but if it meant he could have a few more hours alone with her, then he would make it work. "We would have to ask Nessies parents but if they say yes, I'm sure we can tag along" Jacob answered for them, and Nessie could not help the smile that spread across her face.

Jacob and Renesmee made there way back to the Cullen house deciding it would be best to stop off at the cottage and speak with Nessies parents on there own. Jacob pulled his car up out the front of the cottage and ran around to the other side to open the door for Nessie to step out. "Don't get your hopes up Ness there is a strong possibility your parents will say no" Jacob said placing a hand on her lower back and ushering her towards the front door. "Well, we will have to try and convince them otherwise" Nessie leaned in closer to him placing a kiss on his cheek just as the front door opened.

"Hello Renesmee, we thought we were meeting you at the house in an hour is everything ok?" Edward asked opening the door wider and allowing her and Jacob to make there way into the lounge room. Bella was perched on the sofa with a book laying discarded in her lap. Renesmee walked over giving her mum and kiss and hug before taking a seat opposite to her mother she waited for both Jacob and her father to take there places around the room.

"Honey, whats going on," Bella asked placing her book on the coffee table and moving to sit on the edge of her seat. "Mum, Dad calm down nothing is wrong I have a question to ask" Renesmee tried to calm her parents while also preparing them for the conversation ahead. "The pack is going to an event tonight" Jacob cut in, I watched out of the corner of my eye as my dad started to shake his head back and forth already prepared to say no. "Dad wait" I stood up pacing back and forth a few times before turning to face my parents head-on.

"You have implemented so many rules for Jacob and me to follow, and yes we may not be following them exactly as you intended but we are trying" Renesmee paused as if trying to work out the best way to continue the conversation. "It's killing both of us, I know you can hear our thoughts, and you know this is not some stupid crush we love each other and you and the family trying everything in their power to keep us separated is unfair" Renesmee paused looking her parents dead in the eyes.

"Mum, Dad I am all grown up, and at some stage, you will need to let me live my life. You will always be my parents, and I will always try to respect your wishes but you need to respect mine too, I love Jacob, and I will be with him" Nessie looked over at Jacob and smiled. "Ok, I am assuming after all that what you are asking if you can attend this event Jacob was talking about," Bella asked with a knowing smile, she knew her daughter got the dramatic flair from her.

"Well yes, and maybe if you could also back off and allow Jacob and I some contact without Rose jumping out from behind the bushes" Edward laughed at his daughters comment. "No" Edward began to say I felt my whole body deflate before I noticed Bellas hand move to stop her husband from continuing on Both Jacob and Renesmee sat and watched as Bella and Edward had a silent conversation between the two of them. Edward released a frustrated sigh nodding at his wife before turning back to face them. "Ok, I guess I have been a little hard on you both, to tell you the truth I think everyone is surprised you two have been as controlled as you have been. If Jasper is anything to go by the last few months, you two must be struggling" Edward said this thought did not seem to impress him.

"Seriously, everyone is surprised are you joking! I have been killing myself trying not to touch Renesmee, and you all think its funny" Jacob stood up walking back and forth enraged. "No Jacob that's not what Edward mean" Bella stood us quickly walking over to comfort her friend. As she rested her hand on Jacobs' shoulder, she turned to give Edward a look of disapproval. "What my oaf of a husband was trying to say was, We know you have both been struggling and we appreciate you trying to respect our rules. We both should be happy that our little girl has found love as pure as what you two share" Jacob was starting to calm down. "We were just not prepared for how quickly the imprint would move from friendship to relationship, and it was unfair of us to take that out on the two of you" Bella paused as if trying to gather her words she turned and made her way over to the seat beside Renesmee.

"You are right sweetie, you are grown up, and your father and I need to stop trying to keep you as our little girl and let you make your own decisions. If you want to go to your party tonight you can we trust you, Both of you" Bella pulled Renesmee into her arms and held her tightly.

Jacob Pov

Jacob once again was sitting on the couch at the bottom of the steps he could hear Renesmee and both her aunts running back and forth around her room trying to get Renesmee ready for the evening ahead. "Ness we need to leave the rest of the pack are already on there way there" I called up the stairs. "I'm almost done" I heard her sweet little voice eco back I could still make out the slightly panicked tone in it as she rushed to get ready.

Ten very long minutes later I heard her bedroom door open signalling we were ready to leave, I quickly pushed myself up from the couch grabbing my keys and wallet as I walked around the couch to meet her at the foot of the steps.

I was stopped in my tracks the outfit Renesmee had chosen should be made illegal. She had on a figure-hugging black dress, Jacob knew if she were to bend over he would be able to describe her underwear selection. His eyes were automatically drawn to her cleavage that was on display it was another perfect outfit to torture him with.

"Do you like my dress?" Renesmee asked walking closer to me before wrapping her hands around my neck causing her breasts to push out more then what they already were. I found myself swallowing 4 times before I realised no words were coming out, so I just nodded my head. Renesmee seemed to like the power she had over me.

"Come on we better leave; we cant keep the pack waiting" Nessie joked as she pulled me towards the door. "Bye Guys" She called as she pulled the front door closed behind us. I held Renesmee hand as we walked towards my car I couldn't pull my eyes away from her body in that dress it was mesmerising. Before I knew what I was doing, I had her prest against the side of the car my lips mear centimetres from hers. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me" as I spoke my lips brushed hers I could see her try to move closer trying as hard as she could to close the distance between our mouths. But I kept her far enough away I so I could make out the darkening of her eyes. "Hopefully the same thing you are doing to me" my eyes fixated on her tongue as it slid out between her lips moistening them as if she was preparing to be kissed.

I let out a frustrated groan before pushing myself away from the car and my imprint. "We need to leave now before I change my mind about even letting you out in public in that dress" Jacob opened the car door and ushered Nessie inside.

Nessies Pov

The music was pumping the room dark and the smell of sweat and what she could only describe as sex filled the air. She stood behind Jacob as he ordered drinks at the bar watching the couples dancing around the room. This was the first time her parents had let her go to a club, and she was shocked. The way people where moving against one another their bodies grinding and gyrating it was almost mesmerising to watch she started to wish it was Jacob rubbing against her body like the couple who were locked in a passionate embrace right in front of them.

She could smell the alcohol in each person's bloodstream, She could tell most of the humans in the room where in some way shape or form tipsy or extremely drunk. It was like they had no inabitions as if they had completely forgotten they were in a public place with the way they were kissing and touching each other.

"Ness," Jacob said tapping me on the shoulder while handing me my drink he ushered me towards the booth where the rest of the pack were already seated. "Jacob, Nessie you guys made it," Paul said throwing his arms around Jacobs Neck. It was tough for werewolves and vampires to get drunk, but it looked as if Pual was giving it a good hard crack. "Hey, Paul," Both Jacob and I said at the same time. "We were about to go dance, are you guys coming," Paul said as he slightly stumbled down the step of the booth. "ahhh we only just got here" Jacob started to protest I knew he would not feel comfortable dancing not to mention he was stone cold sober.

"Jake come on man, If we don't keep him standing upright we will all get kicked out," Seth said as he followed Paul out onto the dance floor. I watched as Jacob sighed throwing back his drink grabbing my hand as he pulled us both out onto the dance floor. Jacob and I stood swaying beside each other as we watched Paul shuffling back and forth thinking he was the best dancer there. We spent the next hour keeping Paul upright and watched as the alcohol burnt off and he started sobering up. Soon enough Paul was lip-locked with a girl he had just met. Leaving the rest of us to our own devices, I looked up at Jacob just as he looked down at me "Dance with me" He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to his body. I felt slightly uncomfortable surrounded by a swarm of people. The sounds of lips locking, bodies grinding and people moaning mixed with the heavy vibrating of the music was almost too much for Nessies to handle.

I looked around the room awkwardly Jacob, and I had never danced together nor had I ever danced with anyone and to be truthful, I was not entirely sure what I was doing. I decided I needed to take charge Jacob had thrown back a few shots, so he was a little more relaxed but not passed the self-awareness stage I found myself watching what other couples were doing and mimic their dance moves. I watched the girl dancing next to us as she practically straddled her partners tight grinding her body into his.

I slowly ran my hands up Jacobs' arms wrapping them around his neck I stepped in as close as possible to Jacobs body, Jacob took the hint he moved his thigh between mine. I let a sexy smile creep onto my lips as my eyes made contact with his I found I was at the perfect hight my core would grind against his thigh each time we moved to the beat of the music. I found myself slightly lifting one of my legs off the ground trying to bring his body closer to mine Before I could stop myself a moan escaped my body Jacobs eyes bored holes into my own as he pulled my hips more harshly into his own grinding my sex against his leg more vigorously. "Does that feel good baby?" He said I couldn't bring myself to speak at that exact moment as the ground even harder into me I just nodded my head and tightened my grip on his shoulders.

The next thing I knew Jacob had turned me around, so my back was pressed against his chest. His warm lips there now making quick work of exploring my body. Jacob lowered his mouth down onto my nack marking my skin with hot, open-mouthed kisses. "Ness" He moaned his lips brushing the shell of my ear as my bum came in contact with his growing erection. I continued to grind my body into his I could feel his erection pressed against my back now his breath coming out thick and fast as his hand left my hip running up over my flat stomach coming to rest just below my breast his moans of pleasure egging me on to continue. I reached one hand behind my head to bring his lips to mine as I continued to move my back against his crouch. His lips met mine with such force I was worried he might lose control. "I want you" The words left my mouth before I even realised what I had said. Jacobs grip tightened further letting out a deep guttural moan I was not sure if it was meant as a warning or as encouragement.

"Ness" was all he said as I pushed back harder against his body before turning back around to face him. I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes bring my lips to his ear. "I want you," I said again this time I meant for him to hear it. "Ness," He said again I could tell he was close to just giving in and ignoring my dad's stupid rules and finally allowing us to be together. "I want you to take me back to your appartment" I knew I was skating on thin ice and I could see Jacobs eyes darkening he didn't want me to stop I could feel just how badly he wanted me, I felt his erection jump against my stomach as I spoke. "I want you to throw me down onto your bed" I lent forward taking his earlobe between my teeth biting it softly before sucking it gently into my mouth.

Jacobs' hands moved from my hips to my ass pulling me closer, I was not sure if we were even dancing anymore or just swaying slightly, but I also didn't care at this moment even if every eye in the room was on us I doubt either of us would notice. "And I want you to peel my dress off me slowly" I whispered in his ear while I ran one of my hands down his chest allowing my fingers to flick one of the buttons of his shirt open quickly. "I want you to unclip my bra and take my hard nipples into your mouth" I let my fingers explore the newly exposed skin of his chest. Jacob was almost panting he was hooked on every word leaving my mouth. "Then" he prompted his voice sounded different almost as if he was straining to speak I could tell he was enjoying my play by play.

"Then you will slowly remove my underwear to find just how wet and ready I am for you" I kissed the skin just below his ear sucking gently as I guided one of his hands down between out bodies moving his fingers under my dress so he could feel how damp my panties where. I felt myself growing bold it was only a few short hours ago I was standing at the bar judging the humans for getting so caught up in each other I now found myself doing the same thing. Jacobs grip on my body was so tight if I were a human I would not be able to breathe, I knew he was close to cracking I just needed to push his that little bit further.

"Renesmee, we are in public we should stop" Jacob started to say his fingers still pressed against the damp fabric of my underwear. "But I haven't finished telling you what I want" I moved my lips to cover his deepening the kiss within seconds as we pulled apart I took his bottom lip between mine biting it gently as we pulled apart. "I want" I started to say losing my train of thought as he ground into me he was beyond hard now. "I want you to slowly slide your penis inside me" I once again reached down between our bodies covering his hand with my own. I slid the fabric of my panties aside allowing one of his fingers to ease inside me. I let out a loud moan knowing the music would drown it out "doesn't that feel good baby? Don't you want that to be you?". Jacob snapped he pulled away from me quickly grabbing my arm he started dragging me towards the exit.

After I had recovered from the lack on contact I couldn't help but laugh "Where are we going," I asked acting innocent as if I had not just spent the last hour teasing him. "Back to my house" Was the only response I got.

Sorry for the delay guys! I have been a bit flat out lately. I will try not to leave the next chapter so long.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I know it has been ages since I last updated this story. Life unfortunately just got in the way. I think it's time this story came to an end, so hopefully, I will have it all wrapped up in the coming weeks.

Jacob Pov

Each set of traffic lights on the way back to my apartment was torture; each time I brought the car to a stop Nessie would practically crawl into my lap. The things she was doing with her mouth would send any man crazy. But I knew I was in trouble when her hands found their way to my belt buckle. "Ness" I warned, the light changing from red to green, but there were no other cars on the road, and for the life of me I suddenly could not remember how to move my foot from the brake to the accelerator. not to mention the sexy little hybrid now working on releasing the buttons of my jeans.

"The light is green" She whispered in my ear as her hand slid inside my jeans wrapping her long slender fingers around my engorged erection. "I..I can't drive" Jacob took in a sharp breath trying to calm his nerves. "Your sitting in my lap not to mention other more obvious things" Jacob watched a cheeky smile formed on her lips she looked over the seat to make sure there were no cars behind them before leaning in slowly keeping her eyes focused on his until the last minute. She very gently, almost like a feather ran her lips over his. Renesmee applied more pressure taking his bottom lip between her nipping and sucking on it. She pulled back slightly making sure their eyes met before slipping her tongue out of her mouth and over her lips "Tasty" she said before moving herself back into her seat but still didn't release his erection.

"You always say you can multitask better than me, now's your chance to prove it" Nessie pulled the front of his jeans down lower removing his penis from his pants completely. Jacob cleared his through adjusted his position in his seat, put the car into gear and tried to ignore the girl currently running her hand up and down his erection while his vehicle started to bunny hop down the road.

"Fuck" Jacob swore as Nessie increased her pace pumping her hand quicker up and down his shaft. 'Ness you need to stop I don't know how much longer I can hold on and I don't want to have to clean up the car later" He was trying to think of any excuse to get her to stop. Not that Jacob was not enjoying himself he was more worried he might not be able to control himself much longer and with what Jacob had in mind when they got home he wanted to be prepared.

"No I'm not stopping, plus the mess won't be a problem," Nessie said with what could only be described as a vixen tone she smiled at him cheekily he knew things were about to get a lot more out of his control. Before he could stop her, Nessie was lowering her mouth down onto the head of Jacobs erection. The car swerved erratically into the other lane as Jacob was taken by surprise "Holy shit, Renesmee" Jacobs grip on the steering wheel was almost tight enough to rip it clean off the car. This was not only one of the most dangerous things they had done, but it was also one of the sexiest, If Edward read this thought he would get his ass kicked twice. Once for endangering his daughter's life while handling heavy machinery and the other for not stopping her but Jesus it felt good.

Jacobs' eyes darted away from the road quickly watching as Renesmee's head moved up and down on his penis. He could feel her hot wet mouth taking him in deeper and deeper with each movement. "Oh god, that feels good" Jacob moaned he knew he should be trying to stop her, but he was sick of not having something he knew they both desperately wanted. He felt her tongue swivel around the head of his penis while she sucked away with such determination. He gripped the wheel tighter his knuckles turning white as his hips lifted slightly off the car seat. He was not sure if this was what oral felt like for every guy or if Ness was just incredibly talented in this department, It was well worth the fact Edward was most likely going to murder him later.

Jacob found himself driving more erratically trying to get back to the garage as quickly as possible. If his imprint were not currently working his shaft with her mouth he would have pulled over phased thrown her on his back and run them both back home quicker then he could drive. But the thought of having to make her stop was not an option right now. Plus if he was going to get his head ripped off and spend the next three months living in the dog house, since he would never be allowed to step foot inside the house again after this night. He was going to make it worthwhile, and right at this point, it was one hundred per cent worth it.

Jacob moaned he could feel the tension in his body growing, only made worse by Nessie's small hand cupping his balls. Jacob knew he was roughly five minutes away from his apartment. But by the way, Renesmee was sucking his penis deeper and deeper into her throat he was not sure if he would make it five minutes let alone two.

Jacob pushed the accelerator down to the floor of the car; he needed to be home now. The only time he slowed the car was to pull it into the driveway, gravel still sprayed out from under the tyres. He simultaneously pulled Renesmee out of his lap and into his arms walking up the steps to his front door not even bothering to fasten his pants or lock his car. He pressed her to the door while he fumbled with the keys. "You have been a very naughty little hybrid tonight" he muttered. Jacob was happy for the moment in their current position Ness was unable to continue her attack on his manhood. It was giving him some time to regain some self-control he was starting to feel as if maybe he could begin to be in charge of this situation.

While Jacob continued to fumble with his keys, he was forced to stand with his legs spread apart to stop his pants from sliding down his hips. He lifted Renesmee so she could wrap her legs around his waist. After what felt like an eternity Jacob slid the key into the lock opening the door.

With Renesmee still gathered up in his arms he paused over the threshold of the door. "Ness" Jacobs voice was a mix of both nervousness and also seriousness. "If we go inside my apartment, there is about a ninety-nine per cent chance we are going to end up doing what your father has forbidden us from doing" He paused for a moment waiting for the gravity of the situation to sink in. "And there is also an extreme likelihood that once I close this front door, I don't think even a natural disaster, happening right outside could stop me from making love to you" Jacobs grip on Renesmee's waist was still keeping her pressed firmly to him. "So you need to tell me right now if there is even a fraction of uncertainty left in your body" Jacob looking deep into Renesmee's eyes. He helped his breath while waiting for her answer.

"Jacob, I was made for you and only you. I am under no illusions of what we will be doing once this door closes" Renesmee smiled leaning forward and placing her lips over his.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay guys, It's been a crazy few months. Enjoy!

As soon as the door locked in place behind them, the noise of the world outside drifted away the only sound left was their laboured breath from the passionate kiss they had just shared on the porch outside. Jacob still had Renesmee pressed to his body there lips mear centimetres from each other Jacob feared if he looked away from his imprint his gaze would burn a hole in the wall. The connection that their close contact was causing was almost too much for Jacob to bare he could feel every desire wash over Nessies body. Her gift bringing them closer together then they had ever been.

They both knew there was no turning back every minute they spend denying there true desires for each other had come to ahead. And the thought of that scared the shit out of Jacob. He knew she was his imprint; there were the perfect pair, but she was so small and innocent. The thought of hurting her was the most terrifying thing he would ever have to face.

Jacobs grip around Renesmee's waist started to loosen slowly Renesemee unravelled her shaking legs from around his waist and placed her feet back on the ground. Jacobs grip around her waist tightened, knowing her legs would be unsteady. He waited until she showed signs of being ready to stand alone before he stepped back slightly giving both of them the much-needed air they required to regain there composure. Neither of them said a word Jacobs' eyes scanned over her delicate face he took in the sight of her bruised lips, her tousled hair and her piercing eyes that were filled with lust.

Jacob was tempted with the idea of taking another step back; each attempt he made to try and calm his body was failing. Her scent was so thick in the air each breath he took just added to his love-drunk intoxication. His wolf was feeding off it, encouraging him to take his mate he could smell her desire he could see the arousal in her eyes.

Jacob cleared his throat, preparing to try and take control of the situation "Ahh, Maybe we should take a shower first" Jacob said his tone sounding more as if he was trying to convince himself that it was a good idea not necessarily Renesmee.

"Together" Renesmee answered with what Jacob was starting to think was Nessies new trademark smirk. "Together, but maybe you should go ahead I just need a minute" Jacob tucked his hands into his jeans it was the only thing he could think of to stop himself grabbing her once again.

Renesmee held out her hand for him to take; she started leading them down the hall to his bedroom; she could feel Jacobs hesitance with each step. "Fine, I'll shower first, but I need you to unzip my dress" Jacob followed closely behind as she made her way to his bedroom.

Jacob paced back and forth in his bedroom, stopping on occasion to smooth out a crease in his bedspread. Or to hide a pair of shorts that had been discarded on the floor earlier in the week. He paused momentarily taking in the abandoned lace bra laying on the edge of his bed and the pair of matching panties pooled on the floor below. He had just watched what could only be described as temptation on a platter undress in front of him. The way she had seductively turned her back on him before bending at the waist and slowly sliding her panties down her long legs. She paused, looking over her shoulder and allowed a smile to spread over her lips once she noticed Jacob taking in the sight of her bare behind. He gripped his dresser hard enough to crack the wood as she sauntered off into the bathroom, leaving him to his own devices.

He paused his pacing momentarily and took in a deep breath, his hands had started to shake, and he could feel a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. This was his Renesmee, his imprint he had no idea why he was so nervous this was the moment both of them had been fighting to share. But at this moment a mix of both hormones and nerves were keeping him on his toes.

Jacob pushed the bathroom door open stepping inside the steam-filled room. His sharp intake of breath could be heard over the running water. Right in front of him stood Renesmee, it was like a scene out of a pornographic film. He was not sure how such a mundane task could be made to look so erotic. She ran her fingers through her wet hair while the water from the shower head cascaded down her naked body. Jacob didn't think it could be possible for her to be any sexier then what he already witnessed tonight but there she stood naked and wet a far cry from the girl who walked into there sex-ed class for the first time not all that long ago. He watched the path the water took over her body flowing down her neck, over her supple breasts. Gliding over the pale skin of her flat stomach and disappearing between her thighs. He desperately wanted to follow the path of the water with his mouth he wanted to taste her again Jacob wanted, no he needed, to be with her.

Renesmee's Pov

Jacob licked his lips, watching as she bent over to pick up the sponge from the side of the tub. Her gaze never leaving his body; she knew each movement she made was driving him completely insane. Slowly straightening her body Renesmee decided to make things more interesting now that there was an audience. She started by rubbed the soapy sponge down each of her arms. A cheeky smile was threatening to pull at the corners of her lips as Jacob gulped for air. She ran the sponge back up to her neck, pausing momentarily before lowering her hand down to her collarbone. Jacob was so fixated on each move her hand made it was like he had completely forgotten he was standing in the bathroom fully clothed watching her shower. Renesmee loved the power she had over him at this point she started gently messaging the sponge into her breasts. Her mind racing, trying to think of things she thought Jacob would find attractive; after all, she had no idea what she was doing. But her confidence was currently sky-high; she had never seen Jacob look at her the way he was at this very second. Renesmee could see Jacobs Adam's apple moving up and down as he took another nervous gulp of air. She couldn't help but push him to the edge of his breaking point. Nessie lifted her leg onto the lip of the tub, slowly lowering her fingers from her breasts down to her firm stomach.

Renesmee could make out the outline of Jacobs erection through his jeans. Momentarily she found herself reconsidering her attempts of seduction, as a wave of uncertainty washed over her body. 'Jacob was massive would be actually fit inside me' Renesemee thought as her gaze scanned over the tenting of his pants. She snapped out of her thought of doubt at the sound of Jacob shifting his weight from one foot to the other. She angled her body to face him and pressed her back against the tiles of the shower wall, causing her perched leg to open even wider, giving Jacob a full frontal view of her most private area.

Renesmee watched as he ran a hand up over his face and shifted his weight back again, clearly finding the confines of his pants to be uncomfortable. She could tell he was close to snapping, so Renesmee continued her torture she ran the sponge up her leg passing her knee, she could see sweat forming on Jacobs brow. She could hear his blood pumping in his veins his gaze following her hand as she brought the sponge closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. Just as she was about to reach her centre, she dropped the sponge.

Jacobs Pov

Jacobs jaw fell open as he watched Renesmee close her eyes and tilt her head back against the wall. Her long fingers were stroking the curls between her legs as she got closer and closer to her opening. He could feel his penis throbbing in his jeans. He could not tare his eyes away from the scene that was playing out in front of him. just when he thought she could not tempt him any more than she already had. Nessie opened her eyes, shooting Jacob a seductive smile as her tongue slide out from between her lips moistening them before she bit down gently. While simultaneously sliding one of her long fingers inside herself. The small whimper that escaped her slightly parted lips was enough for Jacobs resolve to snap. He leapt forward stepping under the warm spray of the shower still fully dressed. He needed his imprint, and he needed her now.

He engulfed her in a bear hug pressing every inch of her bare flesh against his hard body. It was like a sensory overload; he was not sure what part of her body he wanted to kiss, touch and taste first. His lips crushed agist hers, Jacob kissed her with such passion he almost forgot to breathe. Her skin was so soft and warm; he was torn between trying to decide if he kisses every part of her body or if he carries her to his bed to make love to her right this second. He could feel her body shaking slightly as she wrapped her leg, which had previously been perched on the side of the tub around his waist. Jacob reached down, his hands gliding over the smooth skin of her lower back before grasping her ass in both hands. He effortlessly lifted her body to his as if she were as light as a piece of paper.

Jacob stepped out of the shower, not caring that he was leaving a trail of water on his way to his bedroom. He pulled his lips back from Renesemee's, before turning his attention to the exposed skin of her neck, once his legs came in contact with the edge of his bed, he lowered his imprints naked body down onto his mattress her wet body sticking to the sheets. He stood back, drinking in the sight of the girl who laid before him, Renesmee hair was fanned out around her head, Jacob could see the sheen of water on her still damp body. Renesmee had her legs bent with her knees parted, giving Jacob the best view possible of her most intermit area.

Without breaking eye contact Jacob reaching down, gripping the hem of his shirt, he pulling it over his head in one swift motion before carelessly discarding it to the side. Nessie pushed her body up onto bent elbows as Jacob slowly released the buckle on his belt before pulling it through all the loops of his jeans.

A dull thud could be heard as the belt fell to the floor, Renesmee's eyes scanning Jacobs body as his pants hung dangerously low on his hips, she could see the trail of body hair leading down to what she desired most.

Renesmee pushed her body up even more, so she was balancing on the edge of the mattress, placing one hand on his forearm before running it up over his muscular biceps, she would feel the mussels contracting and relaxing under her touch, her hand ran over his shoulder before reaching its destination. Renesmee's grip was growing firm around Jacobs Neck she pulled his lips down onto her own. Jacobs' hands cupped her delicate jaw as his lips descended onto hers. Nessie laced her fingers into Jacobs still dripping hair grasping it firmly so she could show him exactly how she wanted to be kissed.

There kiss quickly became more in-depth, more animalistic the only sounds filling the room was there laboured breathing and there mouths moving as one. Renesmee's hand moved away from Jacobs' neck, down over his pecks, pausing momentarily to admire the feel of his hard abs under her touch. Nessie scalding herself for losing track of the task at hand, and at this very moment, there was nothing more she wanted then what was standing at attention inside her imprints pants.

Renesmee moved her fingers, so she was gripping the waistband of his pants, her long delicate fingers making quick work of the buttons and fly. Soon Jacobs pants were pooling around his ankles. Jacob momentarily broke the kiss the two of them had been sharing. Jacob straightened his back, taking in the sight before him. There he stood buck naked in front of his equally naked mate; he took in a long deep breath. Nothing was holding them back anymore.

Jacob moved Renesemees body to the centre of the bed before moving to cover her body with his own. This was it; this was what the beast inside him had been craving his skin pressed to hers. Nothing was stopping them from becoming one tonight. Jacob's lips found Nessies again, his hand almost at a snail's pace made its way up her rib cage his fingers gliding over the underside of her swollen breast.

Jacob felt a grunt leave his body as Renesmee arched her back. It was her bodies responds to his touch. He lifted his hand and covered her bare breast before gently messaging the flesh below. He could feel the hard peak of her erect nipple under his touch; he thought about flighting the urger to take her nipple between his lips. Before he gave into temptation, Jacob ever so slowly glided his tongue over the sensitive bud, enclosing the flesh between his hot lips. Renesmee's body once again pushing further into his, her legs clamping down around his waist. It was at that moment the head of his erection came in contact with her. Jacobs body shivered violently; she was so wet, he could smell her arousal in the room. The heat radiating from her bare skin was almost too much for Jacob to handle.

His inner wolf was making its way to the surface, drawn out by the pheromones of his imprint. He felt his heart start to beat faster as he continued torturing Nessie, and himself. He could have pulled his hips back giving himself the distance he knew he needed to stay in control, but if Jacob was honest with himself, he was enjoying feeling her arousal so close to his own. Jacob wrapped one arm under Renesemes arched back, pulling her body even closer to his. He knew if she were human, he would be hearing bones cracking, but Renesmee was taking his attention to her body in her stride. She lifted her hips, causing the head of Jacobs penis to slip between her moist folds. She tried desperately to force his erection in deeper, but at this moment in time, Jacob was utterly controlling the situation. He could feel Renesemee starting to lose her self control; her motions were becoming jerky and rushed; he could feel and smell the tension causing through her body. Jacob knew if he didn't get a handle on this situation soon and offer Renesemee some release, she would take matters into her own hands. But before the thought had even left his brain, everything changed, within a split second, Jacob found himself pinned to the mattress and what could only be described as Renesmee looking almost animalistic, her eyes were dark with lust and Jacob could make out her sharp fangs behind her lips.

Still, in a state of shock, Jacob was taken back by the sudden shift in position. Nessie used Jacobs confusion to her advantage before Jacob retook control of the situation. She dropped her body forward, pinning his hands to either side of his head, Jacob never realised until this point in time just how strong Renesmee was. He could do nothing but watch on as she was leaning closer, so her breasts were pressed against Jacobs bare chest he could feel the hardness of her nipples as she moved her mouth closer to his. Nessie ran her lips over his before moving her assault to his neck. Jacob felt his body tense he could feel the sharpness of her fangs dragging over the vain that was pulsating in his throat, but it was odd he was not bracing himself for the pain it was more the pleasure that washed over his body each time Reneseme fed on him. He felt her kiss his neck one last time before he felt her bite down the rush of pleasure he felt as her taste opened the connection between the two of them. He could feel everything she was experiencing; he could feel just how badly she needed a release before Jacob realised what was happening Renesemee adjusted position and dropped her weight down on the head of his erection, taking his full length within her body. A sharp gasp left her throat, Renesmee released her bite, her body shooting upright her back arching, Jacobs body following that of his imprint his hands grasping her hips while a guttural moan left his body.

Jacob's Pov

"Fuck" I shouted, shooting up into a sitting position my hands gripping Renesemees hips firmly, bringing her body to a standstill. Her eyes boring into my own, I was shocked Renesemee had just done it. She had just done what we had been dancing around for months. I looked down between our bodies to see my penis beread deep inside her body. And that was when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was inside my imprint; my body fell back onto the mattress my back arched, my hands still keeping a tight grip on her waist. Renesmee was so hot and so tight I could feel her clenching and unclenching her mussels around my erection as if she was trying to get used to my size. "Renesmee" I moaned almost begging her to stop those little movements, I was so close. We both remained still for what felt like a lifetime and nothing was changing my body was still reeling from finally being inside her.

My body overwhelmed with a mix of emotions; I desperately wanted to ensure Renesmee was alright she did, after all just lose her virginity. My animalistic side wanted me to push her body to the limits. By showing her just how much I had been thinking about this moment for the last six months.

"I couldn't wait anymore; I needed you inside me," Renesmee said, shifting her hips slightly from one side to the other, obviously trying to gauge her level of discomfort. "Nessie, I need you to sit very still for a minute, I was not prepared for that, and I need to compose myself," Jacob said while clenching his eyes shut before opening them again to see a cheeky smile forming on his imprints lips. "Are you ok?" Jacob moved his body to a sitting position so his lips where mear centimetres from Renesmee's. Unaware that his movement would cause their bodies to shift slightly. Both of them moaning with the friction it caused between there bodies. Renesmee reaching up to steady her body by placing her hands on Jacobs's shoulders.

"I'm ok, there is a little bit of discomfort but not at all what I was expecting. If anything I would say it feels good, Can I try something?" Renesmee asked. I seemed to have lost the ability to form sentences. I nodded my head in agreeance and watched on as she slowly lifted her body from mine. I found myself panting for control, my body starting to shake at the wave of ecstasy washed over me. Just as her opening was reaching the head of my penis, she dropped her body back down. The look of pure satisfaction on her face was enough to reassure Jacob she was no longer in pain. "Jacob" Nessie moaned.

"Fucking hell" Jacob moaned before Renesemee could repeat the same movement Jacob gripped her hips in his hands. Holding her still "Jacob, No I want more" Renesemee voiced her complaints by pushing her hips harder against his hold, causing her pubic bone to rub firmly into him. "Renesmee, you are driving me crazy," Jacob complained, he could feel his body starting to give in to temptation. All it took was Renesemee to reach down, grabbing his hands that were keeping her hips in place. She unravelled his grip before leaning her body into his again to whisper in his ear. "You haven't seen anything yet" She bites down gently on his ear lobe threading her fingers through his before moving her hips back and forth at a snail-like pace. But it was enough for both of them to feel the ripple of ecstasy through there bodies.

It was at that moment Jacob realised there was no point fighting this, they were finally having sex, and it was terrific. He watched on as his imprints head dropped back her eyes closed, her mouth open as moan after delicious moan escaped her body. Jacob could feel his release building through his body as he watched on. Renesmee growing more confident with each passing minute she was starting to work out what movements resulted in the best feeling. Jacob could not take his eyes off the girl riding his body, her breasts moving up and down as she lifted her body almost removing his shaft before dropping her body back down. Jacob leant forward taking one of her nipples between his teeth; her skin was a mix of salt from the thin layer of sweat forming on her skin and the sweetness that he had come to know as Renesmee. He continued sucking and flicking her nipple using his tongue; he could feel the walls of her body tightening with each pass.

The only sounds feeling the room was of their bodies griding together and there moans. Jacob was close; he could feel his release building higher and higher with each motion the made. He reached down between there bodies and felt for the little bundle of nerves he knew would give Nessie what she was looking for. He used the rough skin of his thumb to glide back and forth over the nub of nerves and almost instantly he felt her body start to shake "Jacob" Reneseeme called, and her body gave into her release. Jacob Almost couldn't breathe, she was so tight he felt a rush of hot liquid wash over his manhood, his senses filling with her release. Before he could even contemplate stopping, he felt his orgasm ripped through his body. Jacob pulled Nessies body firmly into his own, bearing his erection deep inside his imprint as wave after wave of his own orgasm left his body.

Jacob collapsed back against the mattress pulling Nessie down onto his chest as he went. They both layed there panting for air, Jacob felt every bit of tension that had been building over the last few months leave his body. He finally felt whole; He lifted his head, leaning forward to dot a kiss onto Renesemees forehead. "That was amazing" He muttered. He watched as Renesmee lifted her head and with a cheeky smile "Want to go again" She giggled before covering Jacobs lips with her own.


End file.
